Malas Compañías
by Metal-DragonGX
Summary: Ruby Rose es una adolescente algo floja, adicta a las redes sociales y a los video juegos con una vida aburrida y relajada, siendo la típica chica sin responsabilidades o sentido de la vida. Es algo tímida a la hora de hacer amigos, hasta que entra a la preparatoria y por azares del destino empieza a conocer a personas un tanto... Interesantes. (Aviso de violencia ficticia y Lemon)
1. Capítulo 1: Primer Día de clases

_**¡SALUDATIONS!**_

 _ **Hola a**_ _ **todos.**_ _ **Nuevamente les traigo un nuevo fic de RWBY (El otro me quedo horrible pero aún así no me rendiré hasta escribir uno decente). Esta vez nuestra protagonista será nuestra amada Ruby historia se desarrolla en un mundo distinto al de Remmant... El mundo humano. Así es, este será un AU en el cuál nuestra personaje se enfrentará al desafío más grande que cualquier adolescente pueda enfrentarse... La vida. Pasen a leer si gustan. RWBY y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Monty Oum (Qué en paz descanse) y al estudio Roosterteeth.**_

 _ **Aviso de violencia ficticia y posiblemente Lemon. Se recomienda discreción.**_

* * *

 **Primer Día**

 _ **(¡Bip!) (¡Bip!) (¡Bip!) (¡Bip!)**_

El despertador sonaba y daba inicio a un nuevo día. Cómo cualquier año, este era el primer día de clases de cierta adolescente.

—Uhg... No... —Una mano salió desde debajo de las cobijas para apagar el molesto ruido del despertador para luego volver a esconderse bajo estas.

Por lo visto este día no pretendía ir a ninguna parte, preferiría seguir durmiendo hasta que se ocultará el sol que ir a un lugar que aborrecía y mucho.

—¡Ruby Rose se te hará tarde para tu primer día de clases! —Se oyó una voz masculina gritar desde la planta baja de la casa, era la voz de su padre.

—... Cinco minutos más —pidió la chica sin salir de debajo de sus sábanas.

En verdad no tenía ganas de levantarse, y como no, si era de las adolescentes que se mantenían despiertas navegando en internet o jugando video juegos online. Sin muchos amigos y pocos conocidos en internet con los cuales hablaban de cosas triviales como dibujos, animes o algún otro fandom que mucha gente consideraba cancerígeno, pero que otros miraban como un pasatiempo.

Tal vez habían pasado unos diez minutos desde que pidió cinco minutos para dormir más. Pero no contaba con que su padre enviaría a alguien para despertar a su floja hija.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y una chica rubia entró a la habitación, tal vez de dieciocho años, ojos de color violeta, alta tal vez 1.75 de alto, se veía algo fornida y tenía un par de senos grandes. Estaba ya vestida con su uniforme escolar, uno que constaba de un saco y una pequeña corbata de listón de color negro y una falda un poco larga de color roja. Ella estaba cursando su último año de prepa y este era especial, por que tenía que vigilar a su hermana menor, la cuál hoy iniciaba su primer año de escuela en la preparatoria Beacon y que al parecer seguía durmiendo sin preocupaciones.

Con una sonrisa maligna se acercó hasta la cama, colocó su rostro un poco cerca del bulto que debía de ser su hermana.

—Oye Ruby, ¿Estas cómoda? —Le susurró.

Su hermanita se removió un poco por debajo de las sábanas, un ligero ronquido se escuchó y fue la señal suficiente para que la rubia actuará.

—Ok, tomaré eso como un SI —lentamente se colocó al lado de la cama y... —¡A levantarse! —Gritó al momento en que daba un fuerte senton en la cama. Una táctica un poco peculiar pero muy efectiva para despertar a su hermana menor.

—¡AAAAAAH! ¡No, el grimm ataca! —Por debajo de las sábanas, una chica se removia de forma frenética sin saber que pasaba.

Cuando por fin pudo quitarse las sábanas de encima, una joven con la respiración agitada emergió desde abajo de estas. Ella era pelinegra con las puntas de su cabello de color rojizo, ojos plateados, algo bajita, tal ves 1.65 de alto con una pijama que constaba de una camiseta negra sin mangas y un pantalón de seda blanco con puntos rojos.

—¡Jajajajaja...! –La rubia reía a carcajadas por lo que acababa de hacer, sin duda alguna, molestar a su hermana menor era su pasatiempo preferido. —¡El grimm ataca! —Repitió lo que su hermana menor dijo. —Otra vez te quedaste jugando video juegos hasta tarde, ¿No?

La menor la volteo a ver lentamente con enojo.

—¡Yang! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? —Exigió saber. Ignorando lo que su hermana dijo.

—L-lo siento, Ruby —se limpió una lágrima de su ojo y luego de reponerse, continuó. —Pero es tu primer día en tu nueva escuela y por ningún motivo voy a dejar que te lo pierdas. —Se levantó de la cama y camino hasta la puerta.

—(Suspiro) No se por que tanta emoción por que yo vaya a la preparatoria —mencionó Ruby. Tiró las sábanas a un lado y se dispuso a levantarse de la cama de una vez por todas. —Si aun no tengo ni idea de lo que quiero ser cuando sea grandeeee buaaaa... —Dio un pequeño bostezo amenazando con volver a dormir.

—Hey por supuesto que no —Yang se acercó y la tomó del brazo para levantarla de una buena vez. —Oh vamos hermana, no puede ser que tan rápido te des por vencida. —La animó.

Ruby de muy mala gana se levantó y empezó a hacer su cama. Era obvio que no podría seguir durmiendo y mucho menos, faltar a su primer día en esa famosa escuela.

—Anímate hermanita, ¿O que? Me dirás que quieres casarte con un hombre trabajador que te mantenga y te cocine mientras tu te la pasas todo el día navegando en internet, viendo televisión y jugando... Video juegos... —Se detuvo al ver que su hermana la miraba con estrellas en los ojos y una enorme sonrisa mientras le asentía con su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones. —Eso no pasará Ruby... —Le dijo de forma seria para bajarla de su nube.

La pelinegra se entristeció y bajo la cabeza.

—Pero se vale soñar... Jeje... —Bromeó la menor, aunque en el fondo no era del todo una broma.

—Si eso pasa, yo me teñire el cabello de negro jajaja —bromeó Yang.

Y así ambas empezaron a reír. Después de un rato, se encontraban desayunando ellas dos junto a su padre.

Mientras Ruby y Yang comían sus waffles, su padre miraba fijamente a la menor. Él era un hombre rubio, pero su color de cabello era más claro que el de Yang, además usaba una camisa blanca bajo un chaleco café, además de un pantalón del mismo color que el chaleco. Su trabajo era el de un simple oficinista que llegaba a casa pasada la tarde, pero ese no era el asunto.

Su nombre era Taiyang y se sentía orgulloso de que su hija menor iniciará un nuevo ciclo académico. Él era un buen hombre pero su suerte en el amor era terrible, tuvo dos esposas. La primera, Raven. Una mujer de carácter rudo y algo difícil de entender, ella lo abandonó meses después de dar a luz a Yang, dejándolo solo sin importarle el bienestar de su hija. La segunda, Rose. Ella era una mujer muy dulce y muy responsable, se ofreció a ayudarlo a cuidar a Yang cuando vio que él no podía hacerse cargo de ella por si solo. Al poco tiempo se enamoraron y tuvieron una hija, Ruby. Pero el destino tenía como objetivo hacer que el pobre hombre fuera miserable, ya que Rose murió durante el parto de Ruby.

Cualquiera se hubiera rendido... Bueno en realidad él se rindió. Pero no contaba con que el hermano gemelo de Raven, Qrow Branwen. Lo hiciera entrar en razón... Con un par de buenos derechazos en la mejilla para que se le quitará lo ebrio, además de que se ofreció a cuidar a las chicas mientras Tai trabajaba. Qrow, era un buen hombre y era el tio de las chicas que estaban comiendo.

—"A veces pienso que lo quieren más a él, que a mi" —pensó Tai mientras recordaba sucesos del pasado.

—¡Terminamos! —Avisó Yang.

—¡Si! —Ruby la secundó.

Ambas chicas llevaron sus platos hasta el lava trastos y los depositaron allí. Tomaron sus cosas y así ambas se dispusieron a salir de casa.

—Recuerda portarte bien y no saltarte las clases —le advirtió Tai a Ruby.

—Si Papá —respondió con molestia. En verdad estaba cansada de... Creo que todo lo que tenga que ver con deberes.

—Ruby es por tu bien, no llegarás a nada en la vida si sigues tomándote todo de forma despreocupada —Tai no perdía la esperanza en su hija, al menos Yang tenía un par de metas y se esforzaba. Pero Ruby era un caso aparte. —A veces pienso que sigues los pasos de tu tío... —Se detuvo al ver que la pelinegra ya no estaba presente. —... Si, se parece demasiado. —Mencionó con la mirada cansada al recordar las cientos de veces que Qrow lo dejó hablando solo.

—Ya, descuida Papá. Verás que ella encontrará algo que la motive para lograr una meta —Yang puso una de sus manos en el hombro del rubio. —O si no, habrá que buscarle un novio rico y muy apuesto que la mantenga por el resto de su vida jajaja. —Bromeó ella. Él rió también pero de forma nerviosa, en verdad temía que su hija menor no llegará a nada en la vida. —Nos vemos mas tarde. —Se despidió Yang dándole un leve golpe en el hombro a su padre para después salir por la puerta, debía alcanzar a su hermana.

—¡Recuerden llamar a casa por si surge algún problema! —Le gritó desde la puerta de la casa. Pero Yang simplemente se despidió de él agitando su mano. Tai no tuvo más remedio que soltar un suspiro cansado. Además él tenía que ir a trabajar, tenía que mantener a tres personas. Si, Qrow era más o menos un desempleado que no tenía sentido del deber. Antes era maestro, pero eso era antes de que se volviera un alcohólico, lo bueno es que no era violento cuando estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Hace mucho lo hubiera corrido de la casa, pero era su familia y le debía mucho. Lo único que temía y mucho, era que Ruby siguiera sus pasos.

—(Suspiro) no seas ridículo, hombre. Mi pequeña nunca será así jeje... —No muy seguro se fue a tomar una ducha.

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

Y aquí estoy yo. Caminando a lo que será mi nueva escuela, en donde las horas de clase aumentarán al igual que las tareas y probablemente el número de maestros. Un verdadero fastidio si me lo preguntan.

No se por que Yang y mi padre tienen tanto interés en que vaya a la escuela, si ninguno sabe que es lo que quiero estudiar... Bueno aunque tampoco se los he dicho y tal vez nunca se los diga, es decir, ¿Cómo reaccionarán cuando les diga que quiero crear mi propia serie animada en YouTube y abrir una cuenta en para cobrarle a la gente por ver episodios antes de que se estrenen? Si Ruby, o le das un infarto a tu padre seguido de un paro cardíaco a tu hermana mayor por tanto reír.

Suspiré por lo bobo que sonaba todo en mi cabeza. Iba tan distraída en mis pensamientos que ni me di cuenta cuando llegue a la escuela.

—Wow, es muy grande... Y bonita —me maraville, en verdad no podía creer que esta sería mi escuela. —Me preguntó donde se habrá metido Yang... —Al parecer olvide esperar a mi hermana mayor. —Nah, estará bien. —No me preocupé, de todos modos no es como que necesite a Yang para que me tome de la mano.

Camine hasta el edificio, el patio de este si que era enorme. Lastima que fuera una escuela, puede que sea impresionante por fuera pero por dentro seguramente los maestros se encargarían de volver todo completamente aburrido.

—Muy bien, allá voy... —Me digo a mi misma pero me quedo de pie sin moverme. Creo que si espero a Yang todo estará bien... —Será mejor que vaya a buscarla, digo no es por que la necesite, si no por que es mi deber de hermana asegurarme de que llegue con bien a la escuela... —Rayos en verdad sone demasiado falsa e intimidada.

Pero no tuve de otra, estaba muy nerviosa por entrar. Así que busque a Yang por todas partes y no había señales de ella por ningún lado.

—¿Habrá entrado a la escuela sin mi? —Seria lógico que no me espere, yo no lo hice al salir de casa.

Suspiré.

En verdad debo mejorar en eso de ser buena hermana. Me dispuse a regresar a la escuela pero al darme vuelta.

—¡Agh! ¡Mi celular!

Choque con una chica de cabello blanco era muy largo y lo tenia atado en una coleta, era un poco más alta que yo, ojos azules y era obvio que era una estudiante por que llevaba el mismo uniforme que yo.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención —me disculpe de inmediato, no quería tener problemas con nadie.

—¿Es que acaso eres torpe o no te sirven bien los ojos?

Ok, eso no era necesario.

—Oye, ya te dije que lo sentía —levanté el celular del suelo y me quedé sin habla, no por lo lujoso y sofisticado que era, si no por que...

—¡Oh no! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!

—¡En serio no fue mi intención! —Intente disculparme nuevamente, la pantalla de su celular estaba completamente rota y seguramente me lo cobraría.

—¡Dame eso! —Me lo arrebató de las manos. —¿¡Sabes lo caro que es este modelo!? —Me lo mostró en la cara, y si lo sabía, acababa de salir a la venta y yo solo sueño con el día en que pueda tener un celular tan maravilloso.

—P-pero... —Mis titubeos no ayudaban en nada.

—¡Pero nada!, tendrás pagarme este celular o te atendras a las consecuencias —lo sabía, me lo esta cobrando... Esperen, ¿Acaso me acaba de amenazar?

Fue suficiente para mi.

—Escuchame bien, de ninguna forma te pagaré algo en lo que tu también tuviste la culpa, eres tan responsable como yo en este asunto, así que... ¡Arreglatelas tu sola! —Eso se sintió bien y la cara de indignación que puso fue aun mejor.

—¡Hah! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¿¡Que no sabes quien soy yo? —Para este punto solo quería que me dejara sola.

—Weiss Schnee...

Ambas volteamos a ver quién habló.

Era una chica pelinegra. Esta tenía un moño negro en su cabeza y sus ojos eran amarillos como los de un gato. También llevaba un uniforme de la escuela en donde se suponía debía haber ingresado hace ratos.

—Exacto —levantó la cabeza en señal de superioridad. —Qué bueno que alguien aquí presente conoce a sus superiores y no les falta el respeto. —Me miró con enojo.

Ok, yo no soy de esas personas que odian a otras pero esta chica esta haciendo unos méritos de niveles que sobrepasan a los monstruos y enemigos a los que estoy acostumbrada a enfrentar... Cuando juego video juegos online obviamente.

—Si, te conozco —esa chica era muy seria y no sonreía mucho por lo visto. —Eres la heredera de la corporación Schnee...

—Exacto y no...

—Una de las corporaciones mineras más grandes en el país y también una de las más destructivas del medio ambiente por lo visto —la interrumpió de manera dura. Lo cuál fue bueno, por un momento creí que la pelinegra iba a empezar a adular a esta presumida.

—¡Oye! ¡No es cierto! —Intentó defenderse. Pero la pelinegra no la dejaba.

—Entonces me dirás que tu padre no ordenó destruir un refugio de vida silvestre solo por que había encontrado una mina de oro allí, ¿O me equivoco? —Se cruzó de brazos y la miró con enojo.

La tal Weiss no sabia que decir, era un hecho, esta chica me caía bien.

—¡Ah! ¡Olvídalo! Se me hace tarde para mi clase y no puedo llegar tarde el primer día —habló algo apresurada y acto seguido se volteó hacia mí. —Y tu, no te preocupes por pagarme el celular... —Se cubrió la boca con una mano mientras reía débilmente. —... De todos modos no creo que con esas fachas que traes tengas dinero para pagar algo como lo que yo uso. —Se burló de mi.

Mire mi uniforme y luego a ella, vi que se dio media vuelta, se dirigió a la escuela y cuando paso por un bote de basura, le sacó la tarjeta sim a su teléfono y arrojó el aparato en la basura.

—¡Así! Pues... —Intenté defenderme pero ya era tarde. Se había ido.

Suspiré.

De pronto recordé a la otra chica y al voltear para agradecerle, no pude, por que esta también se estaba alejando. No tuve de otra que volver a suspirar y emprender camino a la escuela.

 **Fin Ruby POV**

La oji plata camino sin ganas hasta la escuela y al pasar cerca del bote de basura en donde la chica rica tiro su celular. No pudo evitar asomarse para ver si seguía allí.

—Pero si solo tenia la pantalla dañada... —Mencionó ella. De pronto una idea se le cruzó por la mente. —Tal vez pueda repararlo... —Volteó a ver a los lados y al ver que no habían muchas personas cerca, introdujo su mano en el cesto, tomó el celular y lo sacó de allí. No lo inspeccionó por temor a ser vista, rápidamente abrió su mochila y lo metió allí. —No puedo esperar a revisarlo cuando llegue a casa. —Dijo con emoción.

—¿Revisar que?

—¡AAAH! —Gritó al escuchar una voz atrás de su oreja. —¡Yang, no hagas eso! —Le gritó a su hermana.

—Lo siento hermanita —se disculpo la mayor. Yang venía comiendo una barra de chocolate y se veía muy feliz. —Es que te vi hablando sola sobre algo... —Se detuvo de repente. —¿Por que no has entrado a clases? —Siguió comiendo pero esta vez miraba con seriedad a su hermana.

Ruby señaló la entrada del edificio y su mirada pasaba de este a su hermana de forma seguida.

—(Suspiro) Simplemente esperaba a que llegarás, eso es todo —confesó.

Yang la miro raro por un instante pero luego sonrió y abrazo a su hermana con su brazo libre.

—Awww, no puedes vivir sin mi —bromeó ella mientras aumentaba la fuerza del abrazo.

Ruby simplemente sonrió y la dejo hacer eso, así ambas empezaron a caminar hasta el interior del edificio en donde tendrían sus clases respectivamente.

—Te va a encantar el interior y las clases son de lo mejor, ya verás —Yang sonaba emocionada.

La menor no se veía tan emocionada como su hermana mayor, pero le daría la razón a su hermana por esta vez.

—"Además, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?" —Pensó la oji plata.

* * *

 **Más tarde**

—Debe ser una maldita broma —Dijo Ruby con enojo al estar ya instalada en su salón de clases con nada más y nada menos que la tal Weiss sentada a su lado.

La heredera la miraba con enojo y los brazos cruzados. Por lo visto aun estaba resentida por lo que había pasado hace rato.

—"Este será un largo día..." —Pensó con cansancio Ruby. No tendría de otra que buscar una forma de sobrevivir a su nueva escuela.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 ** _Críticas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, consultas, opiniones y cualquier cosa me avisan con un review. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía D:_**

 ** _Nos vemos._**


	2. Capítulo 2: Un Día Muy Desesperante

**Capítulo 2 - Un día muy desesperante.**

 **Yang POV.**

El día de hoy fue un día tranquilo como cualquier otro primer día de clases. Me reencontre con los mismos maestros del año pasado, el director Ozpin, la subdirectora Glynda, el maestro de historia y literatura el profesor Oobleck, el maestro de matemáticas y ciencias el profesor Peter Port, en fin todos los mismos maestros aburridos de siempre.

Me reencontré con mis viejos amigos, quién lo diría, no me comunicaba con ellos desde hace como... Una semana. Si, las redes sociales son una bendición hoy en día.

Lastima que Ruby se haya vuelto un tanto adicta a ellas. Jajaja el otro día, papá le ordenó que me avisará que la cena estaba lista, ¿Y saben lo que hizo?

¡La muy floja en vez de levantarse del sofá, me envió un mensaje por WhatsApp! ¡Jajaja! Lo más gracioso era que yo estaba a un par de metros de ella... Si, fue muy gracioso.

Pero ese no es el punto, lo importante es que mi hermanita Ruby pudo hacer nuevos amigos. ¿Quien lo diría? Ella resultó ser mucho más sociable de lo que ella misma creía.

Estoy tan orgullosa de ella, verla compartir el almuerzo con esa chica peli blanca me hace sentir feliz. Al fin mi hermana menor puede ser una chica normal.

Aunque creo que es muy temprano para que tenga novio... No, no, no. ¿En que cosas pienso? Si Ruby puede hacerse de amigas tanto como de amigos. Seguramente ese chico rubio alto que se encontraba charlando con ella en clases, es solamente su amigo... Si, son solamente amigos.

Vamos Yang, tu hermanita Ruby puede cuidarse sola y si por algún motivo, algún idiota intenta sobrepasarse con ella... Pues, conocerá mi ira y a mis dos amigos.

 **Fin Yang POV.**

La rubia de dieciocho años se beso ambos puños. Vigilaba a su hermana menor mientras dormía. Al parecer la joven Rose tuvo un día muy difícil y esa tal Weiss solo lo empeoró todo.

—Buenas noches, hermana —Yang le beso la frente a su hermana y acto seguido se retiró de la habitación.

 **Más tarde - Hora: 2:00 am.**

Ruby abría los ojos de repente. Era como si su cerebro le mandara señales a sus sentidos y hacía que estos se activarán a tempranas horas de la madrugada.

—¿Qué hora es? —Se preguntó la oji plata.

Volteó a ver el reloj que tenía sobre su mesita de noche y notó que eran las dos de la mañana.

—Perfecto —sonrió. —La hora perfecta para levantarse y revisar que cosas nuevas hay en... —Se detuvo de repente.

Recordó que aún no había podido revisar el celular que esa chica tiro a la basura y que ella inteligente mente rescató de la misma basura.

Buscó su mochila con la vista y la encontró tirada en el suelo. Estiró su mano para alcanzarla, la abrió para ver si el sofisticado aparato seguía aun allí.

—Bingo —celebró en silencio al encontrarlo. —Muy bien Ruby, si pudiste hackear la contraseña del WiFi del vecino, seguramente podras reparar la pantalla de un celular tan lujoso que seguramente cuesta el doble que toda tu casa... Posiblemente. —Tomó una bocanada de aire al terminar de decir eso, había veces que hablaba mucho y olvidaba hacer pausas, o respirar.

Mientras revisaba la pantalla agrietada del celular. No tardó ni un par de minutos en darse cuenta que el celular tenía doble pantalla. La primera, la cuál estaba agrietada, era una pantalla removible y la segunda, la cuál era la pantalla principal, estaba...

—Intacta... —Dijo Ruby con los ojos entrecerrados al notar que el celular no estaba dañado en lo absoluto... —Un segundo... —De repente esbozo una enorme sonrisa al descubrir semejante hallazgo. —¡El celular esta intacto! —Susurró en voz alta. Estaba tan emocionada que no podía aguantarse a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero antes de hacerlo, hundió su cara en su almohada y soltó un chillido de emoción inaudible para evitar despertar a sus demás familiares.

Después de su momento de emoción, decidió encender el celular y ver que traía de bueno.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué extraño? —Mencionó un tanto confundida al ver que en la pantalla del celular había un mensaje de...

 **Formateo concluido.**

La pelinegra puso una expresión de cansancio.

—Seguramente la princesa con cabello de anciano ya se compró otro celular y utilizó la transferencia de datos —rodó los ojos al intentar adivinar lo que hizo la antigua dueña del aparato. —Bah, para lo que me importa, además... —Abrazo el celular contra su pecho. —Eso quiere decir que ahora eres todo mio... —Soltó una pequeña risa de emoción.

Acto seguido, procedió a colocarle su propia tarjeta sim y una de sus tantas memorias micro SD y encendió el aparato. La luz era un potente, por lo que le bajo la intensidad casi de inmediato para no dañar mucho sus ojos.

—Wow... —Se sorprendió al ver la velocidad de la señal del internet. —No puede ser... —Las descargas se efectuaban en un segundo, cómo de rayo. —¿Donde estuviste toda mi vida? —Preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Estaba tan distraída usando su nueva adquisición que no notó que alguien entro a su habitación.

—¡Iiiik! —Se sorprendió al sentir que alguien se acurrucaba pegada a lado. —Zwei, no me asustes así. —Regañó a su pequeño perro, este era de color negro con el pecho y parte del hocico de color blanco. —Rayos, por un segundo creí que era Papá o Yang, o de pérdida el tio Qrow... Aunque es muy temprano para que llegue a casa. —Pasado el susto, se puso a revisar nuevamente el celular.

Pero de pronto empezó a cuestionarse que diría su familia si la miraban con ese celular tan lujoso.

—Seguramente Papá diría algo como...

Empezó a imaginarse a su padre hablándole directamente.

—Ruby, se que te he educado bien y te he enseñado que las cosas materiales no son muy importantes en la vida, así que por favor, devuélvele el celular a esa pobre chica... Piensa en lo que diría tu madre —Le decía Taiyang en sus pensamientos.

Luego se veía a una Ruby toda decaída caminando hasta una engreída Weiss.

—D-disculpa Weiss, yo...

—¡Eres una ladrona! —La peli blanca interrumpió a la oji plata. Sin dejarla defenderse, le arrebato el celular de sus manos. —¡Policía! —Gritó de repente.

Enseguida dos oficiales aparecieron al lado de Ruby y la sujetaron de los hombros.

—¡Llevensela y encierrenla en una cárcel para hombres! —Ordenó la peli blanca.

—A la orden —ambos oficiales obedecieron y se llevaron a Ruby, quién pataleaba y pataleaba, mientras era cargada contra su voluntad a la cárcel más cercana, en donde su pureza no dudaría ni un día.

—Ewwww... Esta sucio... —Weiss miró con asco el celular que le quitó a Ruby y sin mucho interés lo arrojó en un bote de basura cercano.

La joven Rose agitó la cabeza para intentar olvidar ese pensamiento.

—Me preguntó, ¿Qué diría Yang? —Dicho eso, empezó a imaginarse lo que su hermana le diría.

—Hey hermanita, bonito celular... Sabes, se que Papá estaría de acuerdo en que lo devolvieras... —La rubia sonrió de lado. Pero rápidamente su sonrisa se convirtió en una maquiavelica. —¿Pero, a quien le importa lo que diga ese perdedor? —Se burló la rubia.

—¿Y-yang...? –Ruby sonó muy temerosa y empezó a temblar.

—Imagina, si esa niña rica tiene cosas caras que puede reemplazar en un parpadeo, seguramente no le molestaría perder unas cuantas más... —Dijo Yang con una sonrisa, de la nada saco una navaja y empezó a jugar con ella. —¿Qué me dices Ruby? ¿Le hacemos una visita a tu amiguita? —Le apunto con la navaja a la ya temblorosa Ruby.

Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para terminar con su extraña fantasía.

—Ok, no creo que Yang diría eso, ni aunque estuviera ebria —la Rose estaba muy convencida. —... ¿Verdad? —Aunque no al cien por ciento.

Iba a imaginar lo que diría su tío Qrow pero no había mucho que pensar.

—Si, seguramente me diría que me lo quede y que no se lo muestre a nadie hasta que ya todos hayan olvidado el asunto —habló como si estuviera repitiendo lo que diría su tío.

 **Un par de horas después**.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras navegaba por internet. Era muy relajante navegar a una velocidad altísima, aunque poco a poco el sueño empezaba a ganarle.

—Solo un poco máaaaas... —Soltó un bostezo. —Vamos Ruby, pasaste por mucho para tener este genial aparato...

Mientras cabeceaba, el sueño era cada ves más insoportable. De la nada, empezó a recordar todo lo vivido en su primer día de clases.

* * *

—En serio no puedo creer que tenga el desagrado de estar en el mismo salón que tú... —Weiss se quejaba al lado de Ruby, la cual tenía un tic en su ojo izquierdo. Era como si parte de su ser quisiera hacerle daño a esa chica. —... Tendré que hablar con el director para que me cambie de salón... O por lo menos que ya no dejé entrar a gente tan insoportable.

—¡Eso seria una genial idea! —Ruby le hablo con una sonrisa.

—Verdad que si —dijo Weiss con tono altanero.

—Si, imagínate lo feliz que yo sería si no tuviera que soportar a una persona tan insoportable como tú —bromeó Ruby.

—¡Hey! —Se quejó la peli blanca. Sonaba muy ofendida. También se molesto mucho al escuchar que varios se reían por la estúpida broma de esa chiquilla.

Weiss iba a decir algo más, pero el maestro entro al salón. Era un viejo regordete con bigote y vestido de traje.

—Buenos días alumnos, soy el profesor Port y...

—¡Disculpe, creo que me hicieron daño las salchichas! —Lo interrumpió un joven rubio. Un poco alto y con ojos azules, algo fornido. Este se levantó de su asiento y corrió fuera del salón con dirección al baño mientras se tapaba la boca con una de sus manos, por poco y vomita en el piso del salón.

—Oh... Seguro —dijo el maestro un tanto sorprendido.

Los demás alumnos y Ruby empezaron a reír, excepto Blake, la cuál tenía un expresión cansada y Weiss, la cuál estaba un poco asqueada.

—Ewwww, que asqueroso y grosero... —Dijo con algo de asco en su voz la peli blanca.

Ruby simplemente rodó los ojos, en verdad le molestaba la presencia de esa chica. Un rato después, Ruby se dispuso a sacar sus cuadernos, pero por poco saca el celular de esa chica, pero rápidamente lo volvió a meter hasta el fondo.

Volteó a ver a Weiss y esta la miraba con una ceja levantada, la oji plata simplemente sonrió con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Weiss con enojo. —Oooh ya veo lo que pasa... —Mencionó la chica con una sonrisa confiada haciendo que Ruby se pusiera muy nerviosa y empezará a sudar mucho. —Tienes pena de que vea tus libros tan corrientes... —Weiss se burló de la peli negra.

Ruby por su parte suspiro aliviada pero rápidamente la miró con seriedad.

—Descuida niña, no tienes por que estar avergonzada... Es tu vida mediocre y yo no te la voy a quitar jajaja —terminó de burlarse de Ruby y procedió a sacar sus propios libros.

La peli negra bufó, decidió no hacerle caso a la chica esa y sacó sus cuadernos de su mochila.

Más tarde llegó la hora del almuerzo. Cómo era costumbre, los nuevos estudiantes la tenían difícil a la hora de buscar una mesa para sentarse en ella.

—¿Dónde estará Yang? —Buscó a su hermana con la vista. La logró divisar sentada en su mesa junto con sus demás amigos.

Iba a ir con ella pero vio que su hermana estaba muy a gusto con sus compañeros, así que decidió sentarse en otra mesa e intentar hacer amigos por su cuenta para no tener que estar dependiendo de Yang, sería injusto que su hermana tenga que cuidarla también en la prepa.

—Muy bien Ruby, aquí vamos... —Se armó de valor y se acercó a una mesa solitaria en donde la única persona que la ocupaba era ese chico rubio que salió del salón para ir a vomitar.

—¿Esta ocupado? —Preguntó Ruby.

El chico la volteo a ver.

—No, no, no, adelante. Puedes sentarte —dijo torpemente el muchacho.

Ruby agradeció. Puso su almuerzo sobre la mesa y se sentó.

—Soy Ruby Rose, es un... Placer —se presentó.

—S-soy Jaune, Jaune Arc, encantado... —Se presentó el rubio, parecía muy nervioso.

—Oh que bueno que me dices tu nombre, creí que tendría que llamarte chico vómito por el resto del año jeje —bromeó Ruby mientras comía su hamburguesa.

—¡Oh vamos! —Se quejó Jaune. —Uno no puede vomitar o hacerse en los pantalones, por que ya te haces de un apodo de por vida. —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Espera... ¿Te hiciste en los pantalones? —Preguntó Ruby algo incrédula.

—¿Qué? No no no no no, eso me paso en primer grado... Jeje —se defendió Jaune de una manera un tanto torpe.

La oji plata se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para evitar reír. Pero al ver que el chico soltó un suspiro, recobró la compostura para evitar dañar sus sentimientos, continuó comiendo su hamburguesa e intentó entablar una conversación.

—Y dime Jaune, ¿Qué tal tu día? A mi me ha ido fatal gracias a...

—¿Disculpa, que no sabes que esta mesa esta reservada para personas de mi categoría? —Weiss llegó de la nada y la interrumpió.

—... Ella —Ruby terminó su oración con una mirada tan cansada.

Jaune por su parte se le quedó viendo fijamente a la chica de pelo blanco.

—"E-es h-hermosa..." —Se escuchó decir en su mente.

Mientras el rubio miraba fijamente a la chica de blancos cabellos, Ruby tenía la mirada muy cansada mientras Weiss le daba una larga charla acerca de los diferentes tipos de clases sociales.

—... Y por lo tanto, no tienes la clase suficiente como para sentarte en la misma mesa que yo, ¿Entendiste? —Finalizó Weiss su largo discurso.

Ruby parecía algo pérdida, era como si estuviera en su lugar feliz, ese en donde nuestra mente se va cuando estamos aburridos.

—Jajaja, esto si que vale oro —reía la peli negra mientras comía palomitas y veía a Weiss a punto de ser arrollada por una aplanadora gigante.

—¡Oye idiota, no te quedes allí y ayúdame! —Le ordenaba Weiss a Ruby.

—Jajaja, si claro con todo gusto. Solo déjame terminarme mis palomitas... —Dijo ella mientras comía lentamente.

—¿Cuáles palomitas? —Preguntó Jaune sacándola de su trance.

—¿Qué? —Volteó a ver a su nuevo amigo, el cuál la miraba con desconcierto. —Oh Jaune, lo siento estaba...

—A punto de irte de mi mesa, adiós chu chu —Weiss la volvió a interrumpir.

Esta vez Ruby se molestó y la volteó a ver con enojo.

—De ninguna manera me levantaré de esta mesa solo por que una malcriada como tú, me lo ordena —se levantó y enfrentó a la peli blanca.

Weiss se molestó también y enfrentó a Ruby.

—¿Acaso eres tonta o retrasada? ¿Qué no sabes cuál es tu lugar en la sociedad? —Señaló a Ruby con su dedo índice. —Me debes respetar por ser quien soy, ¿Entiendes? —Empujó a Ruby con su dedo.

 ** _¡UUUUUUUHHH!_**

Se escuchó un sonoro murmullo del grupo de alumnos que de la nada empezaron a rodear la mesa en donde se encontraban ambas chicas y Jaune.

—Chicas, por favor no peleen... —Intento meterse, pero ambas lo ignoraban.

Ruby empujó a Weiss con ambas manos haciéndola retroceder un par de pasos.

La oji azul estaba sin habla por lo que acababa de sucederle, miró a todas partes y en definitiva estaba sola, aún no se había hecho de ninguna seguidora cómo para que la apoyará en esta situación.

—Mira, no quiero problemas. Simplemente quiero terminar mi almuerzo con mi nuevo amigo... —Le dijo Ruby con calma a la peli blanca. —Si quieres puedes... ¡Oye! —Se asustó cuándo la otra chica la empujó haciendola retroceder hasta chocar contra la mesa.

—¡Ahora si! —Ruby se abalanzó contra Weiss pero se detuvo a unos pasos de ella. Vio a lo lejos a su hermana Yang comiendo tranquilamente su almuerzo, ignorante de lo que su hermana menor hacía. —Muy bien Weiss, tu ganas...

( _ **¡Slap!**_ )

Weiss la interrumpió dándole una cachetada en la mejilla a Ruby.

—¡Oye! —Se sujeto la mejilla en donde recibió el golpe. Sentía uno de sus ojos lagrimar, no es que fuera una llorona, simplemente le dolió mucho la cachetada.

—¡Ja! Literalmente en tu cara mugrosa —se burló Weiss.

Ruby volteó a ver a todas partes, los demás alumnos se burlaban de ella y otros murmuraban cosas, seguramente sobre ella. Volteó a ver a Jaune y este estaba embelesado viendo fijamente a Weiss, la cuál estaba celebrando aún. Con temor volteó rápidamente a ver en donde estaba su hermana Yang y se percató que ella la estaba viendo con una sonrisa.

Eso asustó a la joven Rose, ya se imaginaba a Yang triturando a Weiss sin esfuerzo alguno, su hermana se metería en problemas por su culpa. Pero todo el miedo se fue al ver que su hermana se levantaba de su asiento y después de despedirse de ella agitando su mano, salió de la cafetería junto con sus demás amigos.

—Fiuuu... —Eso alivio a Ruby. —Como sea, adiós. —Dijo simplemente, tomó sus cosas y se alejó de allí lo más rápido posible.

—Jajaja yo ganó y ahora...

( ** _¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_** )

—Rayos... —La campana interrumpió la celebración de la albina. Por andar de peleonera no pudo comer su almuerzo. —... Al cabo que estoy a dieta. —Dijo simplemente y se abrió paso entre el grupo de alumnos que la rodeaban y que poco a poco se iban dispersando.

—¿Qué? ¿Uh? —Jaune salio de su trance y se percató de que Ruby y Weiss ya no estaban. —¡Oh rayos! Bien hecho Arc, ¿Ahora donde conseguirás a otra linda chica que quiera pasar tiempo de calidad contigo? —Se quejó el rubio y con los ánimos por los suelos emprendió rumbo a su salón.

No se dio cuenta de que una linda chica peliroja de ojos verdes alta como Yang lo miraba fijamente mientras caminaba.

 **Más tarde.**

Ruby estaba en clase de química haciendo un trabajo en parejas y como si el destino le jugará una mala broma, le tocó de compañera...

—Estas haciendo todo muy mal —se quejo Weiss.

—Quizás si me ayudaras, terminaríamos más rápido —respondió Ruby un tanto molesta.

—Si y luego seguramente querrás que lo haga todo yo para que tu te lleves parte del crédito, ¿No? —Mencionó con sarcasmo la peli blanca.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Respondió muy ofendida. —Solo quiero que me ayudes a terminar de armar estas cosas. —Explicó la oji plata. —Toma unos palillos y un poco de algodón y... —Pegó uno de los algodones en un palillo y le mostró a Weiss. —listo, ¿Lo ves?

—Si, si. ¿Te importaría? Estoy a mitad de algo importante aquí —Weiss revisaba lo que parecía ser su perfil de Facebook en una lujosa tablet que sacó, seguramente de su mochila.

Ruby tuvo un tic en su ojo.

—"¿Por que rayos me tocó con esta descerebrada?" —Se preguntó internamente. —"Cierto, por que era la única persona disponible..." —Volteó a ver a los demás y vio a una chica castaña de cabello corto que usaba unos lentes negros junto con una boina en la cabeza trabajando con otra chica castaña de cabello largo. También vio a un chico peli negro de piel clara trabajando junto a una hiperactiva chica peli naranja de ojos azules. Vio a esa chica misteriosa que le dio su merecido a Weiss, trabajando con un chico o chica, no podía verlo bien... Parecía una sombra. Volteó a ver a su amigo Jaune haciendo pareja con una chica peliroja.

—Y listo, terminamos Pyrrha —dijo el rubio muy emocionado. —Hacemos muy bien equipo.

—Pienso lo mismo Jaune, eres muy inteligente y trabajador —lo elogio la peliroja.

El chico se rasco la cabeza un tanto avergonzado.

—"Puff, suertudo..." —Dijo Ruby con celos al verlos terminar su proyecto mucho antes que todos los demás. —Weiss, deja eso y ayúdame a terminar el bobo proyecto. —Le exigió Ruby.

—¡Aich! Esta bien, si solo así me dejas en paz —dijo Weiss con molestia, guardó su tablet y tomó un algodón y un palillo.

La peli negra la miraba con cansancio mientras Weiss luchaba por ensartar el algodón con el palillo.

 **Más tarde.**

—¡Al fin! —Weiss por fin logró ensartar el algodón en el palillo.

—¡Genial! —Le dijo Ruby con una sonrisa. —Lastima que ya todo mundo se fue a su casa... —Mencionó con la misma sonrisa y un tic en su ojo.

La peli blanca puso los ojos en blanco y volteó a ver el salón, en efecto, solo estaban ellas dos, incluso hasta el maestro se había ido ya. Volteó a ver a Ruby con enojo.

—¿Qué? —Habló un tanto confundida por esa mirada.

—Sabia que trabajar contigo me retrasaría mucho —Weiss mencionó con cinismo.

—¿¡Qué!? Si tu... Gagh... —Iba a decir algo pero Weiss se giró y le dio con su cabello en la cara, haciéndola tragar un poco de este.

La peli blanca no dijo nada más, simplemente tomó sus cosas y salió del salón.

Ruby apretó los dientes, en verdad le caía mal esa chica junto con su actitud arrogante y altanera.

—Lo bueno es que era un trabajo por diversión... —murmuró con derrota. Tomó su mochila y empezó a guardar sus libros de texto en ella.

Vio el celular de Weiss y lo tomó para verlo más de cerca. En verdad era muy lujoso.

—¿Por que los ricos siempre tienen las mejores cosas? —Preguntó al aire.

—Por que nos merecemos solo lo mejor.

—¡AAAAAAH! —La voz de Weiss a sus espaldas la asustó, rápidamente se dio la vuelta, no sin antes ocultar el celular dañado en sus espaldas y sonreírle de forma nerviosa a la chica rica. —H-hola Weiss... ¿Cómo va todo? —Los ojos de Ruby miraban de un lado a otro.

Weiss la miraba con enojo por unos instantes Ruby creyó que la habían descubierto.

—Bah, rara —mascullo Weiss rodando los ojos.

Se acercó a su asiento y tomó un libro que había olvidado, después de eso se fue sin despedirse de la chica de ojos plateados.

—Fiuuu... Por un momento creí que me había descubierto... —Dijo con alivio y después de guardar el celular en su mochila, salió del salón para irse a casa.

* * *

—¡Hora de levantarse! —La voz alegre de Yang se escuchaba en toda la habitación.

—¡Waaaaah! —Ruby se levantó de golpe. Se había quedado dormida sobre el celular de tamaño exagerado. —Oh... Yang, buenooos diaaaaaa... —Saludó a su hermana mientras bostezaba.

La rubia la miro de forma desaprobatoria.

—Otra vez te quedaste despierta navegando en internet, ¿No? —Preguntó con seriedad la mayor. Pero su vista se posó en cierto aparato que no recordaba haber visto antes.

Mientras la oji plata se levantaba y se estiraba, ella se acercó a la puerta y la cerro con seguro. Después se cruzó de brazos y le habló a su hermana.

—Ruby...

—¿Qué pasa Yang? —Preguntó ignorante de lo que pasaba.

—¿De dónde sacaste ese celular?

La menor abrió los ojos como platos, lentamente volteó a ver a su hermana mayor, Yang señalaba con su dedo índice el celular que ella torpemente no pudo mantener oculto.

—Jeje... Puedo explicarlo —mencionó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Yang se acercó a la cama y se sentó en esta, tomó el celular con su mano para echarle un ojo.

—Te escuchó hermanita —dijo la rubia sin despegar la vista de la pantalla del celular.

Ruby no tuvo de otra que suspirar con derrota. Se sentó al lado de su hermana para empezar a contarle todo lo referente a ese celular.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _ **Nos vemos en la próxima :3 y que tengan una feliz navidad.**_


	3. Cap 3:Acercamiento A Las Líneas Enemigas

_**Gracias a todos los que leen la historia :3.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3: Acercamiento A Las Líneas Enemigas**_

Yang no podía estar más incrédula en este momento. No sabía si lo que le acababa de contar su hermana menor podía ser cierto. Aunque de ser cierto, no dudaría en llevar a la tal Weiss a un psicólogo... O por lo menos estar cerca de la peli blanca cuando se deshaga de las cosas que ya no quiere.

O por lo menos enseñarle a que no por ser rica debe deshacerse de todo lo que no le guste, aunque, si es tan rica como dice, no se imaginaba si la familia de Weiss pudiera comprar otro planeta cuando se destruya este.

—"¿Por que las personas ricas siempre tienen lo mejor?" —Pensó Yang con algo que ella jamás había sentido, envidia.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas hermana?

La voz de Ruby sacó a Yang de su ensimismamiento. La rubia volteó a ver a su hermana, miró el celular en sus manos y luego a la oji plata. Nuevamente al celular en sus manos y una vez más a la oji plata.

La rubia le sonrió de repente y no tuvo más remedio que...

—Jajaja... ¡Ja jajaja! —Empezar a reír de forma divertida.

—... Jeje —rió Ruby con algo de nervios.

Su hermana mayor estuvo riendo por un par de minutos hasta que poco a poco se detuvo.

—(Suspiro) Ah, en serio no puedo creer que esa chica Weiss haya tirado el celular a la basura pensando que estaba roto —habló Yang.

—Si, pues ni yo y lo más probable es que ya se haya comprado otro —mencionó Ruby con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, ¿Qué esa chica no sabe que las cosas se pueden arreglar o que? —Mencionó la rubia, era más una exclamación que una pregunta.

Ruby simplemente se encogió de hombros, sencillamente Weiss era una chica engreída a más no poder, hasta podría asegurar que tenía que comprar a sus amigos y pagarles para que les cayera bien.

—"No, eso es muy cruel Ruby. Seguramente tiene muchos amigos iguales o peores que ella... Creo" —Decidió no pensar más en el asunto.

Ya que por el momento tenía que ver que pasaría con el celular que Yang tenía en su manos.

—Yang... —La llamó Ruby.

—¿Si? —Yang le presto atención. Vio a su hermana menor con una sonrisa.

La peli negra miró a ambos lados para luego volver la vista hacia el celular. Era hermoso y una pieza de tecnología única.

—Dime, ¿Puedo conservar el celular? —Preguntó con timidez.

La mayor miró el celular por unos instantes con algo de seriedad. Al final soltó un suspiro muy hondo se lo paso a Ruby.

—¡Gracias Yang, sabía que me dejarías conservarlo! —Musitó Ruby, la más joven no podía estar más emocionada.

Yang sonrió al ver a su hermana tan feliz, se odio así misma por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Atrajo a Ruby hacia ella para darle un cálido abrazo y le dijo.

—Oh Ruby, por supuesto que no puedes quedarte con ese celular —dijo Yang con un tono un tanto divertido y se divirtió más cuando Ruby la abrazó también.

—En serio te lo agrade... —Los ojos de Ruby se volvieron diminutos y su boca aun mostraba una sonrisa, parecía que se había congelado. —¿Q-qué? —Fue todo lo que la menor pudo decir.

 **Más tarde.**

—¿Esto es necesario? —Preguntó Ruby con tristeza mientras era empujada por su hermana mayor. Ambas estaban afuera de la escuela pues las clases ya habían finalizado.

Ahora solo quedaba una ultima cosa por hacer. Devolver el celular a su legítimo dueño.

—Claro que si hermana, recuerda lo que dice papá siempre... Niñas, en este mundo lo más importante no es el dinero o las cosas materiales, si no...

—El amor y la compañía de tus seres queridos... —Ruby interrumpió a Yang terminando ella la oración que su hermana mayor intentaba hacerle recordar.

—¿Ya ves que si te acuerdas? —Yang sonrió. Enseguida divisó con la vista a Weiss.

La peli blanca estaba apoyada en un árbol del jardín delantero de la escuela, como si estuviera esperando algo.

—Muy bien Ruby, ya sabes que hacer —Yang dejó de empujarla y la dejo actuar por su cuenta.

Ruby miro a su hermana mayor con ojos llorosos por un instante para ver si podía salirse con la suya. Pero solo recibió una mirada seria y un fuerte señalamiento de Yang con su dedo índice en dirección hacia Weiss.

La oji plata no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que su hermana mayor le ordenaba hacer.

—La vida apuesta... —Susurró con enojo.

Camino con desánimo hasta su auto proclamada enemiga, no sin antes sacar el lujoso celular de su mochila para al fin poder entregarlo.

—Fue lindo conocerte... —Le habló al celular. —... Solo espero que no llame a la policía. —Tembló al recordar la fantasía que tuvo hace horas.

Pero decidió mejor centrarse en la realidad. Se acercó a Weiss y le llamó la atención.

—H-hola Weiss... —La llamó.

La mencionada la volteó a ver y no tardó ni un segundo en fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó con enojo. Rápidamente notó el celular en las manos de la peli negra frente a ella. —Oh ya veo, ¿Así que vienes a intentar presumirme tu nuevo celular? —Mencionó Weiss con una sonrisa burlona.

—... ¿Qué? —Ruby puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pero buen intento niña, además te tengo noticias... —La oji azul busco en su bolso y saco un celular aún más grande y lujoso que el que tenía Ruby en sus manos para mostrárselo en la cara. —Este es el modelo más reciente y más nuevo, así que... —Se tomó una selfie y se puso a usar su celular. —Nunca podrás superarme. —Miró a Ruby de reojo y le sonrió de una forma muy engreída.

Ruby por su parte simplemente tenía un tic en su ojo derecho. En verdad esta chica Weiss era muy desesperante. Volteó a ver a su hermana y esta simplemente le sonrió como dándole apoyo moral, lastima que estaba un poco lejos y que no escucho lo que le dijo o si no, la chica rica estaría hecha trizas.

—Suertuda —Se refirió a Weiss en voz baja.

Pero no debía enojarse, ya le había prometido a Yang devolver el mejor celular que siempre soñó tener, a una chica que prácticamente no lo necesitaba o lo quería.

—No Weiss, este celular no es mio... Es tuyo —extendió el celular para que Weiss lo tomará.

Pero la peli blanca simplemente la observó con extrañeza.

—¿Mío? —Preguntó extrañada.

Ruby le asintió.

—Pero no recuerdo haberte prestado algo... ¿O si? —Se rascó la barbilla intentando recordar pero no lograba hacerlo.

—No Weiss, este celular es el que arrojaste ayer a la basura...

—¡Ewwwww! ¡Qué asco! —El grito de la chica rica detuvo la explicación de Ruby. —¿¡Por que recogiste eso de la basura!? ¿¡No sabes que puede darte una enfermedad!? —La regañó.

Ruby puso una expresión cansada, si era cierto que el celular estaba en la basura pero no se puso a hurgar en ella, puesto que el aparato ese estaba encima de un montón de papeles.

—Pues... Quise ver si podía arreglarlo y...

—¡No me interesa! ¡Por nada del mundo tocaré esa cosa sucia! —Señaló el celular con asco.

—¡Pero es tuyo! Mira el celular esta en perfectas condiciones, solo debias cambiarle el protector, no había necesidad de...

—¡Que no me interesa! —La volvió a callar Weiss. —Mira si tanto te gusta tocar y tener cosas de la basura esta bien, todo tuyo. —Dijo Weiss de manera desinteresada.

—¿E-en serio? —Preguntó Ruby con asombro.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Yang también, la rubia se acercó a ver que pasaba y por que discutían esas dos.

—Si en serio, todo tuyo niña —volvió a mencionar Weiss de forma tranquila. —Además ya tengo un celular nuevo. —Mostró su celular a ambas hermanas.

—Pues... —Yang estaba perpleja. Volteó a ver a su hermana y le habló. —Ruby, ¿Cómo se dice cuándo te regalan algo?

Ruby rápidamente abrazo a Weiss y le empezó a agradecer.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡En verdad muchas gracias! —No dejaba de agradecerle a Weiss.

La peli blanca estaba muy incómoda por tanto afecto físico, aunque parte de ella se sentía bien, la otra parte se sentía pues como ya mencione, muy incómoda.

—Ya, ya basta —apartó a Ruby empujandola con ambas manos. Luego se giro a Yang y la señaló con su dedo índice. —¿Y quien eres tú? —Exigió saber.

Yang simplemente sonrió ante la actitud demandante de la chica frente a ella, Ruby ya le había contado todo acerca de ese comportamiento y estaba preparada para combatirlo.

—Mi nombre es Yang Xiao Long y soy la hermana mayor de Ruby —se presentó y señaló con su pulgar a la oji plata, la cuál miraba con lágrimas de felicidad su más reciente adquisición.

Weiss la observó por un instante.

—P-pero, no se parecen en nada... ¿Cómo es que son hermanas? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

La rubia soltó una pequeña carcajada cosa que hizo que Weiss levantará una ceja y la mirará con rareza.

—Eso es por que tenemos diferentes madres y el mismo padre... —Yang se puso cabizbaja de repente. —... Este... No quiero hablar más del asunto. —Se rasco la nuca por el incómodo momento.

Nunca le gustaba hablar sobre su madre, lo poco que recordaba de ella era su mirada de desprecio cuando era muy pequeña. ¿Cómo una madre podría ver así a su propia sangre? Pues solo Raven lo sabrá.

La chica de clase alta no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por la chica frente a ella. Desvío su mirada hacia atrás para ver si su chófer ya venía por ella, pero no.

—(Suspiro cansado) ¿Por que tarda tanto? —Murmuró para si misma.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —Le preguntó Yang amablemente.

Weiss la volteó a ver y decidió perder el tiempo hablando con la chica mayor. Ya que Ruby, parecía embelesada en ese celular que a los ojos de la peli blanca, no valía nada.

—Si, a mi chófer. Se supone que debía recogerme hace veinte minutos, pero ya se le hizo tarde... —Explicó Weiss con desgano. —Creó que lo despediré. —Dijo con fastidio.

Yang simplemente negó con una sonrisa. Volteó a ver a su hermana y volvió a negar al verla tan pegada a esa cosa. De pronto se le ocurrió algo para matar el tiempo y de paso agradecerle a la chica de cabello blanco por el regalo que le dio a Ruby.

—Oye Weiss, ¿Qué tal si las tres vamos por un helado? —Preguntó Yang.

—¡Helado! —Celebró Ruby.

—¿Por que iría a comer un helado con ustedes? —Preguntó tajante la heredera Schnee.

—Pues como agradecimiento por el celular que le obsequiaste a mi hermana, no todos los días alguien le da regalos caros solo por que si —Yang seguía hablando con esa amabilidad y franqueza muy dignas de ella.

Tanto la oji plata como la oji azul se miraban entre sí, Ruby la miraba sin expresión y Weiss la miraba con cansancio.

—¿Qué dices Weiss? ¿Empezamos de cero? —Preguntó Ruby con algo de dificultad. No era buena haciendo amigos y mucho menos unos que estaban muchos pisos arriba de su clase social.

Weiss volteó a ver hacia atrás nuevamente, se molestó más al ver que no había rastros de su chófer por ningún lado. Volteó a ver a las dos chicas y estas le sonreían de manera alegre. Pensó un poco la invitación que le habían hecho, la verdad era que estaba aburrida de estar parada allí como si nada.

Además de que aún no había podido hacerse de ningún seguidor o amigo. Es más, incluso ni siquiera salio del salón a la hora del almuerzo, solo se quedó recostada en su asiento, esperando a que el día finalizará.

—¡Aich! Esta bien, vamos por el dichoso helado —se dio por vencida al fin.

—¡Esa es la actitud! —Yang la abrazó del cuello con su brazo incomodandola un poco.

—¡Helado! ¡Voy a pedir de chocolate con galletas de chocolate encima! —Gritó Ruby emocionada.

Su hermana rubia la abrazó del cuello con el otro brazo y así las tres se fueron a la heladería más cercana.

* * *

Tardaron cómo diez minutos en llegar a la tienda. Al entrar en esta, Weiss hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver lo corriente del lugar. Cosa que paso desapercibida por Ruby y Yang.

Las tres se acercaron al mostrador y se pusieron a ver el menú y los precios de los helados.

—Muy bien chicas, ¿Qué van a pedir? —Preguntó la mayor.

—Yo quiero un helado de chocolate con galletas de chocolate encima, ¿Recuerdas? —Habló Ruby a su hermana.

—Ah esta bien, esta bien —se dirigió a Ruby. —¿Y tu Weiss que vas a pedir? —Le preguntó Yang.

La heredera tenía su atención fija en en un helado de vainilla con jarabe de chocolate con una cereza encima. Tenía ganas de comer algo dulce, pero había un problema.

—¿Tendrá demasiadas calorías? —Preguntó señalando dicho helado.

—Oye no engordaras por comer un simple helado —le explico Yang. —Además, siempre puedes ejercitarte para quemar todas esas calorías extra, ¿No? —Bromeó Yang levantando sus ejercitados brazos para luego besar sus músculos.

Ruby soltó una pequeña risa por esa acción, Weiss iba a soltar un suspiro cansado pero también le pareció divertida eso que la rubia hizo.

—De acuerdo, pediré eso —habló Weiss. —Esperaré en una de las mesas.

Dicho eso, ella se encaminó hasta una de las mesas, el único problema es que habían muy pocas y que todas estaban ocupadas.

—Oye, yo pediré los helados, ¿Por que no vas a hacerle compañía a tu nueva amiga? —Le sugirió a su hermana.

Ruby no estaba muy segura.

—De acuerdo —pero al final se fue con Weiss. —¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó al verla allí parada viendo las mesas ocupadas.

—Si, están todas ocupadas y me niego rotundamente a comer mi helado de pie —exclamó Weiss con enojo.

La peli negra no podía creerlo pero estaba de acuerdo con ella. Además de que no era cómodo comer helado de pie y peor si es en un recipiente un poco incómodo de sostener.

—Veamos... —Inspeccionó con la vista para ver si había alguien que quisiera compartir su mesa con un trío de desconocidas.

Se alegro al ver a alguien más o menos conocida, que tal vez quisiera compartir su mesa, además de que se veía que estaba sola.

—Ven —le aviso a Weiss y esta de mala gana la siguió. —¿Disculpa, te molestaría compartir tu mesa conmigo y mis amigas? —Preguntó a la peli negra de largo cabello, la cuál comía un helado de vainilla mientras leía un libro.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros sin voltear a ver a Ruby o a Weiss al tiempo en que se movía un poco para dejar el asiento libre a su lado.

—Gracias —agradeció Ruby mientras tomaba asiento.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció Weiss también tomando asiento al lado de Ruby.

—No hay problema —habló la chica sin despegar la vista de su libro.

Mientras esperaban a Yang, el silencio reinaba en esa mesa. Lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de la cuchara cuando la chica de ojos amarillos comía de su helado.

—Por cierto, soy Ruby Rose, un placer conocerte... ¿Eh? —rompió el silencio.

—Blake Belladona, el placer es mio —se presentó nuevamente sin despegar la vista de su libro.

—Pues el placer seguirá siendo tuyo al momento de conocerme a mi, Weiss Schnee la heredera y futura dueña de la corporación Schnee, la más grande cadena de empresas de diferentes tipos a lo largo del mundo —se presentó Weiss de una forma un tanto... Altanera.

Blake bajó lentamente su libro y miró fijamente a las chicas frente a ella. Sobretodo a Weiss, la cuál tenía los ojos cerrados con la frente en alto, como si estuviera orgullosa de todo lo que es y de lo que su familia hubiera hecho.

—Tú... —Señaló a Weiss y la miró con enojo.

—Así es, soy yo —se acomodo el cabello con elegancia.

—No puedo creer que este sentada en la misma mesa contigo —se quejo Blake.

Ruby miró la situación con algo de miedo, recordaba que la chica frente a ellas habló muy mal de Weiss ayer y dijo algo que hizo enojar a su ya no tan enemiga suya.

—Pues creelo, no cualquiera tiene el privilegio de sentarse conmigo en la misma mesa —Weiss abrió los ojos y le guiñó uno de ellos a la chica de largo cabello negro, provocando una furia ciega en esta que no era notada por la chica de blancos cabellos.

—Eeeh Weiss, no creo que le caigas bien a esta chica... ¿Recuerdas que te enfrentó ayer antes de clases? —Le susurró Ruby.

—Tonterías niña —exclamó Weiss, pero luego le susurró. —¿Recordar a quién de ayer? —Preguntó confundida.

Ruby puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar semejante cosa.

—¿A ella? —Señaló a Blake.

Weiss la volteó a ver y ladeo la cabeza aun lado intentado recordar a esa chica.

—¿La chica que llegó mientras me regañabas por haber tirado tu celular? —Preguntó Ruby nuevamente.

La peli blanca simplemente la volteó a ver fijamente y parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿La que te dijo algo sobre la compañía de tu padre que dañaba el medio ambiente o algo así? —Volvió a preguntar.

Weiss volvió a parpadear nuevamente. En verdad no sabia de que hablaba Ruby.

—Olvídalo —dijo Ruby dándose por vencida.

—Como sea —dijo Weiss restandole importancia al asunto.

Mientras tanto Blake no dejaba de ver con enojo a la chica frente a ella. Le valía un comino si la recordaba o no, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no le caía bien ningún miembro de la familia Schnee.

—Escucha bien...

—Listo ya llegue —Yang interrumpió a la chica de cabello negro sentándose a su lado. —En breve nos traerán los helados. —Les aviso a su hermana y amiga de su hermana, las cuales simplemente le agradecieron. —Hola soy Yang. —Se presentó amablemente con la chica a su lado.

Blake simplemente puso una mirada cansada.

—Soy Blake, un placer —decidió mejor seguir leyendo su libro y no prestarles atención a ellas tres, lastima que iba a ser muy difícil.

—¿El amor de un ninja de corazón frío? —Preguntó Yang de repente.

La peli negra abrió los ojos como platos y su rostro se puso todo rojo. Volteó a ver la portada de su libro al tiempo que la tapaba con su mano.

—No no no no no, no es lo que parece... Jeje —rió con nerviosismo.

—¡Jajaja! Descuida, ni se de que trata el libro —la tranquilizó rápidamente.

Aun así la chica de ojos amarillos estaba muy avergonzada por leer algo subido de tono en un lugar público, estaba tan inmersa en su enojo contra Weiss que olvido por completo lo que estaba leyendo.

—D-de acuerdo... —Guardó su libro de una vez y se dispuso a terminar su helado.

 **Un rato después.**

Un empleado traía las ordenes de todas las chicas.

—Gracias y cobrese de aquí —habló Weiss al chico mientras le entregaba una tarjeta de crédito plateada.

—No Weiss, recuerda que yo invito —le recordó Yang.

—Pues si lo recuerdo —aún así le ofrecía la tarjeta de crédito al empleado.

—¿Entonces por que estas pagando? —Preguntó Yang.

—Pues duh, por que es lo que hago siempre —aclaro Weiss.

—¿Recuerdas que yo invito? —Volvió a recordar Yang.

Weiss rodó los ojos y asintió con cansancio.

—Entonces yo soy la que debe pagar Weiss —aclaró Yang con una sonrisa.

La peli blanca parpadeó un par de veces hasta que por fin entendió, entonces frunció el ceño como si estuviera ofendida.

—¡Por supuesto que no te dejare hacer eso! —Habló con enojo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por que? —Preguntó Yang ya muy confundida.

—Por que es un juego que yo siempre debo ganar, alguien me invita a comer y yo pago, yo invito a comer y yo pago, ¡Yo siempre pago por que no tolero que alguien más gaste su dinero en mi! ¿¡Entendiste!? —Le gritó a Yang.

La rubia estaba perpleja ante tal declaración. Ruby y Blake se miraron entre sí con mucho asombro, ambas se enfocaron en comer sus helados por la pena que sentían.

Yang miraba fijamente a la chica de blancos cabellos frente a ella. Se veía muy agitada y no dejaba de verla con enojo, pero al final eso no le molestó, simplemente le pareció divertido el berrinche de hace poco. Solo debía actuar con madurez.

—Jajaja —rió débilmente.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó con enojo la heredera.

—Pues nada, solo que yo no busco invitarte a comer algo solo para hacerte sentir inferior o algo así —explicó Yang.

—¿Entonces? —Preguntó Weiss más relajada.

—Es por que eso hacen las amigas, te invitan a un lado para pasar tiempo de calidad juntas, no para ver quien tiene la billetera más grande o la que puede gastar más —Yang le sonrió con sinceridad.

Eso que dijo dejó sin habla a Weiss. En verdad se sentía extraña desde hace rato, desde que Ruby la abrazó simplemente por que le obsequio un pedazo de basura que ella ya había desechado. Y ahora eso que Yang dijo no parecía tener una mala intención.

—¿Estas segura que quieres pagar por los helados de las cuatro? —Preguntó.

—¡Por supuesto! Además eso hacen las amigas, ¿No? —Mencionó Yang.

—Si... Supongo —habló no muy segura la de blancos cabellos.

—Yo puedo pagar lo mio —mascullo Blake con seriedad.

—Nah, descuida es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, por haber compartido la mesa con nosotras —le dijo Yang con una sonrisa.

La peli negra simplemente rodó los ojos. Ya no tenía caso decirles algo a estas chicas, parecía que todas estaban locas.

 **Más tarde.**

Después de despedirse de Blake la cuál solo se despidió de ellas agitando su mano. Ahora las tres chicas restantes esperaban un taxi que Weiss tuvo que llamar, por que por alguna razón su chófer no llegó a recogerla.

—¿Estas segura de que no había problema en que yo no pagará los helados? —Preguntó Weiss.

—Por octava vez Weiss, ya olvídalo —dijo Yang con molestia. En verdad es como si esta chica fuera de otro mundo.

—Si Weiss, ¿Qué acaso nunca te han invitado a comer o a ir al cine? —Preguntó Ruby que por extraño que parezca, se había aburrido de ver el celular que Weiss le obsequio de mala gana.

—¡Claro que me han invitado! —Se defendió la peli blanca muy ofendida. —Es más, incluso yo he invitado a comer a muchas personas, siempre. —Sonrió de forma engreída.

—Hey, eso es fabuloso amiga —Yang le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Si, me alegro por ti —mencionó Ruby de forma amistosa. —Oye, Me das tu número para no se... ¿Estar en contacto contigo? —Preguntó de repente la joven Rose.

La joven heredera desvío la mirada aun lado, no se veía muy segura.

—¿Me llamarás con ese sucio celular? —Preguntó con una expresión de asco.

—¿Es en serio? —Ruby puso una mirada cansada por la tontería que acababa de oir.

—Oh vamos, Ruby promete lavar con agua y jabón el celular para evitar que te ensucies mientras te llama —bromeó Yang con un divertido sarcasmo.

—¿Oh en serio? ¡Eso suena excelente! —Exclamó muy feliz la oji azul. Dejando a ambas hermanas con una expresó de extrañeza. —Aquí tienen... —Le entregó una tarjeta con su número a Ruby y otra a Yang. —... Procuren llamar a las ocho treinta hasta las ocho treinta y cinco, también a las ocho cincuenta hasta las nueve y por último de nueve y quince hasta las nueve y veinte, ¿Quedó claro? —Finalizó.

—... Si... Seguro —mencionó Yang con una ceja levantada.

—... ¿Qué? —Ruby estaba muy confundida.

—¡Excelente! —Dijo Weiss con una sonrisa. —Procuren no llamar fuera del límite de esos horarios, no quiero que interrumpan alguno de mis deberes, mis momentos de relajación y por último y más importante, mi hora de dormir.

Para este punto ambas hermanas estaban muy confundidas y un tanto sorprendidas por el estricto uso de tiempo que tenía la joven de cabellos blancos frente a ellas.

—Oh, mi taxi llego —aviso Weiss. —Creo que... —No encontraba como despedirse de las chicas.

—Hasta luego compañera —se despidió Yang.

—Si, cuídate y muchas gracias nuevamente por el celular —habló Ruby muy emocionada y cuando iba a abrazar nuevamente a Weiss, esta la detuvo poniendo una de sus manos en la cara de la menor.

—Si, si ya olvídalo —dijo de forma definitiva para después abordar el taxi e irse a su casa de una vez por todas. —Adiós. —Se volvió a despedir sin voltear a ver a ninguna.

Ambas hermanas simplemente se despidieron de ella agitando su mano.

—Vamos a casa Ruby —le dijo Yang de forma tranquila.

—De acuerdo hermana.

Después de eso ambas emprendieron el camino a casa. Habían tenido un día un tanto interesante.

 **Más tarde.**

—¡Exijo saber por qué rayos no me fuiste a recoger! —Exigió Weiss a un hombre alto vestido de chófer.

El hombre se puso a temblar y no tuvo más remedio que responderle.

–P-perdon señorita Schnee, p-pero su padre me envió al aeropuerto a recoger a la señorita Winter... L-lo siento —explicó su razón de forma titubeante el pobre hombre.

Para su suerte, Weiss se emocionó al escuchar que su hermana mayor estaba en casa.

—¡Winter esta aquí! ¡Que emoción! —Olvidando su enojo con el chofer. Corrió rápidamente a casa para recibir a su hermana mayor.

El chofer solo pudo suspirar con alivio al ver que se había salvado. O tal vez no.

—Por cierto... —Weiss asomó su cabeza por la puerta. —... Estas despedido. —Dicho eso volvió a ingresar a la casa sin importarle en lo absoluto el trato a sus empleados.

El hombre simplemente suspiro y se fue a empacar sus cosas. Lo único bueno de ser despedido, era que no tendría que volver a tolerar las ordenes de esa niña malcriada.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Qué tengan un feliz año 2018.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la próxima :'3.**_


	4. Capítulo 4: Hermanas Y Nuevos Sentimient

_**Hola a todos, bienvenidos nuevamente a un nuevo capítulo :3**_

 _ **Que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 - Hermanas y nuevos sentimientos**

Weiss caminaba rápidamente por los largos pasillos de su enorme casa. La razón, encontrar a su amada hermana mayor, la cuál era su mayor ídolo y su más grande ejemplo a seguir.

—No puedo esperar a verla —la joven heredera estaba muy emocionada. —¡Aun lado! —Su emoción era tanta que le gritaba a la servidumbre que se hiciera a un lado.

Su nombre era Winter Schnee, al igual que Weiss tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos azules, era muy hermosa también y su estricto comportamiento y forma de ser, la hacían digna merecedora del respeto y todo lo que tuviera que ver con el apellido Schnee.

—Señorita Weiss —le habló su mayordomo. Un hombre adulto con bigote y bien porte, además de que era calvo y el poco cabello que tenía, era de castaño.

La peli blanca se detuvo para ver que quería su mayordomo y sirviente favorito.

—¿Qué sucede Klein? —Preguntó con algo de impaciencia la joven de blancos cabellos.

—Su hermana mayor se encuentra en su habitación, me dijo que le avisará donde estaba cuando llegará de la escuela —le aviso con amabilidad el hombre.

Weiss se emocionó mucho más al saber que su hermana ya estaba instalada en su habitación. No perdió tiempo y después de agradecerle a su mayordomo, se fue rápidamente a la habitación de su hermana mayor para recibirla.

La adrenalina y la emoción se mezclaron, logró divisar la habitación de Winter y justo cuando iba a entrar a verla.

—Hermana mayor —le llamó su hermano menor.

De forma molesta tuvo que ver que quería su odioso hermano.

—¿Qué se te ofrece Whitley? —Preguntó con molestia.

—Quería informarte de que este sábado será celebrada mi fiesta de cumpleaños en el gran salón de la mansión y es un gran honor para ti, que yo te invite en persona, luego me lo agradeces —con una brevedad tan odiosa, elegante y molesta se dirigió a su hermana.

—Gracias, no sabes lo mucho que me emociona ir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños —mencionó Weiss con los dientes apretados.

Él asintió con una sonrisa engreída y se dio la vuelta para retirarse pero antes de hacerlo, vio de reojo a su hermana mayor para decirle una ultima cosa.

—Oh y puedes llevar a las amigas que quieras... —Avanzó un poco. —... Claro, si es que consigues alguna ja ja ja. —Rió de forma burlona y por fin dejó sola a una molesta Weiss.

—Lastima que mi madre no recurrió al aborto cuando estaba embarazada de él... —Murmuró Weiss para si misma.

Soltó un suspiro cansado y recordó que su hermana estaba esperandola. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y allí la vio, de pie en el centro de la habitación, más alta que ella, vestida con un traje de negocios blanco y su largo cabello blanco envuelto en un moño en la parte superior de su cabeza. Esperando pacientemente a su hermana menor con una expresión relajada.

—¡Hermana! —Gritó con alegría.

Se acercó rápidamente con los brazos extendidos para darle un fuerte abrazo pero Winter fue más rápida y la detuvo poniendo una de sus manos sobre la cara de la menor, evitando el contacto físico de Weiss.

—¡Firme! —Ordenó la mayor. Weiss rápidamente se puso firme. —¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que una dama no reacciona de esa forma ante sus familiares? —Habló seriamente.

—Yo...

—¡No interrumpas a tus mayores!

—Pero...

—¡No seas tan desobediente!

—Lo siento...

—¡Mírame a los ojos cuando me hablas!

—Perdón...

—¡Deja de disculparte tanto!

—¡Si! —Weiss se puso tan firme como pudo.

Winter por su parte la examinó de píes a cabeza mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor. Hace más de un año que no veía a su hermana menor o alguno de sus familiares, sin duda alguna trabajar en las empresas del extranjero de la familia la apartaba mucho de casa.

La mayor continuó caminando con fino porte enfrente de Weiss, cerró los ojos y levanto la frente en alto, se aclaró la garganta antes de decir lo siguiente.

—Debo informarte que deberé hacer una completa revisión a cada una de las habitaciones de la mansión para verificar que estén en buen estado para que mi estadía sea lo más relajada posible —explicó Winter.

—Si quieres yo puedo...

—Weiss... —La silencio para que no la interrumpiera más. Weiss se quedó callada inmediatamente.

—También debo asegurarme que la estancia sea segura para mis hermanos menores y que la servidumbre tenga un buen ambiente de trabajo por mientras hacen sus respectivas labores —explicó con muchos detalles. Weiss iba a decir algo pero ella la fulminó con la mirada haciéndola quedarse callada antes de decir algo. —Así cómo también debo informarte que estaré a cargo de la mansión y de las diferentes compañías nacionales de la familia por mientras nuestros padres salen de viaje a Europa, ¿Preguntas? —Volteó a ver a su hermana menor.

Weiss se quedó helada al escuchar que sus padres se iban de viaje, pero no era por eso, tendría a su hermana mayor a su lado por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, así que se aclaro la garganta para preguntar una sola cosa.

—¿P-por cuánto tiempo se irán Papá y Mamá? —Preguntó de forma calmada.

—Bueno, primero debes saber que nuestro padre sufre del corazón por tanto trabajo al que se mantiene sometido, es muy duro pero así de difícil es la vida en nuestra familia —explicó con seriedad haciendo que la menor se pusiera un poco triste.

Weiss no tenía una buena relación con su padre pero no quería decir que lo odiara, desde que él adquirió el apellido Schnee al casarse con su madre, ha hecho hasta lo impensable para levantar en lo alto el nombre de la familia, demostrando que es digno poseedor del apellido. Pero con un alto precio.

—Por lo tanto... —Continuo Winter sacando de su ensimismamiento a la menor. —... El doctor de la familia le propuso a nuestro padre salir de viaje hacía un lugar alejado del trabajo para que se pudiera relajar. —Winter explicó, pero aún estaba lejos de acabar. —Cuándo nuestro padre me contó lo que sucedía, no dude en ningún momento aconsejarle que viajará a Europa para que se encargará de las empresas que hay allá.

—Pero, ¿Eso no seria muy relajante o si? —Preguntó Weiss.

Winter rodó los ojos, en verdad su hermana menor todavía no entendía a la perfección lo que es ser educada, aún.

—Pues en realidad no, varios amigos de la familia le ayudarán en lo que sea posible para que no se sobre esfuerce, además... —Sonrió al decir lo siguiente. —... Mamá estará con él y no habrá inconveniente alguno. —Finalizó la peli blanca mayor.

—¿Pero por cuanto se irán? —Preguntó Weiss rápidamente. Parte de ella estaba preocupada, la ponía feliz tener a su hermana mayor aquí, pero no la ponía feliz en lo absoluto que sus padres se fueran de casa.

—Seis meses —dijo Winter.

Weiss soltó un suspiro de alivio, al parecer iba a ser poco tiempo. Pero surgía una pregunta más.

—¿Cuándo se irán? —Preguntó con seriedad.

La mayor lo pensó un poco antes de responder, pero no tenia de otra que hacerlo.

—Hace una hora abordaron el jet privado de mamá... —Le avisó con frialdad. —... Llamarán cuando lleguen al aeropuerto de París, Francia.

Weiss se quedó sin habla, nuevamente sus padres se iban a un lado, sin despedirse de ella.

—Y-ya veo... —Sonrió de una forma tan falsa que hasta daba lastima. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero se armo de valor para no llorar frente a su hermana mayor.

—Muy bien, cómo ya estas informada sobre los planes de nuestra familia, te pediré que me dejes sola por ahora. Necesito descansar un poco por el largo viaje que tuve —pidió amablemente la mayor.

—E-esta bien... Me alegra verte de nuevo, hermana —musitó Weiss antes de salir de la habitación.

—A mi también, hermana... —Susurró Winter por lo bajo para evitar ser escuchada por su hermana.

 **Más tarde.**

Después de la cena, Weiss se fue a la cama directamente. No habían dejado tarea, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse en lo absoluto. Hubiera estado sumamente feliz por eso, pero la noticia sobre el viaje de sus padres y la repentina partida de estos, la tenian muy triste.

La peli blanca tenía su cara hundida en su almohada, hacía eso para evitar que sus sollozos fueran escuchados por alguien en la mansión. Aunque eso seria imposible, muchas de las personas que habitaban dicho hogar, pensaban en otras cosas y era rara la vez que pensarán en otros.

Entre lágrimas no tuvo de otra que quedarse dormida. Si no hubiera sido por el ruido de su celular, en el cuál caía un mensaje.

De mala gana lo tomó y reviso para ver de quien era dicho mensaje.

 **Número desconocido:**

—Hola Weiss, soy Ruby. Solo te envío un mensaje para desearte buenas noches, amiga.

Se quedó viendo el contenido del mensaje por un instante.

—Amiga... —Susurró en voz baja. Algo no le caía bien del todo en esa palabra, seguramente Ruby era otra chica interesada en la enorme fortuna de su familia y solamente se acercaba a ella para intentar obtener algo más. —Pero claro, ya obtuvo un celular que ni en sueños podría tener y ahora quiere más. —Murmuró con enojo. —¡Ja! Simplemente patética.

Dicho eso guardo su celular sin siquiera tener la más mínima intención de responder dicho mensaje. Había caído muchas veces pero esta vez no dejaría que se aprovecharán de ella.

—Mañana le dejare en claro nuevamente que hay una gran diferencia entre ella y yo...

Con algo de tristeza se cubrió con las sábanas para dormir de una vez por todas.

 **Al día siguiente**.

Era la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería y Blake se encontraba comiendo su almuerzo mientras leía uno de sus libros favoritos.

Este era su momento favorito del día, el rato en que podía leer sin que nadie la molestara.

—Hola Blake —Ruby llegó y se sentó en la mesa de repente. La joven Rose dejó su almuerzo sobre esta, interrumpiendo el momento de paz de la chica de largo cabello negro.

Blake la miró fijamente por un instante. No recordaba cuando se había hecho amiga de esta chica y mucho menos recordaba cuando acordó a sentarse con ella en la misma mesa.

—Hola —saludó sin muchos ánimos, no iba a ser grosera tampoco. Simplemente dejó que comiera su almuerzo mientras ella leía su libro.

La oji plata comía su sándwich de queso mientras revisaba sus redes sociales con su celular. Blake por su parte comía un poco de pescado de forma tranquila. Lastima que no contaba con que Ruby tenía más amistades.

—¡Hey! ¡Jaune! ¡Pyrrha! ¡Por aquí! —Los llamó Ruby.

Tanto el rubio como la peli roja se acercaron y tomaron asiento. Por alguna razón, la chica alta de ojos verdes se sentó muy cerca de Jaune, el cuál ni cuenta se dio.

—Hola, soy Jaune y ella es Pyrrha —se presentó y a ella también.

—Blake Belladona, un placer —respondió sin emoción alguna y volvió su vista a su libro.

Por lo visto no eran unos chicos muy escandalosos, así que Blake pudo seguir leyendo en paz.

—Hey Ruby, ¿Puedo almorzar contigo? Mis demás amigos de mi clase olvidaron hacer la tarea y aprovecharon la hora del almuerzo para intentar terminarla jeje —Yang llego y sin esperar a que su hermana dijera algo, tomó asiento al lado de Blake.

—Hola, soy Yang. Hermana mayor de Ruby —Se presentó ante los dos desconocidos frente a ella.

—Jaune Arc, un placer —dijo él.

—Pyrrha Nikos, encantada —habló ella con una sonrisa.

—Desencantada —bromeó Yang poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de la peli roja.

Esa broma causó la risa en la mesa.

—A mi hermana Yang le gusta hacer bromas... A veces muy pesadas —explicó Ruby.

—Me declaró culpable —expresó Yang.

Blake simplemente rodó los ojos, intentó ocultar su cara con el libro para ver si así podía leer un paz, pero no contaba con la astucia y la intromisión de Yang.

—Hola Blake, veo que sigues leyendo esas novelas para adultos en lugares públicos... Qué chica tan atrevida, grrrrr —Negó Yang con la cabeza haciendo una seña de arañazo con su mano y un ruido felino.

Blake rápidamente se puso más roja que un tomate, guardo el libro de una forma fugaz y habló.

—N-no s-se de que h-hablas... —Murmuró con pena la de ojos amarillos.

—¡Ja jajaja! —Rió Yang. —¡Solo bromeaba chica! —Confesó. Acto seguido rodeó los hombros de Blake con su brazos y la atrajo hacía ella.

—Esta bien... —Blake murmuró con enojo. Esta chica rubia si que sabía cómo penetrar su guardia. Aun estaba muy sonrojada. Pero para escapar del asunto, tomó un bocado de su comida y se lo llevó a la boca, aunque... —Cof.. Cof... ¡Cof Cof Cof! —Se empezó a atragantar.

—¡Oh no! ¡Yang haz algo! —Gritó Ruby aterrada.

—¡Enseguida!

Sin titubear, Yang abrazó a Blake por la espalda y empezó a presionar fuertemente el vientre de la peli negra para auxiliarla. Por un momento Blake se distrajo al sentir como los pechos de la rubia chocaban contra su espalda.

Al final pudo escupir el bocado que se había atorado en su garganta.

—Y la increíble Yang salva el día, otra vez —exclamó victoriosa al separarse de Blake.

Mientras Ruby y los demás aplaudían a la rubia por su valiente acto, Blake se encontraba sin aire y con el rostro sumamente sonrojado, la fuerza de Yang era demasiada, sentía como si tuviera un par de costillas rotas.

—¿Estas bien, compañera? —Preguntó Yang con preocupación.

La mencionada la volteó a ver con enojo y sin más que decir, simplemente asintió.

—Gracias... —Agradeció también.

—No hay problema, para eso están las amigas —mencionó Yang dándole con su puño en el hombro.

—Si, gracias... —Blake se sujeto el hombro por el dolor. Tomó asiento y siguió comiendo su comida con más calma.

Desde mañana almorzaría afuera para evitar otro incidente del mismo. Al menos la cosa no podría empeorar.

* * *

Weiss caminaba con su almuerzo en manos, con la vista buscaba una mesa pero al parecer todas estaban ocupadas y no parecía haber alguien dispuesta a compartir su mesa con ella, o mejor dicho, no parecía que ella quisiera sentarse con plebellos sin futuro. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, tendría que quedarse de pie.

—¡Weiss! ¡Weiss por aquí! —La llamó alguien a lo lejos.

—Qué no sea ella, que no sea ella... —Lentamente volteó a ver quien la llamaba y puso una mirada cansada al ver que Ruby la llamaba desde una mesa a unos pocos metros de distancia. —Tenía que ser...

Volteó la vista para ver si lograba encontrar otra mesa, pero nada. No tuvo más remedio que soltar un suspiro molesto y acercarse a la mesa.

—Te guarde un asiento —Ruby tocó el asiento junto a ella. Parecía muy feliz de ver a Weiss.

—¿¡Qué!? —Gritó Blake levantándose de su asiento. La peli negra no parecía a gusto con que la heredera se sentará en la misma mesa que ella.

—Qué le guarde un asiento —le respondió Ruby de forma cortés haciendo que Blake pusiera ojos cansados y decidiera mejor quedarse callada y dejar que hicieran lo que desearan.

Weiss por su parte, no parecía muy a gusto de estar allí. Simplemente se sentó sin decir nada. Solo terminaría su comida y se iría. No tenía por que entablar conversación con esa niña o con alguien más de esa mesa.

—¿Y... Descubriste por que tu chófer no te fue a recoger ayer? —Preguntó Ruby intentando iniciar una conversación.

Weiss puso la mirada cansada, al parecer, sus planes fueron frustrados nuevamente.

—"Ni modo, tendré que seguirle la corriente hasta que muestre sus verdaderas intenciones" —Pensó Weiss.

La heredera sonrió falsamente y se giró hacia Ruby para "conversar" con ella.

—Si, al parecer mi hermana mayor llego ayer a la ciudad y mi padre lo envío a recogerla al aeropuerto —Weiss tomó un bocado de su comida, la cuál solo constaba de vegetales y comida libre de grasa. —Tuve que despedirlo por no avisarme. —Mencionó como si nada.

—¡Oh por dios, eso es terrible! —Ruby exclamó con horror.

—Lo sé, imagina lo indignada que yo estaba ayer —sin notarlo Weiss hablaba con Ruby como si fueran grandes amigas.

La joven Rose negó con las manos y la cabeza rápidamente.

—No Weiss, me refiero a... En el pobre hombre que perdió su trabajo, ¿Y si tenia familia? —Dijo Ruby con tristeza.

—Pues, ¿Y qué con eso? —Preguntó la peli blanca con una ceja levantada. Continuaba comiendo como si nada.

—Pues... —No encontraba las palabras correctas. —... Ya no podrá llevar dinero a su casa y su familia probablemente muera de hambre. —Mencionó casi susurrando.

—No entiendo... —Weiss estaba muy confundida.

Ruby se quedó pensando en las palabras correctas. Volteó a ver a Jaune y este comía tranquilamente con Pyrrha comiendo a su lado. Miró a su hermana y esta conversaba con Blake sobre motocicletas, aunque Blake simplemente respondía con seguidos "Aja" y "Ok", todos estaban lejanos a la conservación que tenía con la chica rica.

Entonces algo le vino a la mente, fueron unas palabras que su padre le dijo una vez. Se giró hacía Weiss y le habló.

—A veces hay que ponerse en los zapatos del otro para saber que es lo que sienten... ¿Qué hubieras hecho tu en el lugar de tu chófer? —Le cuestionó Ruby a la joven de cabellos blancos.

—Pues... Eso no tiene sentido... Me estas diciendo que... —De repente Weiss se quedó callada, como si estuviera en una especie de trance.

Allí se hallaba Weiss, vestida de chófer, frente a ella había a una versión de ella misma.

—¡Estas despedida! —Le gritó la Weiss frente a ella.

Luego se hallaba frente a una versión más intimidante de su padre.

—Tomé su liquidación y gracias por sus servicios —su padre le entregó un sobre con dinero. Ella procedió a abrirlo y únicamente habían como diez mil dólares, lo cuál era la liquidación que le daban a los empleados despedidos.

—Pero... Esto no me durará ni un día... —Susurró con voz quebrada la Weiss con vestimenta de chófer mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

De vuelta a la realidad. Ruby agitaba su mano frente al rostro de Weiss. Por alguna razón se había quedado allí quieta, sin decir nada.

—¿Eeeeh... Weiss? —La llamó.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Preguntó Pyrrha preocupada.

Ruby simplemente se encogió de hombros y empezó a agitarla un poco por los hombros.

—Prueba echándole un poco de agua en la cara —sugirió Blake con algo de malicia.

—Jajaja, claro que no haré eso Blake, que cosas dices —rió Ruby por lo que acababa de decir la chica de ojos amarillos.

Blake simplemente maldijo en silencio y siguió escuchando lo que sea que decía Yang.

—E-es terrible... —Murmuró Weiss con la voz cortada.

—( _ **Suspiro de alivio**_ ) vaya, creí que te había pasado algo —dijo Ruby.

Weiss la miró a los ojos, por alguna razón se sentía extraña y no dejaba de pensar en ese pobre chófer.

—M-me siento extraña... —Declaró la oji azul.

—Se llama culpa y lo sientes cuando le haces algo mal alguien y te sientes arrepentida —le dijo Ruby.

—¿C-como puedo dejar de sentirla? —Preguntó con dificultad.

Ruby le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió.

—Pues debes hacer algo por esa persona a la que le hiciste daño —le dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Weiss ladeo la cabeza a un lado y la miró con extrañeza.

—Entonces, aparte de los diez mil dólares de liquidación y la recomendación que mi padre le dio al chófer, ¿Debo darle algo más? —Weiss sonrió con determinación. —Qué fácil. —Sacó su celular y se puso a escribir un mensaje. —Le enviare unos diez mil dólares más y un auto deportivo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Ruby desde que escucho la cantidad de dinero de liquidación, se quedó con una expresión de cansancio. Puso una mano en el hombro de Weiss para llamar su atención.

—Creo que...

—¡Listo! Las cosas ya le llegaron y al parecer le gustaron —avisó Weiss con una sonrisa feliz. Se volteó a Ruby para ver que quería. —¿Decías algo? —Preguntó.

—Olvídalo —dijo Ruby con cansancio. Weiss era de otro mundo, uno en donde todo se resolvía con dinero y regalos caros.

La peli blanca simplemente rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo. De repente se dio cuenta de que habló con Ruby como si fueran mejores amigas, incluso esa mocosa se atrevió a sermonearla. La volteó a ver con enojo, Ruby comía tranquilamente mientras miraba un punto no específico de la nada. Iba a decirle algo, pero su atención se poso en Pyrrha como si hubiera visto algo que le llamara la atención.

—¡No puede ser! —Se levantó de su asiento y señaló a la pelirroja con su dedo. —¡Es Pyrrha Nikos! ¡La campeona olímpica juvenil ganadora de seis medallas de oro en los pasados juegos olímpicos! —Declaró con asombro llamando la atención de todos los miembros de la mesa los cuáles voltearon la vista hacía la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó Jaune ignorante de la situación.

Weiss lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—La campeona juvenil, es una atleta reconocida y muy famosa y... Además sale en la portada de los cereales Punking Peeks —dijo Weiss.

Tanto Ruby como Jaune miraron a Pyrrha fijamente, entonces fue cuándo el rubio abrió los ojos cómo platos.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Eres tu! —Estaba muy asombrado.

—Oh vamos, el cereal no era tan bueno y algunas personas se quejaron de que sabía a cartón —dijo Pyrrha un tanto apenada.

—¿Qué? Claro que no, a mi me gusta —comentó Jaune con una sonrisa poniendo mucho más incómoda a la de ojos verdes.

—Aaah... Ehhh —no encontraba palabras adecuadas.

Pyrrha volteó a ver a Ruby y esta la miraba con una sonrisa. Miró a Weiss la cuál la miraba con superioridad, como si le estuviera diciendo que es su nueva amiga, por otro lado Yang simplemente le sonreía con alegría y Blake, bueno simplemente la miraba sin expresión alguna.

—Oigan dejemos en paz a Pyrrha —sugirió Ruby de repente. —¡Traje galletas para todos! —Exclamó muy fuertemente.

La oji plata saco un recipiente y al abrirlo dejó salir un fuerte aroma de galletas de chocolate caseras. La pelirroja agradeció por esa acción, odiaba ser el centro de atención y lo peor era que desde que volvió desde Río hace varios meses, la gente no dejaba de acosarla.

—Tenga campeona —bromeó Ruby al pasarle un par de galletas.

—Gracias hehe —rió Pyrrha tomando las dos galletas.

—Toma Yang —le habló a su hermana.

—¿Te lavaste las manos? —Preguntó con seriedad.

—Tonta —dijo Ruby con falsa molestia.

La rubia rió con gracia y tomó ambas galletas.

—Gracias —agradeció Blake sin muchos ánimos.

—Gracias, huelen deliciosas —añadió Jaune.

—Gracias, receta familiar —dijo Ruby con orgullo.

—Aja si —su hermana la miró con reproche.

—Bueno, vi un tutorial en YouTube —confesó Ruby sacando la lengua.

—Bueno, aun así saben deliciosas. Te luciste Ruby —dijo Jaune provocando un sonrojo en la oji plata.

—Ya, ya, me sonrojas —bromeó Ruby cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

De repente ambos empezaron a reír entre sí.

Yang por alguna razón miró con seriedad al rubio, al contrario de Pyrrha, esta le clavo una mirada asesina a la joven Rose. Por supuesto que fue desapercibida por ambos chicos.

Weiss por su parte, ignoraba el bochornoso juego de niños que hacían estos inmaduros, así que decidió seguir comiendo para terminar lo antes posible, para poder irse rápidamente. La chica de ojos plateados ya la había hecho hacer algo sin darse cuenta y no sabría que más tenía entre manos esa niña.

—¡Y por último y más importante! ¡Mi nueva amiga Weiss! —Exclamó con fuerza.

—¿Qué? —Fue lo único que pudo decir la joven heredera, había puesto los ojos en blanco al ver que Ruby colocó un pequeño pastel de chocolate cubierto de crema batida con un mensaje en una tarjeta frente a ella. La peli blanca la tomó y la leyó en voz alta.

—Para mi nueva amiga, espero que nuestro mal comienzo no interfiera para que nuestra amistad florezca y podamos ser las mejores amigas... —terminó de leer el mensaje y volteó a ver a la chica a su lado.

Ruby la miraba con una sonrisa impaciente y estrellas en sus ojos. Parecía muy emocionada.

—¡Wow! Si sabe la mitad de bien de lo que se ve, entonces te habrás superado hermana —Yang estaba sorprendida.

Ruby la miro con enojo por un segundo y luego volvió su mirada hacia Weiss. La joven de cabellos blancos parecía indecisa de que hacer o que decir, miraba fijamente el pastel. Hasta que reaccionó y volteó a ver a la chica Rose para decirle algo.

—¿T-tiene pocas calorías? —Preguntó con nerviosismo.

Ruby y los demás la miraron fijamente por un instante, hasta que...

( _ **¡Slap!**_ )

Todos cayeron hacia atrás dejando sus piernas hacia arriba por lo que acababa de decir Weiss.

Ruby se levantó sujetándose la cabeza, una gota de sudor caía de su frente y con una sonrisa de pena se dirigió a la chica a su lado.

—No tengo idea de que quieres decir exactamente, pero te aseguro que no te hará daño —le aseguró Ruby.

Ella no quedó conforme, volteó a ver el pastel y luego a Ruby.

—Oh vamos, no te hará daño comer algo tan delicioso de vez en cuando —le dijo Ruby.

—No lo sé, esta piel no se consigue comiendo grasa y cosas dulces a cada rato —expuso su punto al mostrar su brazo, dejandoles ver su suave piel clara.

—En realidad si —Yang habló, haciendo que Weiss la mirará fijamente. Acto seguido, la rubia le mostró su brazo bien entrenado y no sólo eso, su piel era muy clara y resistente.

—P-pero cómo... —Weiss estaba confundida, creyó que solo ella mantenía una piel tan perfecta en toda la escuela.

—Ejercicio bebé —exclamó Yang con alegría.

Weiss entre cerró los ojos y no dijo nada más. En verdad no sabia por que pero si seguía intentando hacer sentir inferiores a estas chicas, entonces acabaría gritando mientras se tiraba del cabello con fuerza.

—Vamos Weiss, prueba el pastel —Ruby empezaba a impacientarse.

—Esta bien, esta bien, no tienes que presionarme —dijo la oji azul con molestia.

Volvió a mirar el pastel, debía admitirlo, se veía bien. Pero la imagen no tiene nada que ver con el sabor. Tomó una cuchara y tomó una cantidad minúscula del pastel con ella. Lo llevo hasta su boca y lo degusto con tranquilidad.

No quería admitirlo pero estaba delicioso. Sin darse cuenta tomo otra cucharada y otra, y otra, y otra más. Hasta que iba a tomar una más y se dio cuenta de que ya no había nada.

—Aaaammm... —Se lamentó con tristeza. Dejó la cuchara en su lugar y sacó su celular para revisar sus redes sociales como si nada.

—Y... ¿Te gustó? —Preguntó Ruby de repente.

—¿Eh? —Weiss la volteó a ver. De repente recordó el pastel. —¡Oh! Si, si. Estaba bueno, dale mis felicitaciones al chef —dijo simplemente y volvió su vista a su celular.

—Suficiente para mi —Ruby decidió no presionarla, sabía cómo era ella y no iba a pedir más de lo que obtuvo.

—Vaya, para lo poco que llevas cocinando, lo hiciste bien hermana —la felicito Yang.

—Oh, no fue la gran cosa —se ruborizo la menor.

—Claro que si, tus galletas sabían de lo mejor, en verdad te luciste —habló Jaune.

—Oh ya basta —se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

—Aunque no estoy acostumbrada a comer muchos dulces, debo admitir que me encantaron tus galletas —dijo Blake de forma tranquila.

—Cuándo quieras, me enseñas a prepararlas —le dijo Pyrrha con amabilidad.

—Este... —Ruby se sentía incómoda, casi nunca era el centro de atención y no esperaba tener amigos, nunca fue muy sociable en la vida real. En sus redes sociales lo era, pero solamente por sus dibujos y uno que otro amigo que tenía en otro país y ahora le resultaba un poco fácil hacer amigos. —"Después de todo, fue una buena idea aprender a hornear galletas jeje". —Pensó ella.

—¡Aich!, No puedo creerlo —se quejo Weiss llamando la atención de todos.

—¿Qué pasa Weiss? —Preguntó preocupada.

—Mi hermano ya tiene más de mil invitados para su fiesta de cumpleaños del sábado y me lo esta presumiendo ahora mismo —se quejo la joven heredera luego le mostró su celular en la cara a la oji plata para que viera lo que pasaba.

–Oooh... Espera... ¿¡Mil invitados!? —Se asustó Ruby.

—Wow, ese si que será un pastel muy grande —bromeó Yang.

—jajaja buena esa —rió Jaune. —Pero en serio, ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Acaso no sabes que regalarle a tu hermano? —Preguntó confundido.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Respondió ofendida. —¡Le regalaré lo de siempre! Una línea de ropa de diseñador, le gusta andar bien vestido. —Confesó Weiss.

Todos se miraron entre sí, ahora tenían más preguntas que respuestas. En verdad pareciera que esta chica era de otro mundo.

—Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? —Preguntó Ruby mirando a la peli blanca a los ojos.

—( ** _Suspiro_** ) Pues... Muchas cosas —dijo cabizbaja.

—Oye no te mortifiques la existencia por un asunto sin importancia —le dijo Yang para levantarle los ánimos.

Weiss la volteó a ver rápidamente con el ceño fruncido, pareciera que estaba muy ofendida.

—Si, Yang tiene razón —esta vez habló Ruby captando toda la atención de la chica a su lado. —Despreocúpate y procura divertirte mucho en esa fiesta.

—Pero...

—Claro, además es una fiesta, mientras estés con tus amigos no pasarás un rato aburrido —la corto Jaune.

Weiss nuevamente no sabia que decir, ¿Cómo era posible que personas tan comunes y corrientes le dieran consejos? Era inaudito.

Desvío la mirada hacia Blake y esta simplemente la miró con seriedad.

—"Rayos, esa mirada... Seguramente me quiere decir que no me preocupe y que deje de pensar en lo molesto que es mi hermano... Demonios, es muy sabia" —Pensó Weiss.

 ** _(¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_** )

La campana del final del receso interrumpió el momento de apoyo motivacional para Weiss. Uno a uno se fueron despidiendo y levantando de sus lugares para ir a sus respectivas clases.

Weiss caminaba cabizbaja hacia su clase hasta que Ruby y Blake la alcanzaron, bueno aunque la oji plata jalaba de una mano a la chica seria.

—Espera Weiss, hay que ir juntas a clase —le dijo Ruby con una sonrisa a la peli blanca, esta simplemente rodó los ojos y aceptó de mala gana.

—Y luego querrás que nos sentemos juntas a la hora de estudio en la biblioteca —Blake intento sonar sarcástica.

* * *

—¿Para que hablé? —Se quejo en voz baja. Estaba en la biblioteca sentada con Ruby y Weiss, una a cada uno de sus lados.

—Ssssshhh... —La silencio la bibliotecaria.

 **Más tarde**.

Weiss caminaba a la salida. En ningún momento dejo de pensar en todo lo que Ruby y las demás le dijeron.

—Quizás... Tengan razón... —Habló en voz baja. —Pero en serio necesitó invitar amigas o quedaré como una boba ante mi hermano. —Se dijo a sí misma, pero lamentablemente no conocía a nadie mas en la escuela a parte de...

—Nos vemos mañana Weiss —Ruby paso a su lado junto con su hermana mayor.

—Te cuidas mucho —dijo Yang con una sonrisa.

La peli blanca levantó su mano para despedirse pero no supo ni como ni por que, pero cuando acordo ya estaba corriendo tras ellas.

—¡Esperen chicas! —Las llamó.

—¿Qué sucede Weiss? —Preguntó Yang.

No sabía cómo decirles lo siguiente así que lo pensó un poco.

—Verán, el sábado hay una fiesta en mi casa... —Empezó a contar.

—Si, el cumpleaños de tu hermano —la interrumpió Ruby.

—Bueno si, es que... —En verdad no sabia como continuar. —... (Suspiro cansado), ¿Quería saber si querían ir como mis invitadas? —Al finalizar no sabia por que se sentía tan nerviosa.

Ambas hermanas se miraron entre sí, Ruby en su vida había sido invitada a un evento de esa clase. Yang por su parte no tenía ningún otro plan ese día, así que aceptaría.

—Pues gracias por la invitación Weiss —Yang agradeció. —Ruby y yo estaremos encantadas de ir a la fiesta, ¿Verdad Ruby? —Preguntó a su hermana.

Esta simplemente asintió rápidamente con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Perfecto! —Exclamó ella con alegría. —Deben llevar un regalo, descuiden cualquier cosa bastará. —Dijo con malicia imaginándose la cara de su hermano al ver las cosas tan corrientes que estas dos le regalaran.

—¡Entendido! —Gritó Ruby con emoción.

—Anotado, reina helada —bromeó Yang.

—¡Hey! ¿A que viene eso? —Se quejó Weiss.

—Jajaja, descuida es un apodo de cariño —la tranquilizó la rubia.

—¿... D-de cariño? —Se sentía nuevamente extraña.

Yang asintió y Ruby habló.

—Si, al principio creí que eras muy mala... —Confesó Ruby rascándose la cabeza. —... ¡Pero luego demostraste que estaba equivocada! ¡ERES UNA GRAN PERSONA Y ES UN ENORME GUSTO SER TU AMIGA! —Declaró Ruby para darle un fuerte abrazo a la de blancos cabellos.

Weiss se quedó sin habla, estaba muy sonrojada por alguna razón, siempre le habían dicho alagos, incluso mejores que los que acababa de escuchar. Pero esta vez sentía que no eran por cortesía, si no, que eran genuinos.

—Este... Gracias... —Agradeció por lo bajo.

La menor se separó y nuevamente ella y su hermana agradecieron por la invitación. Se despidieron de ella agitando su mano, pero la heredera habló nuevamente.

—¡No olviden invitar a Pyrrha, a Jaune y a Blake! —Les gritó a la distancia. —¡Es más, inviten a quien quieran, incluso a sus familiares si gustan! —Parecía emocionada mientras decía eso.

Ambas se miraron entre sí y sonrieron mutuamente.

—¡Claro, de tu parte amiga! —Le gritó Yang.

—¡Graciaaas! —Gritó Ruby.

Al final se perdieron de vista pero ella seguía agitando su mano y sonriendo con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Pero que acaba de pasar? —Dijo con los dientes apretados.

Su vida se empezaba a hacer más interesante y se pondría mejor.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Compartan la historia si les gusta, por favor D:**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la próxima y lamento haber tardado en actualizarla :3.**_


	5. Capítulo 5: El Colmillo Blanco

_**Bienvenidos** **a otro capítulo :'3.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: El colmillo blanco.**

Blake caminaba a casa con una seriedad que intimidaría a cualquiera. ¿Y quien no estaría molesto?, Si le tocó compartir mesa y mucho de su tiempo con una persona desagradable, Weiss Schnee. La heredera de la corporación Schnee, una cadena de empresas sumamente famosa alrededor del mundo y una muy dañina para el ambiente y para cualquiera que se metiera en su camino.

Dichas empresas y dueños de esta, habían sido responsables de su sufrimiento y de la mayoría de sus desgracias desde que tiene memoria. Su familia siempre había sido de muy bajos recursos y desde muy joven, sus padres siempre se esforzaron para poder sobrevivir.

Incluso su padre, él era un hombre muy trabajador y siempre se esforzaba por llevar dinero a la casa. Siempre se esforzó para que ella tuviera una educación aceptable y siempre se preocupaba por ella y su madre. Últimamente tenían una economía estable y todo gracias al esfuerzo combinado de todos los miembros de su familia, incluyéndola, ya que hasta ella trabajaba aunque sea trabajos de medio tiempo desde que tenía diez. Pero ahora debía enfocarse en sus estudios y no en llevar dinero a la casa.

Y es por eso que ahora que estaba a unos pocos años de ir a la universidad, se esforzaría muchísimo para poder ser alguien importante y demostrarles a sus padres que pueden estar orgullosos de ella.

Aunque había un pequeño problema que últimamente la estaba molestando.

( _ **¡Bip!**_ )

—¿¡En serio!? ¿Cómo consiguió mí numero esa niña? —Detuvo su andar y se exaltó un tanto sorprendida al ver el mensaje que le cayó en su celular.

Lo leyó nuevamente y entre cerró un poco la vista para leer el extraño mensaje que le acababan de enviar.

 **De contacto desconocido:**

—Hola Blake, soy yo Ruby. Ya sabes la chica que se sentó contigo a la hora del almuerzo, la que tiene la hermana rubia y además es tu amiga, claro que Yang también lo es y no es por ver quién es más tu amiga, a ambas nos caes igual de bien y por eso... Espera, me desvíe del tema... Lo que quiero decir, es que Weiss hará una fiesta el sábado, bueno en realidad, es el cumpleaños de su hermano menor y ella cómo una buena amiga que es, nos invitó a mi y a Yang, además nos dijo que podíamos llevar invitados, también nos pidió que te avisarámos por si querías asistir, es el sábado. ¿Iras? ¿Llevarás a alguien?, Espero tu respuesta, ah y otra cosa...

( _ **¡Click!**_ )

Blake se cansó de leer y decidió guardar su celular. Bufó por la ridiculez que acababa de leer y decidió seguir su camino.

—Si cómo no, ¿Yo ir a una fiesta de esas personas? Me muero de la risa —murmuró con seriedad la peli negra.

Si bien era cierto que no le caía bien nadie de la familia Schnee, eso no quería decir que odiara a Yang o a Ruby, ellas eran un tanto amigables... Sobre todo la rubia, ella si que era amigable... Demasiado... Muchísimo... ¿Acaso Yang conocerá el término "Respetar el espacio personal"?.

Aunque eso ya no importaba, no iría a esa fiesta y se lo diría mañana a primera hora a esa tal Ruby.

 **Un rato después.**

Ella llegaba a una comunidad que parecía muy pobre, tal vez allí vivían las personas más desdichadas del país o tal vez del mundo, si eso pensaba el resto de la nación, aunque para ella la mayoría eran personas luchadoras que no se rendían con nada. Pero a ella no le importaba lo que los demás pensarán, le encantaba vivir allí, se sentía bien estar con los suyos y ver a los niños jugar tranquilamente le traía recuerdos lindos y también unos no tan lindos.

—" _¿Papá? ¡NOOOOOO! ¡Papá!_ " —Blake agitó su cabeza al recordar una fea tragedia que ocurrió en este lugar hace mucho.

Empezó a respirar de forma agitada y se apresuró a llegar a casa lo antes posible. No podía estar tranquila hasta no verlos con sus propios ojos.

Llegó a su casa, una que estaba un poco alejada de las demás casas. Era de dos plantas y aunque no era la gran cosa, se encontraba bien cuidada.

Entró a esta rápidamente y se encontró con su madre en la sala. Una mujer un poco más baja que ella, de cabello negro y ojos amarillos, vestía un vestido negro de cuerpo completo con partes amarillas y blancas.

Dejó escapar un poco de aire que mantenía en sus pulmones y se acercó a ella para saludarla.

—Ya llegue mamá —le habló ella.

La mujer le extendió los brazos y ambas se abrazaron por un tiempo.

—Blake, hija, ¿Cómo te fue en tu tercer día de clases? —Preguntó su madre. —¿No me digas que ya tienes novio? —Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Mamá! —Se quejó Blake.

Su madre simplemente se tapó la boca para ocultar su risa. Su nombre era Kali y al parecer le encantaba molestar a su única hija, aunque sabia que Blake era una persona muy reservada, además de seria y muy responsable, ella deseaba que algún día encontrará a alguien que la hiciera feliz y tal vez, solo tal vez se fuera de este basurero que llaman hogar y que han tenido la desgracia de vivir incluso desde que ella era pequeña, si, no deseaba que su hija compartiera su mismo destino.

—¿Mamá, en que piensas?

La pregunta de Blake la sacó de su ensimismamiento y la hizo voltear a verla.

—¿EH?, Nonono, en nada en especial hija jeje... —Rió de forma nerviosa. —¿Por que no vas a visitar a tu padre a su despacho por mientras está lista la cena? —Fue un pedido más que una pregunta.

Blake asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Solo pidió un momento para quitarse el sofocante uniforme de escuela.

 **Un rato después**.

Blake salió de su casa ya vestida con con otra ropa. Una blusa negra un poco pequeña que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, un pantalón negro muy ajustado, zapatos negros y por último, una camisa de botones de mangas largas sin abotonar con la parte trasera de esta un poco larga. Se dirigió a un pequeño edificio de tres plantas en donde trabajaba su padre, al parecer su padre era algo así como el alcalde de la pequeña comunidad, un título que no valía mucho en otros lugares pero que daba mucho respeto entre los habitantes de dicho lugar.

Blake llegó al edificio y cómo si nada, saludó a los dos guardias que se encontraban resguardando la puerta en dicho lugar y se interno en el edificio. El interior de este si que estaba muy bien cuidado, cómo cualquier otro edificio de gobierno.

Subió por las escaleras y se dirigió hasta el tercer piso. Allí se desvío por un pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que tenía una placa que decía "Oficina del alcalde: Ghira Belladona" y entró sin tocar.

Allí se encontraba un hombre algo fornido y muy alto, de cabello negro barba y bigote unidos, este usaba un abrigo azul que dejaba su pecho un tanto al descubierto, además de pantalones color caqui. Su padre parecía muy concentrado revisando unos papeles con demasiado detenimiento. Usaba lentes para leer y parecía no prestar atención a su alrededor.

Blake se acercó de forma sigilosa hasta ponerse atrás de su padre. Se acercó un poco a él y sin previo aviso.

—¡Aaaah! —Él se dio un tremendo susto al ser abrazado por la espalda. —Oh Blake, eres tú... —Suspiro aliviado.

—Hola papá, mamá me dijo que te visitará antes de la cena, aunque lo iba a hacer de todos modos —habló Blake mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre y cerraba los ojos un momento para descansar.

—Oh que lindo de tu parte, y descuida, ya casi acabo aquí y nos podremos ir a casa para cenar —le dijo él mientras volvía su vista a los papeles, dejando a su hija en donde estaba descansando.

—Aja... —Dijo Blake sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Y cómo te fue hoy en la escuela? —Preguntó él mientras revisaba los papeles.

Blake dudo un poco antes de responder.

—Un tanto... Interesante —dijo ella no muy segura.

Eso hizo que su padre la observará de reojo con una ceja levantada. Era raro que su hija no dijera algo más desinteresado, pero mejor decidió encogerse de hombros y terminar lo antes posible aquí para ir con su esposa a cenar.

La noche paso rápido, Blake cenó con sus padres, lavo los platos, limpio un poco la cocina, conversó con sus padres temas acerca de la escuela, el trabajo de su padre y del día de su madre, el cuál ella si lo tenía más aburrido, al tener que estar sola en la casa todo el día. Pero que aún así lo valía para poder reunirse con sus dos seres queridos al final del día. Después de eso Blake se fue a hacer su tarea y a estudiar un poco.

Pasadas las ocho de la noche, Blake se encontraba sumamente aburrida por lo que decidió salir a dar una vuelta para despejar su mente un poco.

Avisó a sus padres que regresaría en un par de horas y que volvería antes de las diez. Ninguno de los dos tuvo inconvenientes ya que la comunidad era segura y todos se cuidaban entre todos.

Caminaba tranquilamente hasta la plaza del centro de la comunidad para sentarse por un rato y observar las estrellas. Pasaron los minutos y aún seguía viendo el firmamento.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y decidió que ya era tiempo de ir a otra parte.

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles desoladas de los alrededores. No era que fuera peligroso, si no que todos sus habitantes ya se encontraban durmiendo en sus casas.

Iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no notó que una chica de largo cabello castaño con pecas en su rostro, ojos grises, piel un tanto oscura y de vestimenta que constaba de una camiseta negra algo ajustada y un short café un poco corto y zapatos cafés de suela gruesa, la seguía de forma sigilosa desde hace rato.

La chica iba un poco agachada mientras se acercaba a Blake, además de que en su rostro se notaba que aguantaba la risa.

—¡Blake!

—¡Waaah! —La peli negra soltó un gran grito al momento en que sintió a alguien subirse a su espalda y abrazarla del cuello.

—¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó de forma divertida la chica.

Con la respiración acelerada, Blake miró de reojo a la chica que acababa de darle tremendo susto, no hacía falta ser genio para saber que la chica de ojos amarillos estaba molesta, al contrario de la otra, quién esbozaba una enorme sonrisa por lo que acababa de hacer, sin mencionar que seguía haciendo que Blake la llevará a caballo.

—Hola Ilia —saludó Blake con su típico tono tranquilo. —¿Puedes bajarte de mi espalda?, Estoy un poco agotada cómo para andar cargando a alguien de mi misma edad. —Pidió ella amablemente.

—¡Ay! Esta bien —renegó al momento de bajarse de la espalda de Blake.

—Gracias —agradeció ella pero se cruzó de brazos y miró con desaprobación a la chica frente a ella.

—¡Oye no me veas así! No tienes que enojarte por saludarte a mi manera —Ilia levantó las manos al decir eso, para después desviar la mirada y cruzarse de brazos. Además de que infló los cachetes haciendo claramente un puchero.

—No es por eso que te veo así... —Le dijo Blake. —ES POR ESO. — Dijo Blake con un tono elevado pero no tan fuerte como para alterar el orden, señaló la máscara que Ilia traía en su cabeza, era de color blanco con los agujeros de los ojos de color negro y rasgos rojos.

En seguida la chica la miró con nerviosismo y empezó a sudar a cántaros.

—Iliaaaa... —Musitó Blake con enojo.

—¡Agh! Esta bien, me dirigía a la reunión semanal del colmillo blanco, ¿De acuerdo? —Confesó ella con mucha irritación.

Blake se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano para después observar a su amiga y negar con la cabeza.

—Mira... Se que quieres ayudar a una buena causa pero hay... Mejores alternativas para seguir adelante —Blake intentó sonar razonable, pero ella misma no se convencía y se rascaba la cabeza mientras hablaba.

—Blake... —La llamó ella. —No todos podemos ir a la preparatoria con solo querer, algunos nacemos sin suerte. —Mencionó con aires de tristeza.

Blake solamente pudo mirar al suelo por los dolorosos recuerdos que tenía y que seguramente nunca la dejarían en paz.

Hubiera seguido en un estado de depresión puro, pero la castaña la tomó de la mano y la hizo verla.

—¿Vamos juntas a la reunión? —Preguntó ella con una sonrisa tranquila.

Blake desvío la mirada a un lado, parecía un tanto nerviosa al momento de responder.

—¿A-Adam estará allí? —Preguntó con nerviosismo.

La otra chica soltó la mano de Blake y frunció el ceño ligeramente, parecía algo molesta por la pregunta de la pelinegra.

—Sabes que si estará allí, él es el líder después de todo, ¿Recuerdas? Tontita —Le decía la chica con una pequeña vena en su frente.

Blake no notó el enojo de la chica, miró hacia atrás y luego hacia el frente. Parecía estar muy dudosa.

—Bien, vamos a ver a la vieja banda jeje —aceptó con una sonrisa muy impropia de ella.

La chica soltó un suspiro cansado. Entonces ambas caminaron juntas a su destino, un edificio abandonado en los límites de la ciudad, estaba cómo a treinta minutos de la comunidad, por lo que no tardarían mucho en llegar.

—Me alegra que vinieras, hace tiempo que no vas a una reunión del grupo —habló Ilia con emoción.

—Ilia... —Blake la vio a los ojos sin emoción alguna. —Apenas han pasado uno tres días desde que decidí salirme del grupo por motivos escolares, ¿Recuerdas? —Preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—Pero pareciera que fue hace años... Y me haces tanta falta —Susurró lo último en voz baja.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Preguntó Blake con curiosidad.

—¡Na-nada! No es nada jeje —mencionó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Blake simplemente rodó los ojos y decidió no preguntar.

* * *

Un rato después llegaron al edificio abandonado, parecía que no había nadie, pero...

La castaña se acercó a tocar la puerta, enseguida un tipo con una máscara idéntica a la suya abrió una pequeña abertura en esta y preguntó.

—Contraseña

—El planeta es nuestro hogar y por eso debemos cuidarlo —habló Ilia de forma tranquila.

—Lo siento Ilia, esa es la antigua contraseña, mientras no estabas la cambiamos —le avisó el sujeto.

—¿¡Qué!? —Gritó exaltada la chica. —¿¡Y como voy a saberla si yo no estaba presente cuándo la cambiaron!?

El sujeto se rasco la nuca con algo de timidez.

—Pues... Pues...

—Solo déjanos pasar Rico —pidió Blake de forma desinteresada.

—Oh, esta bien...

La puerta se abrió permitiéndole la entrada a ambas chicas.

—Gracias —agradeció Ilia con mucho enojo.

—Hola Blake —la saludó Rico.

—Hola Rico —devolvió el saludo.

—¿Qué tal la escuela?

—De lo peor, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo —Blake sonrió de forma relajada.

Después de esa corta platica, ambas se dirigieron hasta el interior del edificio, bajaron por una escaleras hasta llegar al sótano en donde habían tal vez más de sesenta u ochenta miembros del colmillo blanco. Todos usaban vestimentas negras con esa extraña máscara que usaba la amiga de Blake.

—Hola Blake —la saludó una chica.

—Hola Diana —saludó ella de forma amistosa.

—Hey Blake, ¿Cuánto tiempo? —la saludó alguien más.

—Hola Rick, ¿Qué tal todo?

Después de saludar a muchos conocidos y varios no tan conocidos. Blake e Ilia se sentaron en una mesa que había por allí, esperaban a que el líder de la zona hiciera acto de presencia y dijera unas cuantas palabras.

—¿Oye no quieres que te consiga una máscara? —Preguntó Ilia a Blake, ella ya usaba su respectiva máscara para que ocultará su identidad.

—No.

—¿Estas segura?

—Si

—Pero, ¿Y si alguien descubre tu identidad? —Preguntó un tanto inquieta.

—La mayoría de aquí sabe mi identidad y yo sé la de casi todos —dijo Blake restándole importancia al asunto.

Un tanto insegura, la castaña la dejó de molestar, aunque aún pensaba que Blake se vería muy bien con una mascara. Si, la chica tenía muchos pensamientos extraños acerca de su amiga de antaño, además de que estaba sentada muy cerca de Blake y a cada segundo la miraba de reojo, claro que la pelinegra no lo notaba, una por que Ilia usaba máscara y simulaba ver hacía el frente y otra, por que la de ojos amarillos observaba el mensaje que Ruby le envió a su celular hace horas.

—" _¿En verdad espera que yo fuera a esa fiesta?_ " —Se preguntó en su mente.

Era ajena de lo que sucedía a los alrededores, cómo el hecho de que un joven pelirrojo de tal vez su misma edad con vestimentas negras subió a un pequeño escenario para dirigirse a todos, este usaba una máscara blanca cómo todas que solamente le cubría sus ojos, cómo si fuera unos anteojos.

Este era Adam Taurus, líder del colmillo blanco en esta zona de la ciudad. El colmillo blanco era una organización no lucrativa que se encargaba de atacar a aquellas organizaciones millonarias cuyos pensamientos y acciones le hacían daño al ambiente y al planeta. Eran vistos cómo criminales por que arruinaban las maquinarias de construcción y saqueaban los camiones repartidores de dichas empresas para darles una lección y que así no siguieran atentando contra el medio ambiente. Muchas compañías aprendían la lección.

Aunque había una compañía que parecía no entender dicho mensaje, "La corporación Schnee". La más dañina de todas, sus propietarios creían que todo se arreglaba con dinero, pero no era así, no les importaba en lo más mínimo sus acciones y simplemente aplastaban a todos los que quisieran, sin interesarles en lo más mínimo el dolor de los demás.

—Hermanos y hermanas, está noche damos inicio a una nueva reunión en donde celebramos una victoria más contra la tiranía y el poder que tienen los más ricos sobre los desafortunados que hay en este mundo tan injusto —Adam dio inicio a la reunión alzando la voz para que todos lo escucharán.

 _¡Siiii! ¡Vivaaaa!_

Entre aplausos y gritos de apoyo para su más reciente logro, todos los miembros del colmillo blanco celebraban esa victoria, detener el daño a una zona arbolada en donde muchos ricos ignorantes creían que había petróleo pero al final por la intromisión de varios miembros del colmillo blanco, habían logrado que se detuviera la destrucción de dicha zona.

Mientras tanto Blake seguía pensando en que debía hacer sobre dicha invitación, por alguna razón no quería ser grosera con Ruby o Yang, pero si sus amigos descubrían que fue a tal evento a la casa de sus enemigos, entonces tal vez saldría perdiendo amistades de hace muchos años, cómo la de Ilia y Adam.

No notó que la castaña se acercaba a ella por su costado, Ilia tenía mucha curiosidad por ver que tanto observaba Blake en su celular. Tuvo un pensamiento pícaro en el cuál la descubría viendo imágenes atrevidas de sus libros, que también eran atrevidos. Si, la chica conocía los gustos de Blake y viceversa.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció al instante en que leyó el mensaje que ella tenia en su celular.

—Fiesta en la casa Schnee...

 **Unos momentos antes.**

—Pero no por que hayamos ganado una batalla, no quiere decir que la guerra acabo, ¡Aún queda vencer al enemigo más importante y más dañino de todos! —Gritó Adam haciendo que todos empezarán a abuchear al apellido Schnee.

Para el pelirrojo, esa corporación era muy problemática y muy bien vigilada, no solo por la alta seguridad que tenían, si no que había un rumor que decía que el mismo gobierno apoyaba sus actividades ilícitas.

—Si tan solo hubiera una forma de infiltrarse en la mansión Schnee y pasar desapercibidos para averiguar sus planes de construcción y así frustrarlos antes de que hagan su movimiento... —Murmuró Adam para si mismo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el escenario.

Los demás miembros aún abucheaban el apellido Schnee mientras que otros conversaban y comían algo para disfrutar el momento, todo era tranquilidad hasta que...

—¿¡FUISTE INVITADA A UNA FIESTA EN LA MANSIÓN DE LA FAMILIA SCHNEE!?

El grito de Ilia no sólo hizo que el lugar se quedará en completo silencio, también hizo que todos los que estaban presentes mirarán con asombro a Blake, además hizo que la pelinegra quedará un poco sorda, con el cabello despeinado y algo aturdida por el fuerte grito.

Blake tardó unos segundos en reponerse y cuándo lo hizo, miró con nerviosismo y miedo a su amiga.

—¿¡Quéeee! ¡Claro que no! —Se defendió Blake.

Se puso de pie y miró a todas partes, recibiendo las miradas penetrantes de casi todos.

—Entonces... —La castaña le arrebató el celular a Blake y le mostró el mensaje en la pantalla. —¿Qué significa esto? ¡Dime! —Exigió saber.

—¡No es lo que parece!

Blake intentó decir algo pero los murmullos en la multitud que la rodeaban la hacían sentir muy diminuta. Además de que le dolía que sus amigos pensarán así de ella.

—A ver —un chico tomó el celular de Blake y leyó el mensaje. —¿Fiesta en la mansión Schnee? —Dijo con algo de intriga.

—Déjame ver eso... —Pidió una chica e hizo lo mismo que hizo el chico.

Uno por uno leían el mensaje en el celular de Blake y uno por uno empezaban a mirarla con desaprobación, o eso sentía ella, ya que todos usaban máscara.

—¿Blake, esto es cierto? —Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, era la de Adam.

Blake se dio la vuelta rápidamente y lo vio con miedo.

—Nonono nono, no es lo que parece, resulta que una chica en mi clase es amiga de Weiss Schnee y cómo fue invitada a la fiesta, me dijo que Weiss me invitaba a dicha reunión... —Se defendió rápidamente y se acercó al chico para tomar su celular, pero...

—¿N-no mientes? —La voz quebraba de Ilia la hizo voltear.

Su amiga ya no tenía la máscara dejando ver que lloraba con amargura mientras la observaba a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

Blake rápidamente se acercó y la abrazó, recostando su cabeza en su pecho para consolarla.

—Es verdad, te juro que nunca sería amiga de alguien tan repugnante como lo es un Schnee... —Le aseguró Blake con toda la confianza del mundo.

Ilia levantó un poco la vista y sus ojos grises vieron fijamente los ojos amarillos de Blake.

—L-lo siento por dudar de ti... E-es que desde que perdí a mis padres por culpa de la familia Schnee, y-yo... Y-yo...

—Ya, ya –la tranquilizó Blake. —Descuida, no hace falta que lo digas. Yo estuve allí y es muy doloroso recordar lo que paso... —La tranquilizó acariciando su cabeza para calmarla.

Después de un abrazo y ese emotivo momento entre ambas, varios se acercaron a Blake para disculparse por dudar de ella.

Pero Adam por alguna razón leía con mucha intriga la parte del mensaje en el celular de Blake que decía sobre llevar invitados.

—¿Entonces no iras a esa fiesta? —Preguntó Ilia ya un poco más tranquila.

Blake soltó una leve risa y negó con sus manos.

—Claro que no iré jaja

—O tal vez, deberías ir y llevar invitados —la sugerencia de Adam a sus espaldas hizo que todo mundo lo volteara a ver lentamente y con una expresión de impacto en su rostro, claro que solo a Blake y a Ilia se le notaban por que no usaban máscara.

Lo observaron por unos segundos hasta que reaccionaron.

 _¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!?_

Gritó todo el mundo por lo que su líder sugirió. Adam simplemente se rió de forma divertida y los tranquilizó.

 **Un rato después.**

Adam, Blake e Ilia se encontraban sentados en una mesa escuchando el plan del pelirrojo con todo los demás escuchando de cerca lo que su líder tenía que decir.

—Este es el plan. Necesitamos que alguien se infiltre en la mansión principal de los Schnee para revisar su bóveda y ver que es lo que traman —explicó Adam.

Blake e Ilia se miraron entre sí un poco indecisas. Algo no les gustaba en ese plan.

—Muy bien Adam, déjame ver si entendí —pidió Blake un tanto confundida. —¿Quieres que vaya a esa fiesta con miembros del colmillo blanco cómo mis invitados personales? —Adam le asintió con una sonrisa tranquila. —Pero, ¿Cuantos irían y quienes serían?

Adam lo pensó un poco y miró a los alrededores para ver quienes podrían ir, pero la pura verdad era que necesitaba a alguien que fuera bueno en pasar desapercibido.

—Yo iré en persona —habló decidido el pelirrojo.

Blake levantó una ceja, muchos de los miembros del colmillo blanco le dieron su apoyo aplaudiendo la valentía de su líder.

—También iré yo —Ilia alzó la mano.

La pelinegra la volteó a ver con los ojos abiertos cómo platos y con una expresión incrédula en su rostro.

—¿¡Qué!? —Dijo Blake alzando la voz. —P-pero... ¿Por que? —Preguntó con preocupación.

—No puedo dejarlos solos, necesitarán que los vigile de cerca por sí algo pasa —habló con seriedad. —" _Además no puedo dejar a Blake sola con Adam..._ " —Pensó para si misma, dejando en claro que sus palabras tenían doble sentido.

—Me parece perfecto que vayas —habló Adam levantándose de su silla. —También irán unos tres miembros más que nos esperarán a una distancia segura de la mansión para recogernos cuándo la fiesta termine. —Volteó a ver a tres miembros del colmillo que siempre lo acompañaban, estos le asintieron dándole su apoyo.

—Pero Blake no ha dicho que irá —una chica habló haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a la pelinegra.

Blake sudo un poco y con tantos ojos cubiertos por máscaras observándola, no tuvo más remedio.

—Aceptaré ir solo por el bien del colmillo blanco y su misión —habló de forma simple y directa.

Todos le aplaudieron por la gran decisión que acababa de tomar. Ella agradeció con su mano, sintió una mano en su hombro y al voltear a ver quien era, se encontró con Adam, este le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias Blake, te juro que todo saldrá bien y será gracias a ti —agradeció el pelirrojo.

—N-no es nada... —Titubeo Blake con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Después de ese momento, Adam explicó el resto del plan y al acordar quienes irían, el pelirrojo dio por finalizada la reunión.

Ilia y Blake se fueron juntas. Después de despedirse, la pelinegra llegó casi a las diez de la noche a casa.

Por poco llega después del toque de queda que su padre imponía siempre y que evitaba que ella y su madre salieran de casa, a menos que fuera una emergencia.

Blake se acostó a dormir pensando en la dura tarea que se suponía haría mañana, hablar con la heredera de la familia Schnee.

 **A la mañana siguiente**.

Era la hora del almuerzo y ella tomaba asiento en una mesa solitaria, esperando a que las demás llegarán por su cuenta. De todos modos ya estaba acostumbrada a que Ruby y las demás se sentarán en su mesa sin invitación alguna.

Blake espero un rato a que Ruby llegará con las demás y por mientras esperaba sacó un libro para leer.

Al poco tiempo llegó Ruby sin Yang.

—Hola Blake, ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó Ruby tomando asiento sin esperar invitación.

—Hola Ruby —saludo sin muchos ánimos. —¿Dónde está tu hermana Yang? —Preguntó por pura curiosidad.

—Por allá... —Ruby señaló una mesa a unos metros de la suya.

Blake volteó a ver y observó a la rubia fornida sentada con su grupo de amigos de su respectiva curso.

La rubia notó que Blake la observaba y la saludó agitando su mano y mostrándole una enorme sonrisa a la pelinegra.

La de ojos amarillos desvío la mirada y levanto un poco su mano para darle un rápido saludo a la chica, volviendo a sentarse de frente nuevamente.

Al poco rato llegaron Pyrrha y Jaune, junto con una chica de cabello corto color naranja con ojos azules algo hiperactiva y un joven de cabello corto color negro con ojos de color rosa de aspecto oriental, algo reservado y tranquilo, era lo opuesto a la actitud de la chica.

—Hola, yo soy Nora y él es mi amigo Ren, estamos encantados de conocerte —se presentó la chica.

—Blake Belladona, el placer es todo mio —se presentó ella con amabilidad.

El chico solamente asintió de forma gentil y se dispuso a comer su comida. Vio fijamente a Nora, quién tomó su postre y se lo comió sin su permiso, esta al notar que la miraba, le sonrió mostrándole sus dientes manchados con dulce. Ren volvió a comer restándole importancia a la actitud infantil de su amiga.

A Blake le pareció muy graciosa la escena. Pero decidió comer su comida antes de que su postre desapareciera también.

—Oye Blake —la llamó Ruby.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó ella.

—¿Iras a la fiesta de cumpleaños del hermano menor de Weiss? Aún no me has respondido el mensaje, si iras o no —preguntó un tanto nerviosa la oji plata.

Blake desvío la mirada a un lado, no estaba segura aún, pero no podía echarse para atrás en este momento, se lo había prometido a Adam y a Ilia.

—Cl-claro q-que iré y unos amigos también irán... —Mencionó Blake con algo de dificultad.

—¡Explendido que vayas! —La voz de Weiss hizo a todos voltearse para verla.

La peliblanca dejó su comida en la mesa y tomó asiento junto a Ruby.

—Ruby Rose —Weiss habló.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó la joven Rose mientras llevaba un bocado a su boca, el cuál se detuvo antes de llegar.

—Deja eso —Weiss le quitó la cuchara y la dejó en la mesa. —Necesito una lista de las personas que invitaste para anotarlos en la lista de invitados para que así puedan pasar a la fiesta del sábado sin inconvenientes, ¿Entendiste? —Pidió Weiss con tono mandon.

Los ojos plateados de Ruby miraron su comida y luego a Weiss.

—¿Puede ser después del almuerzo? —Preguntó ella con una sonrisa un tanto sugerente.

—No —dictaminó Weiss con enojo.

—( _ **Suspiro**_ ) Esta bien, enseguida la escribo —habló una derrotada Ruby.

—Espero —Weiss se sentó derecha en su lugar y empezó a comer su comida con elegancia y tranquilidad.

Blake por su parte, miraba con enojo a esa engreída, no permitiría que se saliera con la suya ni siquiera con algo tan bobo.

—¿Oye, por que no pasas una hoja por la mesa y que cada quien se apunte? —Sugirió Blake a Ruby.

Ruby puso sus ojos con estrellas mirando a Blake agradeciéndole en silencio.

—Me parece una genial idea —apoyo Pyrrha.

—¡Fiesta el sábado! —Gritó Nora con emoción. —¡Será una buena oportunidad para que Reni les demuestre sus movimientos! —Abrazó al chico del cuello.

Este solo soltó un suspiro cansado mientras seguía comiendo con Nora enganchada a su cuello.

—Si, a eso le llamó aprovechar cada segundo —la alago Weiss. —Deberías aprender un poco de ella. —Le recriminó de forma dura a Ruby.

—Lo siento... Jeje —se disculpó Ruby de forma nerviosa.

Blake simplemente rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo su comida. Observaba mientras todos apuntaban sus nombres en la hoja de papel que Ruby consiguió en una mesa cercana.

—Tu turno Blake —Ruby le ofreció la hoja a la pelinegra.

La de ojos amarillos se puso de pie y se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa para alcanzar la hoja y cuando la tomó en sus manos.

( ** _¡Slap!_** )

—¡AAH! —Gritó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas al recibir una fuerte nalgada en su trasero.

Se dio la vuelta para ver quien había sido el responsable de esta acción y se encontró con una larga cabellera amarilla, unos ojos violetas y una enorme y blanca sonrisa socarrona.

—Hola Blake, lamentó la palmada pero... —Yang se tapó la boca para evitar reír. —¡Pero dejaste sin protección tu retaguardia! ¡JAJAJAJA! —La rubia no lo aguantó más y se echó a reír por el juego de palabras que dijo.

Esa broma hizo que los demás en la mesa se echaran a reír. Incluso Weiss se tapó la boca para no reír a carcajadas.

Blake bajó la mirada ocultando su evidente sonrojo, tenía el ceño fruncido y no tenía palabras para decir algo. Solamente volvió a tomar asiento en su lugar, debía apuntar su nombre y salir de esto lo antes posible, poco a poco las risas empezaron a disminuir y todos continuaron comiendo.

Mientras escribía su nombre, Yang se sentó a su lado y la abrazó de la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, haciendo que la pelinegra se detuviera y pusiera una expresión cansada.

—Hey, ¿Qué haces chica? —Preguntó Yang un tanto curiosa.

Blake iba a responder pero Ruby se le adelantó.

—Weiss necesita que todos apunten sus nombres para que podamos entrar sin problemas a la fiesta del sábado —explicó Ruby.

—Oooh ya veo —después de ser informada, Yang recostó su cabeza más pegada a la de Blake, junto su cachete con el de la pelinegra y cerró sus ojos para dormir un poco.

Mientras tanto Blake tenía la cara muy roja mientras terminaba de escribir su nombre en la hoja de papel. Se le era muy difícil, ya que la cercanía de Yang y los pechos de esta chocando contra el costado de su espalda la ponían muy nerviosa.

Cuándo por fin terminó de escribir, notó que Yang no se había apuntado.

—Oye Yang, aquí tienes —le ofreció la hoja a la chica para ver si podía quitársela de encima.

Yang abrió uno de sus ojos, observó la hoja por un segundo y lo volvió a cerrar, se acomodo un poco más cerca de Blake y dijo.

—Hazme el favor, baby —dijo Yang.

Blake iba a renegar pero...

—Yang Xiao Long baby —la corto Yang antes que pudiera decir algo más.

Para este punto la pelinegra estaba muy roja, pero ya no eran nervios, si no, mucha ira contenida.

Escribió de forma fugaz el nombre de Yang en la hoja ya para salir de esta situación de una vez por todas.

—¿Así? —Le mostró la hoja a la rubia para que viera si su nombre estaba bien escrito.

Yang abrió uno de sus ojos, vio la hoja y lo volvió a cerrar.

—Te falto el "Baby", baby —dicho esto se volvió a acomodar aun más pegada a Blake.

Para este punto Blake tenía un tic en su ojo. Le pasó la hoja a Ruby deslizándola por la mesa para hacérsela llegar a la oji plata.

Ya después de hacer eso, Blake miró con una sonrisa cargada de malicia a Yang y como la rubia había dicho una broma tonta.

( ** _¡PAM!_** )

Decidió caer de espaldas hacía atrás llevándose a la rubia con ella para darle una lección. Ruby y los demás observaron con una ceja levantada lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Yang, Blake... Están bien? —Preguntó Ruby levantándose de su asiento e intentado ver por encima de la mesa si alguna de las dos estaba bien.

—Ummghm... —Blake intentó decir algo pero se encontraba debajo de Yang, con los enormes pechos de la rubia sobre su cara.

—Estamos bien... —Habló Yang un tanto adolorida. —Vaya, no creí que la gatita supiera desquitarse jeje.

Blake rodó los ojos, Yang por su parte se levantó, ayudando a la chica seria en el acto.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Yang con un tono preocupado.

Blake se terminaba de quitar el polvo de encima.

—Si, no te preocupes —le dijo Blake a Yang.

—Genial —dijo Yang.

La rubia sonrió y volvió a abrazarla, acomodándose cómo estaba hace unos minutos.

Blake simplemente puso una mirada cansada y decidió seguir comiendo, pero mientras lo hacía observó de reojo a la rubia somnolienta a su lado y no pudo evitar esbozar una diminuta sonrisa al ver lo linda que se veía al descansar.

Debía admitirlo, su vida era un poco más emocionante que antes y se estaba por poner mucho mejor.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 ** _Dudas, preguntas, opiniones, reclamos, críticas de cualquier tipo y sugerencias son bienvenidas, tanto en reviews en fanfiction o en comentarios en wattpat._**

 ** _Gracias a todos por leer esta historia, próximamente el siguiente capítulo D:._**

 ** _Nos vemos :'3._**


	6. Capítulo 6: El Rebelde Y La Princesa

_**Hola a todos, nuevamente. Espero estén disfrutando la historia D:**_

* * *

 **El rebelde y la princesa - Parte 1: Días de prepa.**

 **Jueves.**

Era tarde y terminaban las clases en la preparatoria Beacon. El día había transcurrido de lo más normal, aunque Weiss Schnee, heredera de la corporación Schnee, había estado molestando todo el día a Ruby poniéndola a hacer cosas cómo si fuera su asistenta personal.

—¿Ya tienes preparada la copia a color de la lista de invitados justo con la impecable letra aceptable que yo misma tuve que escribir? —Preguntó Weiss de brazos cruzados.

Pero a la oji plata no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Ella más que nadie estaba muy contenta de tener una amiga con la cuál pasar tiempo, sobretodo también estaba un poco nerviosa por la fiesta en la mansión de los padres de Weiss. Era su primera fiesta de verdad, sin a necesidad de que Yang la llevará de la mano, había sido invitada en persona por lo que está vez no iría de acompañante de nadie.

—Aquí tienes —Ruby le entregó lo que Weiss le pidió.

La oji azul lo examinó con detalle. Al parecer estaba todo en orden por qué le asintió a la menor.

—Es aceptable —le informó con tono serio a Ruby.

La pelinegra esbozo una enorme sonrisa, vio que Weiss alistaba sus cosas para irse a casa. Por lo que ella quería esperarla, ya que Yang estaba en su club de pelea después de la escuela y no volvería hasta tarde a casa y Blake, pues... Ya se había ido hace mucho.

—¿Y cómo son? —Preguntó Ruby para romper el hielo.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó la peliblanca sin voltearla a ver.

Ruby hizo una señas con sus manos cómo queriendo decir algo, pero Weiss no entendía nada.

—Sabes, las palabras existen para hacer más fácil la comunicación entre las personas —le explicó ella mientras terminaba de meter sus cosas en la mochila y se dirigía a la salida para ir a casa, sin despedirse de Ruby.

La menor se exasperó por eso y la fue siguiendo. No sin antes cerrar su sesión y enviar un último mensaje en su grupo de WhatsApp.

Alcanzó a la peli blanca al poco tiempo y caminó a su lado.

—Me refería a las fiestas de tu familia, ¿Cómo son? —Aclaró ella.

—Son elegantes —le dijo sin ponerle mucha importancia a la platica.

Ruby se mordió el labio inferior. En verdad necesitaba más información para no hacer quedar en ridículo a Weiss, odiaba admitirlo pero no le gustaría que su primera amiga de verdad se viera mal por su culpa.

—Y, ¿Qué clase de música tocan? —Volvió a preguntar.

—Refinada —respondió nuevamente sin prestarle mucha atención.

—¿Hay comida?

—Obviamente

—¿Asiste mucha gente elegante?

—Por supuesto

—¿Qué podría regalarle a tu hermano?

—Lo que sea —dijo Weiss. —" _Si es un viaje a la Antártida sin regreso, sería magnífico_ ". —Pensó con malicia.

Ruby no sabia que más preguntar, esto de las fiestas y de llevarse bien con las demás personas era muy difícil.

, algo en ella aun no confiaba del todo en esta chica y en su hermana, por lo que debía investigar mucho más a fondo lo que sea que tramaran. Pero no averiguaría nada con solo observarla fijamente cuándo estaba distraída, debía ir más al fondo del asunto.

¿Pero cómo podría averiguar más a fondo?

—Nos vemos mañana Weiss —la llamó Ruby sacándola de su delirio mental. —Debo llegar a casa temprano o papá se molestará mucho.

Weiss la volteó a ver mientras se alejaba fue entonces que esbozo una sonrisa. Al parecer había pensado en algo.

—Mi buena amiga Ruby Rose —le habló ella con tono amistoso.

—¿Qué pasa Weiss Schnee? —Bromeó Ruby.

Ella camino hasta estar al lado de la pelinegra y le dijo en tono amistoso.

—¿Por que no vamos a tu casa? —Preguntó la heredera.

Ruby abrió los ojos de par en par, parpadeo un par de veces no creyendo lo que escuchó.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Ruby emocionada. Pero luego su semblante cambio a uno de confusión. —¿Para que?

Weiss soltó una leve risa y después de dirigirle una mirada un tanto altanera a la chica, le dijo.

–Bueno como tú y tu hermana mayor irán a mi casa el sábado, pues pensé que sería justo que yo visite su casa —comentó Weiss. —¿N-no es lo que hacen las a-a-amigas? —Dijo con los dientes apretados, al parecer le costaba decir la palabra amiga.

La oji plata la miró sin decir nada. Parecía que desconfiaba un poco o tal vez no.

—¡Es genial! —Exclamó feliz. Tomó de la mano a Weiss y la jaló hasta su casa en donde se fue corriendo a toda velocidad con la heredera tras ella.

—¡O-oyeeeee! —Gritó molesta Weiss pero fue inútil, Ruby no la soltó hasta que llegaron a su casa.

* * *

—¡Ya llegué! —Avisó Ruby al entrar a la casa.

Al parecer no había nadie en casa por lo que podía mostrarle el lugar a su amiga Weiss. Dejó cargando su celular sobre una mesita y se dirigió a ella. Se extraño un poco al verla aun de pie en el marco de la puerta como si estuviera esperando algo.

Ruby se le acercó para ver que le pasaba.

—¿Sucede algo Weiss? —Preguntó preocupada.

—Si —respondió molesta. —Tu servidumbre no ha venido a recibirme para cargar mis cosas, desearme buenas tardes y darme la bievenida a tu hogar. —Se quejó ella.

Ruby achicó los ojos por lo que escuchó y no pudo evitar reír un poco.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó Weiss molesta.

—¡Weiss, yo no tengo sirvientes o lo que sea que tu tengas en tu casa! ¡Jajaja! —Río ella de forma divertida por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

La peliblanca miró a todas partes, estaba incrédula por lo que escucho. Era inaudito que una casa no tuviera sirvientes.

Iba a decir algo pero sorpresiva mente Ruby tomó su mochila y la tomó de la mano para invitarla a pasar.

–No se nada de vivir con lujos y esas cosas, pero si te hace sentir tranquila pues yo cargare tus cosas y te invitaré a pasar para hacerte sentir como en casa —le aseguró ella con amabilidad.

La oji azul levantó una ceja por la extraña actitud de la chica de ojos plateados. Se sentía un poco mal al verla actuar de forma muy gentil y amistosa, pero debía mantenerla vigilada.

—Gracias —agradeció ella en voz baja.

Un rato después, ambas se encontraban sentadas en el sofá de la sala comiendo un sándwich que Ruby preparó para cada una.

Bueno en realidad, solo ella comía ya que Weiss miraba con asco su sándwich.

—¿No esperarás a que coma esto? ¿O si? —Preguntó indignada.

Ruby la observó mientras masticaba el suyo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —Preguntó con la boca llena.

—Olvídalo —Weiss le resto importancia al asunto al ver los modales tan horribles de la chica a quién vino a investigar.

Observó su sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea, además tenía una rebanada de jamón, una de queso chedar y unos cuantos pepinillos, sin duda alguna esto le causaría indigestión pero la verdad era que estaba muy hambrienta. Por lo que decidió arriesgarse.

—" _En fin, tenemos a los mejores médicos del país por si me enfermo de algo_ " —pensó ella.

Sin más que decir le dio una mordida a su sándwich y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no sabia tan mal. Al ver que era comestible, decidió terminar de comer.

Pero al terminarse el sándwich se quedó con ganas de más.

—Creo que repetiré la porción —le informó a Ruby.

La oji plata asintió y se levantó de su asiento para ir a la cocina y preparar un par más, ya que ella tenía hambre aún.

—Genial, iré a preparar más, no me tardó —le aseguró Ruby.

Pero Weiss se negó y la detuvo antes de que se fuera.

—De ninguna manera, yo misma me prepararé el sándwich —habló Weiss mientras pasaba al lado de la peli negra y se dirigía a la cocina.

—En serio Weiss, no tienes por que hacerlo —intentó detenerla pero la oji azul no le prestaba atención.

Weiss abrió el refrigerador y buscó los ingredientes que Ruby había usado para hacer los sándwiches, los tomó y los puso sobre la mesa, pero lastima que sacó varios ingredientes de más.

—Weiss —la llamó ella.

—Silencio —la calló ella. —¿No ves que estoy ocupada? —Expeto con enojo.

Ruby no tuvo de otra que reír con muchos nervios. Tuvo que dejar que la chica preparará el sándwich. Al poco rato su rostro se puso verde al ver la monstruosidad de sándwich que estaba siendo creado ante sus ojos. Weiss no sólo le puso los ingredientes que ella uso hace rato, si no que también le puso mostaza, pimienta, mayonesa, salsa picante, mucha sal, salsa negra, lechuga, tomates y otras cosas más que Ruby nunca había visto que se le ponían a los sándwiches.

—¡Listo! —Exclamó Weiss muy contenta después de colocarle un mondadientes con una aceituna al sándwich para darlo por terminado. —El mejor sándwich del mundo ha sido creado.

Ruby sacó la lengua al ver semejante cosa. Se veía bien en apariencia pero el contenido era otra cosa.

Puso su mano en el hombro de Weiss y con una sonrisa amistosa le dijo.

—Buen provecho —le deseo a Weiss.

Ruby se dirigió al refrigerador, iba a prepararse uno para ella sin tanta cosa pero la voz de Weiss la detuvo.

—¿Disculpa? Ese sándwich es para ti —le aclaró ella con enojo y los brazos cruzados.

La oji plata se dio la vuelta rápidamente y con una expresión de horror puro, habló.

—¿¡Qué!?

La de ojos azules ignoró el exabrupto de la chica frente a ella y sin mucha importancia, tomó una cuchara y se la ofreció a la chica.

—Aquí tienes, buen provecho —le dijo ella con cansancio.

No sabía ni como por que se molesto en prepararle un sándwich a una chica como esta, pero sintió que debía devolverle el favor al ver que esta le preparó algo comestible si es así como se le podía llamar a lo que comió hace ratos, aunque debía admitirlo, el sándwich estaba delicioso, pero este que ella preparó era diez mil veces mejor.

Ruby alejó la cuchara con sus manos, intentando negarse pero Weiss se la volvió a acercar.

—No Weiss, para comer un sándwich no se necesita cuchara jeje —rió de forma nerviosa. Alejó la cuchara con sus manos.

—Yo te diré como comerte lo que te preparo —acercó la cuchara nuevamente a la chica.

—No puedes cambiar el orden natural de las cosas Weiss —le corrigió ella. Alejando la cuchara nuevamente.

—Creare mi propio orden y entonces todos harán lo que yo diga —acercó la cuchara nuevamente.

—No, no puedes —la alejó.

—Si, si puedo —la acercó.

—No, no puedes —la alejó.

—Si puedo

—Qué no

—Qué si

—Qué no

—Qué si

—¡Qué no!

—¡Qué si!

—¡Qué no puedes hacerlo!

—¡Soy Weiss Schnee, futura heredera de la corporación Schnee, la cadena de empresas más poderosas y las mejores que puedan existir en el mundo! ¡Y harás lo que yo digo o te atendrás a las consecuencias! —Gritó ella azotando la cuchara contra el pecho de la chica.

Obviamente, Ruby se enfureció.

—¡Y yo soy Ruby Rose, futura dibujante profesional y próxima animadora famosa de series animadas en internet! ¡Y con mis creaciones haré que tu débil imperio caiga ante mis pies! —Le dio un manotazo a la mano de Weiss haciendo volar la cuchara por los aires. Eso hizo que Weiss se molestara. —Y te pintaré la cara con un marcador permanente para que aprendas. —Ruby se tronó los dedos.

Weiss entre cerró los ojos por la extraña ofensa que acababan de decir hacía su persona. No entendió mucho de lo que la oji plata dijo pero no se iba a quedar atrás.

—Te reto a que intentes hacerme algo, mugrosa —la retó Weiss.

—Tu lo pediste, anciana —accedió Ruby.

Ambas se separaron un poco. Se posicionaron frente a frente a una distancia lejos del alcance de su rival, se miraban fijamente a los ojos esperando que una de ellas atacará primero.

El ambiente era muy pesado y de pronto el escenario comenzó a cambiar, ahora se hallaban en un prado verde con una cálida brisa que movía sus cabellos de lado a lado.

A los lejos se veían extraños elefantes de color negro de enorme tamaño observando el duelo que ambas humanas llevarían a cabo en cualquier momento, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la batalla iniciará.

El ambiente no fue el único que cambió, sus vestimentas también lo hicieron. Ruby ahora tenía un vestido negro con un escote que dejaba al descubierto parte de sus senos sin mencionar que ahora traía una gran capa roja, llevaba un arma consigo, esta era una enorme oz con la hoja de color plateada y con detalles de color rojo.

Weiss también tenía un arma, esta era una espada del tipo mosquete con el mango de varios colores, seguramente para meter algo allí, además de que usaba un hermoso vestido celeste con partes blancas, este también tenía un escote que dejaba parte de sus pechos al descubierto.

Continuaron viéndose a los ojos por unos segundos, hasta que la peli blanca dio un paso al frente, seguido de eso dio un salto en dirección a su rival, parecía cortar el aire mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad para empalar a la pelinegra y derrotarla de una vez por todas.

—¡Myrthenaster! —Gritó Weiss mientras se acercaba a Ruby.

( ** _¡Bang!_** )

—¡Agh! —Weiss cayó al suelo al recibir un disparo en el pecho.

Ruby sorpresiva mente transformó su arma en otra arma, un arma de fuego, un rifle de francotirador para ser más exactos. Mientras la peli blanca se encontraba tirada en el suelo y se quejaba del dolor en el pecho. La oji plata se dirigió a la cuarta pared y dijo.

—Y recuerden niños, cuando usen la Crescent Rose deben tener cuidado —mostró su oz a la audiencia y luego la transformó en el rifle nuevamente. —Por que también es una pistola. —Guiñó uno de sus ojos y al momento se escucharon muchas risas en el público.

( ** _¡Clack!_** )

—¡Uhg! —Ruby cayó al suelo después de recibir el golpe de una manzana en su cabeza.

El ambiente volvió a cambiar y nuevamente se encontraban en la cocina. Weiss se tocaba el pecho con su mano, justo en el lugar en donde Ruby le había impactado con la manzana, por lo que ella se la arrojó nuevamente.

Se acercó a la menor, la cuál estaba tiradota en el suelo con los ojos en espiral y con un chichón asomando en su cabeza.

Ella la miró molesta. Luego su vista se poso en el sándwich y una sonrisa perversa se formó en su rostro.

—Ahora veras —dijo Weiss.

Tomó el sándwich con su mano y se agachó en donde estaba Ruby. La tomó por atrás de la nuca y la hizo comer el sándwich a la fuerza.

—¡Eso es! ¡Comelo todo! —Ordenaba Weiss mientras obligaba a la menor a comer.

Los ojos de Ruby se empezaron a aguar pero al instante se dio cuenta de que no había nada de malo con el sándwich, era picante y era salado pero también tenía puntos dulces y lados muy amargos pero en su boca todo se mezclaba y combinaba a la perfección.

—¡Ummmm! —Se saboreo Ruby. Tomó el sándwich de las manos de Weiss y empezó a comerlo sentada en el suelo. —Esto sabe de lo mejor. —Alago Ruby.

Weiss se puso de pie y se acomodo el cabello. Miró de reojo a la chica en el suelo y de forma engreída le dijo.

—Lo sé, tu eras la llorona que hizo todo un drama por no querer comerlo —le dijo de forma burlona.

Ruby rió de forma tímida. En verdad se pasó con el manzanazo pero Weiss le dio otro en la cabeza así qué estaban a mano.

* * *

Después de limpiar la cocina y de prepararle un sándwich a Weiss, Ruby la llevo a la sala nuevamente para terminar de comer.

—¿Crear tu propio mundo? —Se burló Ruby al recordar lo que Weiss dijo hace poco.

—¿Pintarme la cara con marcador permanente? —Weiss no se quedó atrás. —¿Estas demente? —Preguntó con burla.

Ruby se rió un poco por lo de hace rato. Pasaron los minutos y Weiss había olvidado a lo que vino. Por lo que ni se dio cuenta de que estaba conversando a gusto con Ruby.

–Y mi hermana Yang quiere esa motocicleta en verdad y dice que cuándo la compre la cuidará cómo si fuera su hija —contó Ruby.

Weiss levantó una ceja por la ridiculez que acababa de escuchar. No era por ser descortés pero estas chicas tenían algo mal en sus cabezas.

—Sin duda alguna, tú hermana Yang esta lejos de tener el porte, la delicadeza, la reciprocidad, la elegancia, el respeto, la clase, el orgullo, la iniciativa y la excelencia que mi querida y perfecta hermana Winter Schnee posee —presumió Weiss a su hermana mayor.

Pero Ruby, lejos de tomárselo a mal. Le dio una enorme curiosidad de saber más sobre la familia de su amiga.

—¿Cómo es tu hermana mayor exactamente? —Preguntó Ruby poniendo sus manos sobre su nuca y recostándose de espaldas sobre el sofá.

Weiss se acomodó también, antes de hablar. Tenía tanto que contar sobre su genial hermana, que podría tardarse horas, pero la respetaba demasiado y con gusto hablaría bien de ella con quién sea.

—Veras Ruby, mi hermana Winter Schnee es la mejor persona que existe en el planeta, no sólo es la que esta a cargo de la mitad de la corporación Schnee si no que también es...

—Una mujer muy falsa, una zorra, una demente, una mentirosa, una loca, una chica caprichosa, una enojona, una quejosa, una llorona y la peor cualquiera que en toda mi vida tuve la maldita desgracia de conocer.

—¡Exacto! —Exclamó Weiss dándole la razón a quien sea que habló. Pero luego su rostro se transformó en uno de impacto al darse cuenta de lo que escucho. —¿... Qué? —Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que su rostro adoptará una expresión de furia ciega.

Tanto ella como Ruby voltearon a un lado. Dándose cuenta de la presencia de un hombre adulto tal vez en sus treinta, pelo negro algo corto todo despeinado, ojos rojizos, semblante desinteresado, tez blanca, camisa blanca con cuello negro, pantalón negro y zapatos negros. Además de que traía un botella de licor vacía en sus manos.

—¡Tio Qrow! —Lo regañó Ruby muy molesta.

—¿Qué? —Hablo él. —Solo digo la verdad, esa tal Winter Schnee es la peor persona que he conocido en mi vida. —Contó él restándole importancia al asunto y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Ruby estaba muy apenada por lo que su tío dijo, seguramente estaba ebrio y no sabia lo que decía. Pero ese no era el problema, Weiss seguramente no se lo tomaría bien.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mi hermana mayor!?

—Oh oh... —Ruby se puso pálida al escuchar gritos en la cocina.

Rápidamente se fue corriendo para ver que pasaba. Soltó un suspiro al ver que no era nada grave. Solamente Weiss estaba de brazos cruzados observando con molestia a su tío Qrow, el cuál buscaba algo de comer en el refrigerador, ignorando a la chica por completo.

Ruby también estaba molesta, así que se acercó a Weiss y le dijo.

—Permiteme —pidió permiso a su posible próximamente ex amiga gracias a su tío y se acercó a este por la espalda.

( _ **¡Slap!**_ )

—¡Ahh! —Gritó el pelinegro al sentir un fuerte manotazo en su trasero.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con dos pares de ojos que lo observaban con enojo. Tanto Ruby como Weiss lo observaban con los brazos cruzados cómo esperando algo.

—Hey, hola chavales —saludó él.

Ahora que escuchaba con más atención, Weiss notó que el hombre tenía un acento más o menos español. Pero en estos momentos le valía todo lo referente a él.

—Tío Qrow, le debes una disculpa a mi amiga —le dijo Ruby.

—¿Ya tienes amigas? —Preguntó incrédulo el hombre, se acercó a Ruby y le empezó a revolver el cabello. —Bien hecho chica.

—¡Ya, ya, ya basta! —Lo alejó con molestia. Le sujeto ambas manos y las bajo de forma brusca haciendo que su tío se sorprendiera por esa actitud tan agresiva. —¡Disculpate con Weiss! —Exigió Ruby con enojo.

Qrow arqueo una ceja, al escuchar un nombre que no conocía.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó Qrow.

Ruby lo tomó de las mejillas con sus manos y lo hizo mirar a la iracunda chica con ojos llorosos que estaba a un lado. Weiss miraba de forma desaprobatoria. No le gustó para nada que un sujeto cualquiera hablará mal de su perfecta hermana.

—¿Y yo por que? —Preguntó Qrow con desinterés.

—¡Por que insultaste a su hermana mayor, Winter! —Ruby ya se estaba empezando a desesperar. Cada segundo que pasaba mientras su tío no se disculpaba, aumentaba la probabilidad de que Weiss no le volviera a hablar en la vida.

Y si eso pasaba, si perdía a su primer amiga de verdad por la actitud rebelde de su tío, entonces...

—Ruby

La voz de Weiss la hizo dejar de pensar cosas, soltó a su tío y la volteó a ver.

—¿Qué sucede Weiss? —Preguntó Ruby con tono asustado.

La peli blanca se aclaró la garganta y luego de tomar aire, cerró sus ojos para relajar su postura y después de eso, se dirigió a Ruby.

—Ruby Rose, no puedo tolerar un comportamiento tan vulgar de parte de tu pariente, por lo que me voy a retirar por esta noche —habló Weiss.

—Pero...

—No digas nada —la silencio la mayor. —No estoy molesta contigo, pero a ti te hago responsable de que me llegue una disculpa por escrito y firmada por este señor. —Señaló Qrow, quién la miraba aguantando la risa. —De lo contrario, nuestra sociedad quedará... —Abrió los ojos muy abiertamente al darse de que ese sujeto se burlaba de ella. —¿¡De qué se ríe!? —Preguntó ya molesta por la actitud de ese tipo.

Qrow se limpio una lágrima de su ojo con su dedo índice. Pidió tiempo antes de poder hablar. Seguramente recordó algo que le había pasado hace mucho.

—Jajaja no, disculpa chica pero es que me recordaste a tu hermana mayor cuándo estábamos en la misma clase en la preparatoria —habló Qrow ya reponiéndose de su pequeño ataque de risa.

Tanto Ruby y Weiss se miraron entre sí por unos segundos, luego miraron sorprendidas al pelinegro.

¿Él estuvo en la misma clase en la que estaba la hermana mayor exitosa de Weiss?

—¿Tu estuviste en la misma clase que mi hermana mayor? —Preguntó Weiss incrédula.

—Si, tío Qrow. ¿Cómo fue que terminaste estudiando en la misma escuela que la hermana de Weiss? —Preguntó Ruby con burla.

Qrow iba a hablar pero Weiss lo interrumpió.

—¡Olvida eso! —Lo interrumpió. —Exijo saber por qué dijo todas esas cosas desagradables acerca de mi hermana, ¡También exijo una muy larga disculpa, por que mi hermana esta lejos de ser todo eso que dijo, además de...

Qrow no le prestaba atención en lo absoluto al berrinche de la niña frente a él. El hombre adulto, únicamente puso una expresión indescifrable en su rostro y volteó a ver el techo, cómo si estuviera reviviendo su pasado.

* * *

Una joven Winter Schnee caminaba por los largos pasillos de la preparatoria a donde asistía. Tenía su largo cabello blanco atado en un moño en la parte superior de su nuca, con un gran mechón en su frente y dos pequeños mechones cayendo a cada lado de su frente. Su mirada era seria con sus ojos azules mirando fijamente hacia el frente.

Su uniforme en su mayoría con tonos cafés, típico de la preparatoria Beacon, le resaltaba su esbelta figura tanto en los pechos cómo en la caderas. Llevaba sus libros abrazados contra su pecho.

La joven Schnee era sin duda la mejor estudiante en toda la escuela, clases extra curriculares, diferentes clubes, créditos extra en todas las materias que recibía, además de que prestaba mucha ayuda en los diferentes festivales y eventos que la gran institución se aprestaba para realizar, era sin duda la estudiante perfecta.

Aunque con un gran costo... La vida social para ella era nula.

Los demás estudiantes caminaban a sus clases pero eso pasaba desapercibido por la chica de la alta sociedad, además de heredera de la corporación de su familia.

Pero algo no paso desapercibido por ella.

—¿Otro baile? —Se cuestionó al ver un cartel pegado en una pared. Este anunciaba un baile el sábado en la noche, se llevaría a cabo en el gran salón de la escuela y además. —Se debe llevar pareja... —Murmuró en un débil susurro.

Soltó un suspiro cansado y decidió seguir su camino. En verdad no valía la pena seguir informándose por algo a lo que no podría ir.

—Tengo demasiados deberes ese día y no me permitiría posponerlos solo por un infame baile —mascullo en voz baja. Intento sonar molesta pero había mucha tristeza en su voz.

Su semblante se tornó a uno molesto al ver a un grupo de cuatro estudiantes que conversaban entre sí. Había un chico rubio con el cabello algo corto de ojos azules algo extrovertido, una chica pelinegra con cabello corto con ojos plateados algo tranquila, además de un par de hermanos gemelos siameses, una chica de largo cabello negro, actitud algo molesta, mirada severa y ojos rojos.

Pero su vista se poso en el chico rebelde de cabello negro algo corto de ojos del mismo color que su hermana. Este estaba apoyado en la pared con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, diciéndole cosas a todas las chicas que pasaban, tales como "Hola, lindura" o "Hey preciosa". Sin duda alguna era todo un desastre de estudiante, un desobligado, un haragán, un don nadie, un chico mal hablado, un rebelde. Sin duda alguna, el tipo de chico que hacía que todas las chicas cayeran a sus pies.

Y ella no era la excepción. Secretamente estaba enamorada del chico llamado Qrow Branwen, de ojos rojizos, alto, guapo y de descendencia española, sin duda alguna, una perfecta combinación que a cualquier chica le gustaría probar. Pero había un problema, ella no sabia como interactuar de forma amistosa con él.

—Buenos días —saludó Winter de forma seria al pasar al lado de ellos.

—Buenos días presidenta —saludó Summer. Si, Winter era la presidenta del salón y de muchos otros clubes.

—Hola, ¿Cómo va todo? —Saludó Taiyang de forma amistosa.

—Todo esta en orden en estos momentos —se detuvo para responder de forma cortés. Pero su presencia allí empezaba a incomodar a los chicos.

Si, ese era el problema, era muy seria y aplicada. Causaba respeto y miedo en todo el cuerpo estudiantil, bueno casi todo.

—Oye cerebrito, ¿No tienes que ir a limpiar tu asiento antes de que inicien las clases? —Se burló Raven con los brazos cruzados.

—Raven, no seas mala —la reprendió la joven Rose.

—¡Ja!, Yo no soy mala. Solo digo la verdad, no quisiéramos que nuestra princesa se ensucie el trasero con algo tan desconocido para ella cómo lo es, el polvo —Raven sonó tan divertida mente sarcástica que los demás no pudieron evitar reír por lo bajo.

Pero paso algo, Winter no le presto atención a lo que la molesta de Raven dijo. Su atención estaba fija en la débil sonrisa que Qrow mostraba por la broma que su hermana mayor dijo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, señor Qrow? —Preguntó la oji azul con tono despectivo.

El pelinegro iba a decir algo, pero la peli blanca no lo dejó ni siquiera decir algo en su defensa.

—Me imaginó que debe estar riéndose de lo bajas que son sus calificaciones, pero, ¿Sabe quienes no se están riendo? —Preguntó viéndolo fijamente con uno de sus ojos. —Sus padres, a ellos no debe parecerles gracioso que uno de sus hijos tenga una educación tan mala por el simple hecho de que es un irresponsable. —Finalizó Winter volviendo a su postura recta. Observaba con detenimiento al chico frente a ella.

Era guapo, pero algo pasaba. Tenía la mirada desviada con algo de tristeza y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Tal vez se paso un poco.

—Winter —la voz de Summer la hizo voltear.

—¿Qué ocurre señorita Rose? —Preguntó con tono indiferente.

La oji plata desvío la mirada. Parecía que estaba dudosa por decir algo, pero al final habló.

—Qrow y Raven no tienen padres... —Informó la joven Rose. —Ellos viven solos... Jeje.

Winter se sorprendió por esa información que acababa de recibir. No sabía que esos dos chicos eran huérfanos.

Por lo que sus modales le exigían que se disculpara inmediatamente. Pero cierta chica no estaba a gusto con la presencia y con todo lo que tuviera que ver con esa princesa sabelotodo.

—Sabes, nunca pensé que te patearía el trasero... —Habló Raven mientras se tronaba los nudillos. —Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Winter solo observó expectante mientras la enardecida mujer levantaba su puño y lo dirigía a toda velocidad a su cara.

Ella no lo demostraba pero estaba temerosa. Pero afortunadamente, Taiyang le detuvo el puño a la chica y la intentó tranquilizar.

—Raven por favor, ella no lo sabia —él rubio le sonrió a pelinegra. Esta se sonrojo levemente por la cercanía del chico y no tuvo de otra que tranquilizarse.

—Cómo sea —fue todo lo que dijo Raven antes de cruzarse de brazos y mirar molesta hacia otro lado.

Ninguno notó que Summer infló los cachetes con clara molestia por la reacción que tuvo su amiga al tener a Taiyang tan cerca.

( ** _¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_** )

El timbre de entrada a clases sonó haciendo que todos se apresuraran a llegar a sus respectivos salones de clases, incluyendo a Winter, esta última observó de reojo al chico pelinegro, algo la hacía sentir culpable por haberle dicho eso a él.

—" _Seguramente me odia mucho_ " —Pensó con pesar.

* * *

Las horas de clases pasaron y la joven Schnee no lograba concentrarse en ninguna de ellas. Una por que sentía la mirada penetrante de Raven Branwen sobre su nuca y la otra era que Qrow había ido al baño hace cómo cinco clases y no había vuelto.

Sin duda alguna estaba preocupada por él chico que robo su corazón hace un par de meses, justamente el día en que él y su hermana mayor llegaron a la escuela cómo estudiantes de nuevo ingreso. A ninguno le costo adaptarse, es más, rápidamente se juntaron con el chico Xiao Long y la joven Rose. Se podía decir que eran muy populares, sobre todo Qrow, él era muy popular entre las chicas.

Ella lo observaba de cerca, a veces de reojo. Había algo en ese chico que ella deseaba poder tener... Esa rebeldía que lo hacía ser tan atractivo.

Por eso es que se preocupaba en secreto por él y se sentía muy culpable por lo que le dijo, además no era su culpa. Ella solo intentaba darle un severo regaño, nada más.

Por lo que tenía que ir a buscarlo, pero no podía saltarse la clase así como así, debía pensar en algo y cómo era la más lista, se le ocurrió algo al instante.

—¿Profesora Glynda, me permite ir al baño?

* * *

Salir del salón fue lo más fácil que pudo haber hecho en la vida. Sobretodo por que fue una vil mentira, no quería admitirlo pero se sentía cómo toda una chica mala.

—¿Así es como se siente? —Se dijo a si misma observando sus manos cómo si estuvieran sucias, sentía una enorme cantidad de adrenalina recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo.

Levantó la mirada, puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y camino por los desolados pasillos de la escuela. Había olvidado por un momento lo que vino a hacer, hasta que lo recordó al ver a Qrow apoyado en la pared mirando al suelo cómo solo el solía hacerlo.

Se acercó a él y sin dudarlo, le habló.

—¿Señor Qrow, no debería estar en clase? —Preguntó seriamente con los brazos cruzados.

Este solo la observó por unos segundos antes de volver la vista al suelo.

—¿No te cansas de ser tan aplicada día y noche? —Preguntó viéndola de reojo.

Esta levantó una ceja algo sorprendida por lo que escuchó, por supuesto que estaba harta pero no se lo iba a hacer saber a alguien cómo él.

—¿Y tú no te cansas de ser un rebelde, un desobligado y un chico malo todo el tiempo? —Preguntó ella en respuesta.

—Touche —asintió Qrow derrotado. Obviamente no ganaría una platica contra la chica más lista de la escuela. Por lo que decidió ignorarla hasta que se fuera y lo dejara solo con sus pensamientos.

Pero algo pasaba, Winter lo miraba de forma expectante sin decir nada de nada. Parecía que estaba indecisa por decir algo o no.

—Sobre lo de hace horas —habló finalmente. —Quería darte mis más sinceras disculpas por haberte ofendido de la manera en que lo...

—Ya olvídalo chaval, cómo dijo Summer, tu no lo sabías —lo corto él de repente. Le aburría en serio tanta palabrería.

Winter iba a decir algo más pero no supo que más decir. Por primera vez en su vida no tenía cómo responder a eso que dijo Qrow.

El pelinegro lo notó y después de rodar los ojos, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y le ofreció la mano de forma amistosa a la chica seria y aplicada.

Winter entendió la señal y por educación le estrecho la mano al chico que nadie sabía que le gustaba.

—Espero que todo quedé arreglado entre nosotr...

( ** _¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_** )

La chica de ojos azules se detuvo en el momento en que Qrow jaló su mano y la hacía activar la alarma contra incendios que estaba en la pared, al lado de dónde estaba él de espaldas.

* * *

—Inaceptable, sumamente inaceptable —se quejaba Winter.

La joven Schnee caminaba de un lado al otro dentro de la dirección con la presencia del mismo director y el responsable de que ella estuviera allí, Qrow Branwen.

—Señorita Schnee tranquilicese —le pidió el director. —No fue tan grave lo que hicieron, lo importante es que nadie salió herido. —El hombre de avanzada edad, de cabello blanco, anteojos de lectura negros, con cara de adulto joven y traje negro la intentó calmar con una sonrisa tranquila.

La chica de cabellos blancos lo volteó a ver de forma severa. A veces no sabia como alguien tan relajado como el directo Ozpin dirigía una escuela tan prestigiosa cómo lo era Beacon.

—¿¡No fue tan grave!? —Preguntó elevando la voz. Pocas veces lo hacía y esta era una de esas pocas veces. —¿¡No fue tan grave dice!? —levantó nuevamente la voz esta vez acercándose hasta estar frente a frente al director. —¡Los bomberos vinieron por nada, le dieron una multa a la escuela y advirtieron con llevar a la corte a su persona si vuelve a permitir que algo cómo esto ocurriera de nuevo! —Winter parecía algo estresada.

El director Ozpin lo notó de inmediato. Pero decidió no decir nada, de todas maneras los miembros de la familia Schnee siempre llevaban sus deberes demasiado lejos, sobretodo cuando querían hacer ver a los demás que no había nadie como ellos.

—En primera, los bomberos están para acudir a cualquier emergencia, lo de la multa, solo fueron mil dólares y sobre lo de la demanda. Pues... Siempre amenazan con lo mismo, por lo que no hay que tomarle importancia —el tono del hombre era calmado. Pero a Winter no parecía estar a gusto con ese tipo de calma y Qrow, bueno el estaba mesiéndose en su silla, importándole muy poco si se caía de espaldas. —Aunque... —Continuó el director. —No puedo pasar por alto esta falta, por lo que habrá un severo castigo.

Eso puso feliz a Winter. Aunque Qrow seguía sin tomarle importancia a algo de lo que decían.

—¡Excelente! —Musitó Winter. —Recomiendo asignarle un tutor al joven Branwen, alguien que pueda asegurarse de que no se meta en problemas, alguien que sea aplicado en sus estudios, que pueda enseñarle todo lo referente a las materias que esta escuela ofrece, que sea capaz de comunicarse con las personas y que influya un gran respeto tanto en el alumnado cómo en los maestros. —Winter enumeró todo lo que debía tener el tutor del chico Branwen.

Ozpin volteó a ver al pelinegro y luego a la chica de gran porte.

—" _El rebelde y la princesa_ " —Pensó de forma divertida el director. Luego se dirigió con total calma a la joven de blancos cabellos. —¿Alguien como usted? —Preguntó sin rodeos.

—¡Exacto! —Habló Winter dándole la razón al director, pero un segundo después sus ojos se achicaron como si hubiera escuchado algo increíble. —... ¿Qué? —Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Esta decidido. Usted, señorita Winter Schnee, se encargará de darle tutoria a Qrow hasta que las clases terminen —habló Ozpin con tono relajado.

—... ¿Qué? —Ella aun no podía creerlo.

Qrow se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al viejo director.

—¿Estas loco vejete? —Le habló con enojo. —De ningún modo dejare que la reina helada me diga que hacer. —Se negó rotundamente el pelinegro.

El director lo miró serio y apoyo sus brazos en su escritorio. Odiaba hacer lo siguiente pero era su deber cómo director expulsar a los estudiantes cuando estos hacían cosas malas.

—Entonces procederé con la expulsión de su persona en este preciso momento —dictaminó él con cansancio.

Qrow simplemente se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una postura recta y desinteresada.

—Me parece justo, primero muerto antes que recibir ordenes de...

( _ **¡Slap!**_ )

—¡Aaah! —Un golpe en la cabeza lo silencio. —¿¡Cuál es tu...

—¡Ya cierra la boca! —Winter lo silencio.

Acto seguido, lo tomó de la oreja y lo fue jalando a la salida.

—No se preocupe director Ozpin, yo me encargo de que este vago aprenda su lección y sea una persona digna en la sociedad —la joven Schnee prometió con una de las sonrisas más forzadas que él nunca haya visto en ninguno de sus estudiantes o en alguna otra persona.

—Au, au, au, au, au... —Se quejaba Qrow por el dolor. —¡AU! —Se quejó más cuándo lo sacaron de la dirección a la fuerza.

El director los observó mientras ambos salían de su oficina. No le dio tiempo de decir nada por la sorpresiva reacción de la chica al escuchar que expulsaría a Qrow.

—Que raro... En mis tiempos se ligaba de una forma menos... Violenta —se habló a sí mismo.

 **Más tarde.**

Después de que ambos volvieran al salón de clases, todo transcurrió de forma tranquila para ambos chicos. Pero dicen que antes de la tormenta, hay mucha calma.

La hora de salida fue anunciada y Qrow se disponía a salir de ese maldito salón cuánto antes.

( _ **¡Slap!**_ )

Pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte azote en su silla. Volteó a ver que paso y se encontró a la chica Schnee observándolo de forma molesta.

—Hey... Chica —le llamó él. Se sentía algo incómodo por esa mirada.

—Aquí está la dirección de mi hogar, llega a las cinco en punto para comenzar con tu tutoria —pidió ella con tono indiferente. Además, dejó un papel con una dirección escrita con una perfecta letra sobre el asiento del chico pelinegro.

Qrow lo tomó en sus manos y lo ojeo un poco, observó que la chica se alejaba en dirección a la salida así que intentó molestarla.

—Hey preciosa, olvidaste escribir tu numero —le dijo él con una sonrisa. —¡Woah! —Pero un segundo después tuvo que lanzarse a un lado para lograr esquivar por muy poco la filosa pluma que Winter le lanzó desde la puerta. —Rayos, por poco y no la cuento. —Comentó con miedo al ver la pluma clavada en el respaldo de su silla.

La tomó con su mano y la retiró del asiento poniendo mucha fuerza para lograr sacarla de allí.

Volteó a ver a la salida pero ella ya se había ido. No tuvo de otra que mirar la pluma en sus manos, encogerse de hombros y guardarla en su mochila.

Más tarde se la devolvería. Si, debía ir a la casa de esa pesada o no sabría si viviría para contarlo si llegaba a faltar a su cita... De estudio.

—Oye Qrow, ¿Vienes o qué? —Taiyang lo llamó desde el marco de la puerta.

El pelinegro fue sacado de sus pensamientos y se dirigió al rubio.

—Ya voy, ya voy —tomó sus cosas y sin más que hacer, salió del salón para ir a encontrarse con sus amigos y hermana.

Más tarde tendría una reunión un tanto... Peculiar.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **04/Marzo/2018**_


	7. Capítulo 6: El Rebelde Y La Princesa 2

**_Bievenidos a un nuevo capítulo, si tienen dudas o sugerencias, pueden decirmelas por medio de mensaje privado o con un comentario o review. Gracias por su tiempo._**

 ** _Ahora sin más que decir, el capítulo xD._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: El Rebelde Y La Princesa - Parte 2: Cadenas invisibles.**

Qrow en su vida se había sentido tan pequeño, pero en aquella enorme mansión era imposible no sentirse cómo una diminuta hormiga en una gran habitación llena de cosas muy gigantescas.

El chico esperaba sentado en una de las sillas de la enorme sala de la mansión Schnee, en dónde lo dejaron esperando por mientras un mayordomo iba a avisarle a la señorita Winter de su llegada.

Algunas veces se cuestionaba cómo hubiera sido si su hermana y él; hubieran nacido en una familia rica o tan siquiera en una de clase media, pero al final de cuentas, ambos se sentían bien con lo poco que tenían, y aunque no tenían muchos amigos a pesar de ser los más populares de la preparatoria. Estaban contentos con conocer a unas pocas personas muy confiables para ellos, cómo ser el chico rubio contador de chistes malos y con mal hábito de sonreír mucho y a la chica cuya bondad y gentileza le daba náuseas a Raven en muchas ocasiones.

Pero aunque no se los dijeran, demostrarán o hicieran notar, esos dos eran muy importantes para ambos hermanos y siempre iban a estar juntos, y cómo decía Raven.

—Mataré a cualquiera que le ponga las manos encima a Taiyang... Y también a Summer.

Si, era un poco extraño. Pero su hermana mayor era más calmada cuándo estaba cerca del rubio. Seguramente le gustaba y todas esas cosas.

En fin...

Eran cómo las seis de la tarde en un día domingo, dos días después de que Winter lo citará en su hogar para la sesión de estudio, dos días después del incidente con la alarma contra incendios y dos días tarde. Si, el pelinegro se tomó su tiempo en venir, no iba a ser puntual solo para darle gusto a alguien y mucho menos a la reina helada.

Y ni siquiera tenía pensado en venir, pero las personas más cercanas a él, lo convencieron.

—Qrow, se que ustedes no se llevan bien pero por lo menos deberías ir a su casa para que hagan la tarea, ¿Qué podría salir mal? —Fue lo que le dijo Summer.

—En realidad no me interesa lo que hagas —su hermana mayor no era del todo sociable, así que no fue de mucha ayuda.

—Solo ve y punto —Taiyang fue muy directo. —¿O temes que el ambiente entre ambos se ponga... Frío? —Y contó un mal chiste al final.

En fin, aquí estaba y no se iba a echar para atrás. De todas maneras, como dijo Summer, ¿Qué podría salir mal? Solo era estudio y nada más.

—Joven Branwen —lo llamó el mayordomo Klein. El cuál estaba mucho más joven y tenía mucho más cabello.

—¿Qué pasa viejo? —Habló Qrow sin mucha emoción.

—La señorita Winter lo está esperando en su habitación —le avisó el mayordomo de buen peinado.

—Cómo sea —sin más que decir el chico rebelde se fue a la habitación que el mayordomo le indico.

Aunque no fue muy bien recibido.

—¿¡Dos días y una hora tarde!? ¿¡Quién demonios te has creído!? —Le gritó Winter con enojo.

—Oye, oye. Tranquila preciosa —le dijo Qrow, el de ojos rojos se protegía con las manos mientras la peli blanca lo miraba con reproche.

Aunque la chica relajó su expresión al escuchar que él le dijo preciosa.

—( _ **Suspiro**_ ) Esta bien, hay que empezar lo antes posible con la tarea que dejaron para mañana, por suerte para ti yo ya la termine desde el viernes...

—Genial, pasamela para copiarla —la interrumpió él.

Esta simplemente entrecerro los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

—Por supuesto, ¡Qué no! —Le gritó muy molesta. —¡Si no la haces por ti mismo, no tiene sentido hacerla! —De la nada la joven se sujetó el pecho y su respiración se volvió un poco irregular. —N-no tiene sentido si... N-no aprendes... Nada. —Su voz era débil. Parecía que le faltaban energías, no lo resistió más y cayó de rodillas, aún teniendo su mano sobre su pecho.

Eso preocupó al chico pelinegro.

—Oye oye, ¿Estas bien reina helada? —Preguntó preocupado.

Se acercó a ella y le colocó una mano en el hombro. Ella seguía respirando de forma entrecortada. No sabía lo que le pasaba pero si de algo estaba seguro, estaba muy preocupado por su salud.

Se percató de que había un vaso de agua en un mueble al lado de su cama. Lo tomó y se lo ofreció a la chica.

—¿Uh?, Gracias... —Ella lo aceptó y lo bebió de forma tranquila.

Un rato pasó hasta que Winter se sintió bien. Qrow la sentó en su cama y él se fue a navegar por internet con su celular. Ya cuándo ella se puso de pie, él guardo su aparato y se le acercó.

—Oye, ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Qrow.

Esta lo miró con una sonrisa relajada y le asintió.

—Si, estoy en óptimas condiciones, gracias por preguntar —agradeció ella. Pero rápidamente cambio su semblante a uno más intimidante. —Ahora, ¡A estudiar!

—Rayos... —Se lamentó Qrow por no haberse ido antes.

* * *

Pasaron por lo menos tres horas en donde Qrow tenía que poner de su parte para lograr entender lo que la heredera de los Schnee explicaba de forma rápida, entendible y sobre todo, muy pero muy estrictamente.

Y ni siquiera sabía cómo para que seguía allí, si ella lo hizo terminar toda la tarea en solo una hora.

—Muy bien las principales exportaciones de Estados Unidos son en su mayoría metales y otros materiales de construcción, así que antes de calcular el costo de exportación de cada cosa, debes primero calcular los aranceles que estos generan al entrar al país, por lo que debes saber el porcentaje de cada arancel y si no la sabes, ve a la pagina trescientos cincuenta y dos de tu libro de economía avanzada y allí encontrarás lo que necesitas y... —explicaba Winter a un casi dormido Qrow.

Aunque dormirse era una muy mala idea.

( _ **¡Slap!**_ )

—¡AAAAAAH! —Gritó el pelinegro en el momento que recibió un golpe con una regla en su hombro.

—Pon atención, esto es muy importante...

—¿Para quien? —Preguntó Qrow ya un poco cansado de tanto estudio.

Winter levantó una ceja al escuchar semejante cosa.

—¿Disculpa? —Habló ella.

—Lo que quiero decir es, ¿Para que necesito saber todo esto? —Preguntó confundido.

—Pues, para que en un futuro no muy lejano estés preparado para un examen sorpresa o cualquier tipo de prueba referente a este tema —explicó ella.

Pero la expresión de cansancio del chico la hacía enojar. No tenía sentido enseñarle a alguien que no tenía ganas de hacer algo en la vida. Frunció el ceño al ver que este chico no se esforzaba en lo más mínimo y lo peor de todo, era que siempre pasaba con un seis o un siete sus exámenes. Mientras que ella debía sacar diez en todas sus materias, lo requiriera o no. Debía ser perfecta si o si, debia ser incomparable si o si. Debía demostrar que era superior a todo mundo si o si.

Por eso era que no aguantaba a este sujeto y al mismo tiempo la tenía soñando con el día en que ambos estuvieran juntos, pero eso sería imposible si siempre seguía las ordenes de sus padres, seguramente en unos años la obligarían a casarse con algún niño rico que considerarán digno de ella. Si, un infierno de vida. Y muy probablemente harían lo mismo con su hermana menor de un año y medio, Weiss.

No, eso no era lo que ella quería, ella quería...

—Es una idiotez, una absoluta idiotez —la voz de Qrow interrumpió sus pensamientos y la hizo voltear a verlo. —Eso no me ayudaría de nada, simplemente debo repasar un poco antes del examen y listo, de seguro le pegaré a un par de respuestas y será suficiente para aprobar esas aburridas materias.

Las palabras y estupideces que Qrow decía la irritaban en más de un sentido en este preciso momento.

—¿¡Pero cuál es tu problema!? —Se molestó nuevamente la chica. —¿¡No te cansas de ser un maldito rebelde todo el tiempo!? —Lo crítico ella.

—¡Y tu de ser una chica perfecta, estudiosa y sin amigos! —La atacó él, en serio ya estaba molesto de la forma de hablarle de la chica.

—¡Yo tengo amigos! —Se defendió ella.

—¿Y por que te sientas sola a la hora del almuerzo? —Preguntó él con los brazos cruzados, dejando en jaque a la chica de blancos cabellos.

Winter retrocedió un paso, observó a un lado y a otro, buscaba con lo que podría defenderse, pero no sabía cómo, le habían dado donde más duele.

En su vida social.

De pronto se molestó mucho más, al punto de querer hacerle daño. Levantó su mano para darle una cachetada pero no lo hizo, lo que dijo Qrow era muy cierto, no tenía amigos en la escuela y los pocos que le hablaban no eran amigos cercanos. No era justo, no era que le gustará estar sola, si no que, sus deberes no le dejaban tiempo para socializar. Repentinamente sentía que su ojos le empezaban a picar, se llevó las manos al rostro y de la nada empezó a llorar. No aguanto la vergüenza y se cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

¿Estaba llorando? No, no podía hacer eso tan bochornoso y mucho menos, frente a él.

Qrow se quedó sin habla al ver a la chica más fría del mundo llorar frente a él. No, debía ser un sueño, un extraño y raro sueño.

—Oye, no fue mi intención...

—¿¡Y tu que demonios sabes de mi!? —ella le gritó en la cara en el momento en que se descubrió el rostro. Las lágrimas aún caían pero su frustración era tanta que no le importaba nada. —¿¡Crees que no quiero tener amigos!? —Lo empujó con su dedo índice, haciéndolo retroceder un poco. —¿¡Crees que no me aburre ser aplicada todo el tiempo!? —Lo volvió a empujar. —¿¡Crees que no quiero salir de fiestas cada sábado en la noche y regresar hasta tempranas horas de la madrugada!? —Lo empujó nuevamente. —¿¡Crees que no odio hacer tareas!? ¿¡Tener que obedecer en todo a mis padres!? ¿¡Ser tan vomitiva mente bien portada!? ¿¡Realizar deberes sin quejarme!? ¿¡No tener novio!? —Con cada pregunta que le gritaba en la cara, lo empujaba con su dedo índice haciéndolo retroceder hasta prácticamente chocar en la cama.

Por suerte para ellos, la habitación era aprueba de sonido. Bueno, en realidad cada habitación de la mansión era aprueba de sonido, nada podía escucharse desde afuera y nada podía desde dentro. Era un ambiente muy relajado para personas relajadas.

—Oye, tranquila chica...

Qrow intentó calmar a la chica frente a él, pero por alguna razón le encantaba esa actitud que no conocía de ella.

—No jojojojojo, claro que no... —Se negó ella con una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora. —Desde hace mucho que quiero liberarme de estas cadenas invisibles y ahora te aguantas chico, además... —Lo empujó con ambas manos haciéndolo caer en la cama. —Estoy cansada de ser una niña buena y también... —De un rápido movimiento, se subió encima del chico y lo tomó de las muñecas para inmovilizarlo. —Estoy harta de no poder tenerte solo para mi, Qrow Branwen.

Él abrió los ojos cómo platos en el momento en que la chica más fría del mundo le dio un beso algo torpe en los labios. No sabía lo que pasaba o cómo llego hasta aquí, pero lo que si sabía era que tarde o temprano se iba a arrepentir.

* * *

Era muy de noche y Winter despertaba abriendo sus ojos muy lentamente, y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba durmiendo desnuda sobre Qrow Branwen, abrió sus ojos como platos y ahogo un fuerte grito de terror.

Se levantó lentamente, con cuidado de no despertar al chico que dormía. Tomó las sábanas y las uso para cubrirse el cuerpo, su cabello estaba algo desaliñado y suelto, era muy largo, llegándole hasta la espalda. Su piel desnuda era muy blanca y suave, al parecer se la cuidaba demasiado bien.

Se sentó en una silla que tenía en su cuarto, apoyo su cabeza sobre sus manos y esbozo una sonrisa de felicidad. Por alguna razón no se arrepentía de lo que hizo, es más, tenía ganas de volver a hacerlo, claro que obviamente le dolieron sus partes íntimas al perder su pureza, pero lo valía con tal de volver a experimentar esa chispa de rebeldía y chica mala.

Se levantó de la silla y se fue a sentar en la cama al lado de Qrow. Sin previo aviso se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso en el cachete.

—¿Uh? —El chico abría lentamente los ojos. Frunció un poco el ceño, al poco tiempo se percató de que estaba en la habitación de la chica más seria y fría del mundo.

—Buenos días bombón —saludó con una enorme alegría la chica más seria y fría del mundo.

Qrow levantó una ceja, estaba algo sorprendido de que esta chica lo obligará a tener sexo, obviamente ya lo había hecho antes pero nunca con una chiquilla rica y de la alta sociedad.

—¿Cómo amaneció mi rey? —Preguntó Winter aún con esa sonrisa perturbadora y no sólo eso, acercó su rostro al de Qrow, haciendo que se incomodara un poco.

Este volteó a ver la ventana, era de noche.

—Pero, es de noche —aclaró él.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Winter se borró y fue reemplazada por una expresión de ira y locura mezcladas.

—¡No me corrijas! —Le gritó. —Si vamos a estar en una relación seria, debemos estar de acuerdo siempre en todo. —Aclaró ella.

Este abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Relación? —Preguntó confundido.

Esta volvió a sonreír. Lo observó de forma altanera, le parecía muy lindo en ese estado de confusión absoluta.

—Por supuesto, ¿No esperabas que te entregaría lo más preciado que tengo y te dejaría ir así nomas? —Lo observó de reojo. —¿O si?

Qrow no supo que decir, ni que hacer exactamente. Estaba contra la espada y la pared. Podría simplemente irse, pero no sabía que resultados podría tener en el futuro si no la aceptaba cómo novia o lo que sea.

—Muy bien, supongamos que somos novios y...

—¡Perfecto! —Lo cortó ella. —Sabia que aceptarías. —Estaba muy emocionada. En su vida había tenido un novio y ahora que lo tenía, lo aprovecharía hasta el límite.

—¿De acuerdo? —Qrow ya mejor no dijo nada. —¿Y ahora que? —Preguntó con sumo desinterés.

Ella se llevó una mano a la barbilla cómo si estuviera pensando en algo.

 **Un instante después.**

—¡Sal rápido antes de que te vean y me metas en problemas! —Exigía Winter a su novio mientras lo sacaba por la ventana para que se fuera a su casa. Vale decir que Qrow aún estaba en ropa interior, usando simplemente un bóxer de color negro. —Nos vemos mañana en la escuela guapo.

Después de que ella se despidió de él, cerró la ventana de una forma brusca, dejando al pelinegro solo en el jardín.

Este se apresuró a vestirse y luego salió rápidamente de allí, antes de que algún guardia lo viera y se metiera en problemas.

 **Más tarde.**

Qrow llegaba a su apartamento, el cuál compartía con su hermana gemela Raven. Esta estaba acostadota en el sofá observando la televisión sin ningún interés en absoluto, aún usaba el uniforme escolar a pesar de que era domingo, casi medianoche para ser exactos.

—¿Qué tal tu cita con la princesa del hielo y los deberes? —Preguntó Raven con desinterés.

Qrow observó a su gemela con una expresión indescifrable. No sabía exactamente lo que pasó y seguramente tardaría unos meses en terminar de procesarlo.

—¿Me escuchaste tarado? —Lo volvió a llamar su hermana mayor al ver que este no le respondía. —Ni modo, deberé darte una lección para que no me estes ignorando.

Qrow no salía aún de su ensimismamiento. Por lo que no vio cuándo Raven se levantó del sofá, se trono los nudillos, se acercó a su hermano, lo insulto un par de veces, gruñó al ver que no le respondía, levantó su puño y lo dirigió directo a su cara.

( _ **¡Pam!**_ )

Qrow no se dio cuenta de cuándo llegó al suelo, ni por que razón le dolía cara, pero si sabia algo.

—¡Ahora verás zorra!

Le daría una lección a su hermana.

—¡Ja!, No sabia que las niñas pequeñas podían pelear —se burló de su hermano al ver que difícilmente se levantaba del suelo y se dirigía a ella a paso tambaleante para darle una lección.

Sin el menor esfuerzo, esquivo un puñetazo de su hermano y sin ninguna compasión, levantó su puño y...

( _ **¡Pam!**_ )

—¡Agh! —Se quejó el chico al caer al suelo. Se llevó la mano a su mejilla y se lamentó por el dolor que sentía.

Raven puso su pie sobre el rostro del chico y lo presionó contra el suelo.

—Eso es para que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores, niña —le dijo con burla a su hermano. Luego quitó su pie de su rostro y se alejó. —Prepara algo de comer o te irá mal. —Amenazó ella mientras se alejaba.

Qrow simplemente se levantó del suelo y frunció el ceño.

—Mujeres... —Masculló por lo bajo.

Al pobre le esperaba un semestre y una vida escolar muy larga.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Todo era muy extraño a la hora del almuerzo. En especial para un grupo de amigos. Tanto Summer, Taiyang y Raven observaban con demasiada confusión a cierta individua que se sentó en su mesa, al lado de Qrow para ser más específicos.

La heredera de los Schnee comía su comida de forma elegante y tranquila. Además, eso no era todo, ella trajo un recipiente con comida un poco grande y se lo puso enfrente a Qrow.

—Qué bueno que ahora se llevan bien —habló Summer para aligerar un poco el ambiente, ya que Raven se veía muy molesta al ver a esa chica en su mesa.

—Si, demasiado bien... Jeje —rió Qrow con nerviosismo.

No sabía que decir y tampoco había probado su comida. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por la chica de cabello blanco.

—¿No vas a comer? —Preguntó Winter levantando uno de sus cubiertos en dirección al chico.

—Ya estoy comiendo, ya estoy comiendo... —Rápidamente tomó su tenedor y probó un poco de la carne que su novia le preparó. —Esta deliciosa... Jeje. —Sonrió con una sonrisa nerviosa, aunque en verdad lo que estaba comiendo estaba muy delicioso.

Winter le sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa. Le asintió al chico y volvió a comer su almuerzo.

El rubio y las dos pelinegras observaron extrañados a la extraña pareja que estaba frente a ellos.

No sabían por que pero se veían más cercanos, y lo más importante, era que se estaban llevando bien.

—¿Y ustedes son novios ahora o que? —Preguntó Raven de mala gana.

—Somos novios, Raven Branwen —respondió Winter sin mucho interés.

Por unos segundos la mesa permaneció en silencio, pareciera que sus integrantes se hubieran quedado paralizados por lo que acababan de escuchar. Hasta que una expresión muy incrédula se formó en su rostro.

—¿¡Queeeeeeeee!? —Gritaron Raven, Summer y Taiyang al mismo tiempo.

Llamaron la atención de las demás mesas pero una mirada asesina de Raven dirigida a todo mundo hizo que todos los curiosos voltearan, ya que este asunto debía permanecer en privado.

* * *

—¿¡Eres idiota o que Qrow!? —Preguntó Raven con furia a su hermano. Sin previo aviso la mayor tomó de la mano a su hermano y se lo llevó para hablar en un lugar privado... El baño de niñas.

—Raven, ¿Era necesario que me trajeras aquí? —Preguntó con un leve sonrojo el pelinegro.

—No me interrumpas mocoso o te daré una lección aquí mismo —lo amenazó con su puño.

Este solo se protegió con las manos para intentar bloquear cualquier golpe de su hermana, aunque era inútil, ella siempre fue mucho más fuerte.

—Y bien, ¿Por que mi único hermano esta enredado con la princesa de los Schnee? —Se preguntó a si mismo mientras se tocaba el mentón con su dedo índice. —¡Ah, ya lo sé! —Volteo a ver a su hermano con una enorme sonrisa. —Por que es un completísimo imbécil. —Gruñó entre dientes con el ceño fruncido.

Qrow rodó los ojos, aun no entendía por que su hermana aprovechaba cualquier momento para insultarlo o llamarlo débil, él no era débil ni nada, solo era que le aburría todo, cómo esta conversación.

—Mira hermana, no voy a quedarme aquí a escucharte —le puso punto final a la conversación.

—¡Ja! —Raven se cruzó de brazos. —¿Y que harás? ¿Ir con tu novia rica y estar en una falsa relación de amor? —Se burló ella.

Este entre cerro los ojos observando a su hermana con seriedad.

—Si estas tratando de decirme que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella, pues eso solo Winter y el tiempo lo dirán, pero por el momento, metete en tus asuntos hermana —dicho esto, la dejo sola en el baño.

La chica de ojos rojos se quedo sin habla por lo que Qrow le acababa de decir, era insólito, era un necio, era increíble.

—Será hombre muerto —mascullo ella con enojo. Se golpeó la palma de la mano con su puño y una sonrisa perversa apareció en su rostro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Qrow caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Iba muy pensativo y no dejaba de pensar en lo que le dijo su hermana.

—" _¿Falsa relación de amor?_ " —Pensó el chico rebelde.

Iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Winter empezó a caminar a su lado. Esta avanzaba con su típica forma de caminar, con una expresión relajada, la cabeza un poco levantada y sus manos atrás de su espalda.

—¿Listo para la hora se estudio, señor Qrow? —Habló finalmente. Se cansó de observar la linda cara de bobo que su novio tenía, bueno en realidad no. Pero aún así no iba a perder tiempo en sus deberes solo por que tenia novio. Si no que iba a hacer que él también fuera parte de sus deberes.

—¿Uh? —Qrow volteó sorprendido y se percató de que Winter caminaba a su lado. —¿Qué? ¿Deberes? —Preguntó confundido.

Winter lo tomó de la mano y con una pequeña sonrisa, le dijo.

—Por supuesto, ¿No creerás que olvide la tutoria solo por que somos novios? ¿O si? —Lo observó de reojo.

Él no tuvo de otra que soltar un suspiro y aceptar la ayuda de la chica, además, solo era estudio.

 **Un rato después.**

—Ughmmm...

Qrow nunca espero que su novia lo llevará hasta el fondo de la biblioteca, el lugar más apartado y desolado de toda la habitación. Solo para sentarlo en una silla, seguidamente ella sentarse en sus piernas, abrazarlo del cuello y empezar a besarlo en los labios y uno que otro beso en el cachete.

El pelinegro se separó un poco de ella para decirle algo.

—Oye, ¿No que íbamos a estudiar? —Hasta a él le sorprendió la pregunta que le hizo.

Esta soltó un suspiro y cuando parecía que iba a bajarse de encima Qrow, acercó su rostro al de él y le dijo con una voz un tanto seductora.

—Estamos estudiando, yo aún no se cómo besar bien y necesitaré de su ayuda para ser toda una experta, señor Qrow... —Le dio un besito en los labios. —Digo, novio mio. —Sin más que decir le siguió besando.

Él simplemente decidió seguir disfrutando pero ella se detuvo y le dijo rápidamente.

—Lo olvidaba, mis padres no deben saber de nuestra relación, así que... —Dijo Winter con rapidez. —Cuándo vayas de visita a mi casa, deberás entrar a escondidas, ¿Quedó claro? —Preguntó con autoridad, observando al chico esperando a que asintiera sin renegar.

Los ojos de este observaron de un lado a otro, luego sonrió de forma nerviosa. No sabía si a ella le daba pena tenerlo de novio o simplemente eran cosas de ricos.

—Si... Seguro —asintió Qrow no muy seguro.

Esta lo miró seriamente de reojo, algo no le gusto de esa respuesta, aparte de que tardó cómo diez segundos en responderle.

—¡Perfecto! —Exclamó con alegría. Para después seguirlo besando.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Qrow, no dejaba de debatirse si toda esta relación que debía ser secreta para los padres de Winter, estaba bien.

" _Falsa relación amorosaaaaaa_ "

La voz de Raven susurrándole en el oído, lo ponía en un gran dilema, sobre que debía hacer.

Aunque por el momento todo estaba tranquilo.

 _ **Continúara...**_

* * *

 _ **El siguiente capítulo es el final de la saga "El Rebelde Y La Princesa". Por lo que será un poco largo, pero tratare de escribirlo rápido xD.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la próxima, un agradecimiento eterno a todos los que siguen esta historia :D.**_

 _ **15/Marzo/2018**_


	8. Capítulo 6: El Rebelde Y La Princesa 3

_**Ultima parte de la saga, "El Rebelde Y La Princesa". Esta será un poco larga, así que si se aburren pueden dejar de lado el cap y esperar a que suba el siguiente. Sin más que decir, el capítulo :'3.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: El Rebelde Y La Princesa - Parte 3: Días después de la prepa.**

Dos años, no... Más de dos años tuvo que aguantar el pobre Qrow, una relación que él creía que tenía algún bonito futuro. Tal vez si su novia no hubiera sido tan loca mente manipuladora y tan excesivamente celosa. Las cosas hubieran salido mucho mejor, pero no.

Winter no toleraba que el chico se juntará ni con su propia hermana y no hay que mencionar la cachetada que le dio a Summer solo por que lo abrazó por el cumpleaños diecisiete del chico.

Si, estaba loca.

—¡No quiero que esa zorra te vuelva a poner las manos encima! —Le regañó Winter al pobre pelinegro mientras señalaba a la oji plata que se sujetaba la mejilla por el golpe.

Todos estaban en la casa de Taiyang, celebrando el cumpleaños diecisiete de ambos gemelos, pero la repentina reacción de Winter al ver que su novio estaba con alguien más, la hizo perder el control de manera estrepitosa.

No se parecía en nada a la chica altanera y bien portada que aparentaba ser en presencia de alguien más, la peliblanca cambiaba su actitud cuándo estaba con Qrow, al principio se comportaba cuando estaba en presencia del grupo de amigos de su novio, pero pasados los meses, ya ni siquiera le importaba la presencia de Raven, Taiyang o Summer. Simplemente hacía lo que quería.

—Winter por favor, cálmate —le pidió Qrow en voz baja.

—¡No me digas que me calme! —Estalló ella. —¡Es lo peor que puedes decirle a una chica, ¿Entendiste vago? —Lo tomó de la oreja y se la jaló un poco, causando que el chico soltará un gemido de dolor.

Raven por su parte observaba divertida la escena, le parecía graciosa la relación que su hermano y la niña rica tenían. Además de que se moría internamente a carcajadas por la cachetada que recibió Summer por andar de cariñosa con novios ajenos.

Pero le molestaba mucho que el rubio consolara a la enana esa, Tai debía ser de ella y solo de ella, si, al parecer estaba locamente enamorada de su amigo, y descubrió que Summer también lo estaba.

No le importaba, en este mundo el que mata primero es el vencedor y ella iba a matar el amor de Rose de un solo disparo, solo debía esperar hasta que fuera el momento indicado.

Solo esperar y nada más.

* * *

Un año y medio pasó. Habían transcurrido unos tres días después de que todos se graduaron de la preparatoria Beacon.

Si, tal vez Raven espero demasiado para matar el amor de la chica de ojos de plata de una vez por todas. Pero hoy era el día indicado.

Taiyang llegaba a su casa después de salir a buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo para así ahorrar dinero para ir a la universidad. Sus padres no estaban en casa por lo que sacó su llave y abrió la puerta.

Se fue a la cocina por algo de beber.

—No hay nada cómo una buena soda para recargar energías —se dijo así mismo mientras le daba pequeños sorbos a la soda. Después de beber y comer algo, se fue a su habitación y al entrar en esta se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al encontrar a la hermana de su amigo acostada en su cama, leyendo una de sus revistas.

—¿R-Raven? —Titubeó pero luego se aclaró la garganta. —¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó indeciso. —N-no es que me moleste pero...

—¿No crees que hablas demasiado? —Inquirió la pelinegra. Esta usaba una camisa manga larga de botones de color rojo, una falta negra y unas botas también negras. Además de que al hablar le , usaba un acento más o menos, español. Eso intrigó un poco al chico.

—Bueno si, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, hombre que no se queda callado no logra nada en la vida, jajaja —bromeó él.

Raven sonrió de lado, algo que le gustaba de este chico aparte de su amabilidad y su radiante sonrisa, era su sentido del humor.

De repente se le vino una idea a la mente con lo último que el chico dijo.

—Pues tienes razón... —La chica cambio de posición, recostándose en la cama de panza, con sus manos apoyadas en su barbilla y jugando con sus piernas, moviendo cada una de forma relajada. Observó al rubio con una sonrisa coqueta y le dijo. —Por que gracias a que estas hablé y hablé, lograste tener a una chica linda en tu cama jeje. —Le dijo con voz seductora.

—... ¿Qué? —Preguntó atónito el chico.

Raven le sonrió de forma tranquila y palmeo con su mano una parte específica de la cama al lado de ella, invitándolo a sentarse.

Tai se acercó a ella de forma tranquila, de todos modos eran amigos y no había de que preocuparse.

—¡Woah! ¿¡Qué sucede!? —Elevó la voz en el momento en que Raven lo tomó de los hombros en un rápido movimiento, lo acostó en la cama y se sentó sobre el estómago de este, para después recostarse sobre el pecho del chico y mirarlo con de forma depredadora. —¿Q-qué pasa, Raven? Jeje... —Preguntó nervioso.

Ella apoyo su frente contra la de él y cerró sus ojos.

—Sabes... —Comenzó ella. —Desde que te vi la primera vez, me parecíste un chico interesante y...

—Si lo sé, recuerdo que tú tenías esa mirada asesina y Qrow esa expresión de "No me interesa nada de nada" jajaja... —La interrumpió él, pero la expresión cansada de ella lo hizo guardar silencio. —Lo siento... ¿Decías? —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

La chica más que molesta, estaba muy cautivada por la inocencia del chico, a veces era inmaduro y otras veces se comportaba cómo un adulto, ya no podía más.

—¿Sabes que?, Olvídalo, soy mejor con las acciones que con las palabras, así que...

Dicho esto, unió sus labios con los del chico en un acto completamente nuevo para ambos, ninguno había besado antes y estaban a punto de dar un paso muy grande en su amistad.

El rubio por su parte abrió los ojos cómo platos en el momento del beso, estaba atónito, estaba confundido, la sorpresa era gigantesca, ¿Acaso le gustaba a la chica más ruda que conocía?

Raven poso sus manos sobre los hombros del chico sin romper el beso. Se acomodo un poco mejor sobre él, no tenía pensado dejarlo ir hasta que no obtuviera lo que quisiera y cuándo Taiyang la abrazó por la cintura, supo entonces que estaba logrando su objetivo.

* * *

Summer llegaba a la casa de su amigo Taiyang, le había estado ayudando a conseguir un trabajo para que logrará su objetivo. Ella era cómo te la hermana mayor del grupo, siempre se preocupaba por todos sus amigos. Pero por alguna razón se preocupaba en mayor medida por su amigo rubio, no era una mentira que estaba enamorada de él.

Desde que lo conoció en secundaria, se han llevado muy bien desde entonces y solo esperaba que un día ambos pudieran dar el siguiente paso.

—Solo debemos esperar Summer, es todo. No es cómo que sea mala idea jeje —se dijo a si misma la joven Rose.

Entró sin tocar a la puerta cómo si viviera allí, pues ya era prácticamente de la familia y los padres de él, ya le tenían ese tipo de confianza como para dejarla entrar y salir de esta cuándo quisiera.

—¿Me preguntó si habrá llegado ya? —Summer llevaba en sus manos unos periódicos con ofertas de trabajo encerradas en círculos rojos. Eran opciones que Tai podía tomar si es que quería tener trabajo y dinero. —Quizás este en su habitación haciendo cosas sucias jeje... Ay no, Summer que cosas dices... —Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos después de haber pensado semejante cosa. Estaba muy roja, pero aun asi fue a ver si su amigo estaba allí.

Pero al llegar, escuchó ruidos que provenían del interior del cuarto de Tai.

 _¡Ah! ¡Si, ah!_

Summer trago saliva y un miedo profundo la invadió por completo, lentamente acercó su mano al pomo de la puerta y con sumo cuidado la abrió.

Algo le decía que se fuera y que no viera lo que ocurría allí dentro, que le iba a causar mucho daño a su joven mente. Pero ignoró todo eso y simplemente observó lo que pasaba allí dentro.

—¡Oh Tai, dame más por favor!, hazme tuya...

Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al ver a su amigo encima de la hermana de otro de sus amigos. Era obvio lo que hacían, era maldita mente obvio lo que hacían.

Observó lo que allí pasaba por unos segundos, luego volvió a cerrar la puerta con el mismo cuidado que el de antes, para que ninguno de los dos chicos que estaban en la cama se percataran de su presencia.

Bajó la vista al suelo, su expresión era ensombrecida por una sombra oscura que cubría sus ojos. Se alejó de allí a paso lento.

Dejó los periódicos en una mesa de la sala y se dispuso a salir de la casa, aun traía consigo esa tétrica expresión en su rostro hasta que llegó a su casa y se encerró en su habitación. Por suerte para ella, no había nadie en su casa, por lo que no tenía problemas en hacer lo siguiente.

Levanto la vista rápidamente, sus dientes estaban muy apretados, sus ojos plateados muy abiertos y dilatados, cayendo un sin fin de lágrimas por estos. Parecía tener una crisis emocional, en la cuál la locura y el odio predominaban.

—Me las pagarás Raven... —Musitó la joven. Cayó de rodillas y fue entonces que una expresión de furia se formó en su rostro, levantó la vista al cielo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. —¡Me las pagarás maldita zorra! —No aguantó más y cayó al suelo en posición fetal, mientras se ponía a llorar. —A-algun día... M-me vengare de ti... Uughhh... Uuuf...

La joven estuvo unos minutos así hasta que se levantó de repente y volvió a gritar.

—¡TE ODIO RAVEN! ¡Y ME LAS PAGARAS!

* * *

—¡AAAAH! —Qrow dio un salto en su asiento. El joven de cabellos negros volteó a ver a todas partes, estaba en su apartamento y no sólo eso. —¿Qué fue eso? —Se cuestionó al recordar lo que había soñado hace poco. —¿Mi hermana y Tai teniendo sexo? —Levantó una ceja. —No, no puede ser posible... —No lo podía creer y para estar más seguro, llamó a su hermana a su celular.

* * *

( _ **¡Riiiiiiiiing!)**_ ( _ **¡Riiiiiiiiing!**_ ) ( _ **¡Riiiiiiiiing!)**_

El celular de Raven sonaba y sonaba pero ella simplemente se acomodo más pegada al cuerpo desnudo de un dormido Tai para poder seguir durmiendo a gusto.

Era el mejor día de su vida y nadie se lo iba a estropear.

* * *

—Umm, al parecer no está... —Qrow miró su celular y también recordó que soñó con su amiga Summer en un estado de locura creciente. —Le llamaré a ver si esta bien...

Dicho esto, le marcó a su dulce, gentil y para nada loca amiga para ver cómo estaba.

( ** _¡Riiiiiiiiin..._** )

—¿ _Hola, Qrow?_ —El celular no empezó ni a sonar cuando ella contesto.

—Hola, solo quería saber si estabas bien —preguntó él con seriedad.

— _Pues si, estoy bien... Muy bien jeje_ —se oía muy alegre. — _¿Por que preguntas?_ —Esta vez se escuchaba preocupada.

—Nonono por nada, solo es que... Estuve bebiendo y tuve una pesadilla, es todo...

— _¿¡Es todo!?_ —Gritó Summer molesta. — _¡Estuviste bebiendo cielos! —Lo regaño ella. —Se que terminar con Winter te afecto pero no es el fin del mundo y..._

—Ya ya, no quiero hablar de eso, adiós —Qrow le colgó antes de que su amiga le siquiera echando sal a la herida.

— _¡No te atrevas a colgarme chico o yo..._

Colgó.

* * *

—¿Me colgó? —Summer estaba incrédula. —Bah, para lo que me importa... —Le resto importancia al asunto y arrojó su teléfono sobre su cama.

La joven Rose tenía una expresión demacrada y muy deprimente. Parecía haber estado llorando mucho.

—¿En donde estabamos? —Se preguntó a si misma en el momento de tomar un gran cuchillo de cocina y... —Oh cierto, que boba soy jeje. —Se levantó la manga de la camisa y continuó cortándose el brazo. En verdad estaba devastada y a este paso quedaría muy dañada.

* * *

Winter y Qrow se dirigían a la casa de la primera. Acababan de graduarse y por lo tanto la chica ya tenía todo planeado, desde a que universidad irían, incluso en donde trabajarían cuándo se graduaran y cuándo se casarían.

Si, la chica tenía todo decidido por él y por ella. Pero ese era el problema, desde que iniciaron su noviazgo, ella fue demasiado controladora y no lo dejaba decidir nada. Ella decidía cuando tenían relaciones, cuando se besaban y lo peor de todo, con quién podía hablar o no.

Ya lo tenia harto, y lo peor de todo es que su hermana Raven siempre tuvo la razón, pero al diablo ella también.

—Te encantará la universidad de Atlas, es la mejor en toda Europa oriental, tiene los mejores maestros del mundo, cuando nos vayamos, deberemos encontrar un buen apartamento... No, mejor una casa, si eso, hay que planear el futuro y todo, ¿No lo crees cielo? —Preguntó ella a su novio, ambos iban tomados de la mano.

Qrow hizo una mueca de cansancio y con delicadeza, soltó la mano de ella. Esta lo miró con inquietud, se suponía que estarían así por quince minutos más y luego, caminarían abrazados. Odiaba cuándo él no seguía sus indicaciones al pie de la letra.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó de forma severa y los brazos cruzados.

Él no tuvo de otra que mirarla con tristeza por unos segundos, hasta que se digno a hablar.

—Sabes, te mereces a alguien mejor —comentó él.

—¿Disculpa? —Ella alzó una ceja por lo que acababa de escuchar, además de que un miedo terrible se apoderó de su ser en ese instante.

Qrow se tocó la frente, en verdad nunca pensó que terminar con tu novia fuera tan difícil.

—Pues... —Comenzó él. —Estos años en los que hemos estado juntos, han sido muy divertidos y todo eso... Pero creo, que es hora de que cada quien tome su camino... —Se rascó la nuca. —No eres tu, soy...

( ** _¡Slap!_** )

No pudo terminar de decir esa frase tan cliché ya que una muy potente cachetada en su rostro le volteó la cara a un lado.

—¿C-como te atreves? —Preguntó ella con la voz quebrada. —¿Por que ahora? —Preguntó al borde del llanto. —¿¡Por queeeeee!? —Le gritó en la cara. Importandole un rábano llamar la atención de las personas que pasaban por allí.

Qrow iba a decir algo pero...

—¡Nonono no! ¿Sabes que? —Lo interrumpió ella y ese fue el colmo para él.

—¡Ay, ya cállate! —La calló él. Haciéndola retroceder asustada. —Por esa maldita actitud controladora es que ya no puedo aguantarte más mujer, me tienes harto. Se supone que en una relación ambas partes deben estar de acuerdo pero no, la señorita perfección siempre debe tener todo como a ella le gusta, ¡Pero se acabo! —Exclamó con decisión.

—P-pero... No es justo... —Se quejó ella dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

—La vida no es justa —le dijo con cansancio.

Él la miró con seriedad y con los brazos cruzados, dándole a entender que ya todo entré ellos acabo.

Winter levantó una mano hacía él esperando que todo fuera una cruel broma, pero la mirada de enojo de su chico soñado le dejó en claro que ella lo había arruinado.

Pero, ¿Por que ella tenia la culpa? Si todo este tiempo siempre quiso lo mejor para ambos. Era él quien debía estar agradecido por todo lo que ella hizo.

Rápidamente su expresión cambio a una de odio y sin más que decirle, levantó su mano y...

( _ **¡Slap!**_ )

Le dio otra cachetada.

—Escúchame bien Qrow Branwen... —Exigió ella y él la volteó a ver sorprendido. —Y-yo no te... —Pero ella al verlo a los ojos se le partió el alma y empezó a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos. —N-ne-nece... ¡AAAAAAH! —No pudo terminar su frase, puesto que salió corriendo del lugar con el corazon hecho pedazos.

Él simplemente levantó su mano en su dirección mientras la observaba correr y llorar al mismo tiempo, algo en su interior le decía que hizo muy mal. Tal vez, solo tal vez, debió hablarlo con ella primero.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo y el pobre no pudo evitar calmar su dolor refugiándose en la bebida. Durante los siguientes meses, recibió cartas de odio, amenazas de muerte y una de despedida en donde Winter le avisaba que se iba a estudiar lejos y también de que se pudriera y que solo le fuera muy mal.

Eso puso contento y muy triste a la vez al pobre Qrow. Su adicción era tan grave hasta el punto de no comer y no tomar algo más que no fuera alcohol. Preocupando a su hermana y amigos más de la cuenta.

—Oye se que te lo dije pero, te lo dije —le dijo Raven con molestia pero con un dejo de tristeza en su voz al ver a su hermano menor tiradote en el suelo. —Levántate, debes continuar tu vida e ir a la universidad, se que solo uno de nosotros podrá hacerlo y prefiero que seas tú, antes de que busques que te maten o algo peor. —Le dijo ella sin mucha emoción.

Pero poco sirvió, ya que Qrow ni caso le hizo a lo que su hermana dijo.

—Vamos Qrow, levántate del suelo y ya deja de ser un bebé grande —le regañaba Summer mientras lo intentaba levantar pero cómo era muy bajita y casi no tenía fuerza suficiente para cargar a su alto amigo, poco o nada podía hacer.

Todo estaba perdido para el chico Branwen, nadie podría salvarlo.

Bueno, eso era lo que ambas pensaban hasta que Taiyang salió temprano de su trabajo y fue a ver a su amigo para darle algo de motivación.

( _ **¡Smack!**_ )

El puñetazo que Tai le dio en la cara a Qrow le dolió hasta a Raven y a Summer las cuáles estaban presentes en el momento del golpe.

Raven hizo una mueca de dolor en su rostro, mientras que Summer se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, esperando que todo acabará pronto.

—¿Ya acabaron? —Preguntó Summer sin ver.

—Aun no... —Le respondió débilmente Raven. Vio como su novio tomó a su hermano y nuevamente le dio otro puñetazo en el rostro al ver que no se levantaba.

 **Más tarde.**

Los cuatro se daban un abrazo grupal al ver que Qrow ya se sentía mejor y que acepto gustoso de ir a la universidad para lograr ser alguien en la vida.

—" _Me las pagarás Tai, algún día..._ " —Prometió Qrow en su mente, aun le dolía la cara por los golpes que el rubio le había dado.

* * *

Pasaron casi quince años en los que solo las desgracias azotaron a Qrow, desde la desaparición de su hermana abandonando a su amigo dejándolo solo con su sobrina Yang, la muerte de Summer dejando a su amigo nuevamente solo con su sobrina Ruby, la depresión de Taiyang en donde pudo desquitarse con él, devolviéndole los golpes al rubio y lo peor de todo es que nunca pudo volver a saber nada de Winter, hasta ahora.

Aún no sabia como demonios le hizo para lograr sacar su certificado de maestro con todo lo malo que le ocurría. Pero de nada importó, ya que al final se volvió un vago y alcohólico que era mantenido por su mejor amigo.

Si, su vida sería un infierno por completo si no estuvieran en ella sus sobrinas y Tai...

Si, un infierno.

* * *

( _ **¡Splash!**_ )

Qrow dejó de recordar de forma inconsciente en el momento en que Weiss le echó un vaso de agua en la cara. La joven heredera estaba cansada de la situación y no iba a esperar más.

El pelinegro se vio a si mismo todo empapado, luego observó a la niña rica con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por que me mojaste? —Preguntó molesto.

Weiss desvío la mirada ignorándolo por completo.

—Es que llevabas cómo diez minutos observando el techo como un bobo sin decir nada, entonces Weiss no lo soportó más y te trajo de vuelta a la realidad jeje —rió Ruby. Esta al ver la mirada de desaprobación de su tío. Agitó las manos en dirección a él pidiendo que la disculpara. –Oye, te fue bien, yo tenía planeado meter hielo en tus pantalones, ¡JAJAJAJA! —Esta vez no aguantó más y se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Qrow puso una expresión cansada y cuándo iba a decirle algo.

( _ **¡Slap!**_ )

—¡AU!

—¡Ya cierra la boca!

Se quedó atónito al ver el fuerte manotazo que la chica de cabello blanco le dio a Ruby en la nuca. Iba a regañarla pero esta se le adelanto.

—¡Ya estoy harta de todo esto! —Exclamó Weiss con enojo. —Ordenó que me diga por que razón dijo todas esas cosas de mi hermana mayor o si no... —Ella entre cerró los ojos. —Ruby se atiene a las consecuencias. —Amenazó ella.

Qrow simplemente levantó una ceja por lo que acababa de escuchar. No le interesaban las infantiles amenazas que esta niña mimada le lanzará, aunque...

—¿¡Qué!? —Gritó Ruby con miedo. —¡Por favor ya dinos lo que paso! —Lloró ella mientras lo abrazaba de las piernas.

Este no tuvo de otra que poner una expresión sumamente cansada y hacer lo que su sobrina le pedía. Les pidió a ambas que tomarán asiento en la sala y él se sentó en el sofá para uno que había al lado.

Tuvo que relatar nuevamente todo lo que se quedó recordando hace ratos, lo que le tomó cómo media hora. Si no es que más.

—Y eso es todo... —Finalizó él su relato.

Ambas chicas se miraron entre sí, estaban algo incrédulas por lo que acababan de escuchar. Luego lo voltearon a ver fijamente, por unos instantes, los ojos de ambas se posaron en la botella de licor que él traía en sus manos.

—Espera, ¿Por que mi hermana se cansaría de ser perfecta? —Preguntó Weiss incrédula.

—Bueno, seguramente...

—¿Y por que mamá actuaría como una loca? —Preguntó Ruby ofendida.

—Este...

—¿Y por que nos contaste de las veces que supuesta mente tu y mi hermana tenían relaciones? —Inquirió Weiss con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Ruby asintió con un sonrojo también.

—¿Y por qué mi papa aceptó primero a Raven en vez de a mi mamá?

—¿Y por que Winter te elegiría a ti de novio? —

—¿Y cómo por que narradas todo en tercera persona? —Preguntó Ruby.

—¿Y por que mi hermana caería en algo tan inocente cómo hacerla tocar una alarma contra incendios? —Preguntó Weiss.

Ambas lo bombardeaban con preguntas sin dejarlo responder.

—Y lo más importante... —Hablaron ambas al mismo tiempo. —¿¡Cómo rayos sabias lo que hacían los demás si ni siquiera estabas allí!? —Preguntaron al mismo tiempo, extendiendo ambas sus brazos al aire.

Qrow simplemente se encogió de hombros, dándole poca importancia al asunto. En verdad ni el supo como se entero de lo que Summer y Raven sentían por Tai y todo eso, pero seguramente se debía al alcohol.

Pero ese no era el punto en estos momentos.

—¡Pagarás por hablar mal de la gran Summer Rose! —Ruby salió disparada de su asiento y se le abalanzó a su tío.

En segundos una pelea comenzó en donde ella le daba débiles golpes a su tío en el abdomen, este solo se cubría con las manos para evitar que le dieran en el rostro.

Mientras tanto Weiss se veía pensativa. Era como si su mente estuviera pensando en algo... En algo muy malévolo.

—" _Ya se como arruinarle la fiesta al bobo de Whitley jeje_ " —Pensó con malicia.

Se aclaró la garganta y con mucha delicadeza llamó a Ruby.

—Ruby Rose, ¿Tu tío ira a la fiesta? —Preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Tanto Ruby como Qrow detuvieron su pelea y miraron fijamente a la chica de blancos cabellos con una expresión muy incrédula en sus caras.

—Pues... No se, ¿Puede ir? —Preguntó Ruby. —¿Después de lo que dijo de tu hermana Winter? —Preguntó nerviosa la oji plata.

Weiss tuvo un tic en su ojo derecho y con los dientes muy apretados, dijo...

—Descuida, lo tomaré como una broma y... —Carraspeo un poco y continuó. —Me parecerá interesante que un chico de su porte venga a la fiesta. —Le dijo Weiss levantándose del asiento. —" _Jajaja quiero ver el ridículo que se armará al ver a un sujeto tan ridículo en medio de gente de la más alta clase_ ". —Pensó ella.

Ruby volteó a ver a Qrow un tanto dudosa. Esta soltó un suspiro cansado al ver que este estaba bebiendo frente a ella y su mejor amiga. Bueno para ella no había problema, después de todo él hacía eso desde que ella era una bebé, pero frente a Weiss, eso ya era pasarse de la raya.

—Tengo que educarlo bien para que no avergüence a Weiss en la fiesta... —Susurró preocupada Ruby. —Claro que irá jeje. —Le respondió a Weiss.

La albina pasó a su lado y le dijo.

—Los veré allá entonces —se dirigió a la puerta, estaba satisfecha al ver que encontró lo que buscaba... A alguien capaz de arruinar la fiesta de su odioso hermano. —Buenas noches. —Se despidió ella antes de salir por la puerta.

—Adiós —se despidió Qrow, se acomodo en el suelo para dormir un poco.

—¡Nos vemos mejor amiga! —Se despidió Ruby agitando sus manos con emoción.

—No —negó Weiss con enojo para después salir por la puerta. — _Buenas noches Yang._ —Se escuchó que habló con Yang y a los pocos segundos, la rubia entro por la puerta.

—Hey Ruby, ¿Qué hacía Weiss aquí? —Preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa.

Ruby lo pensó bien, recordó todo lo que paso en la noche y resumió lo más que pudo.

—Pues, invitaba personalmente al tío Qrow a la fiesta... Jeje –le comentó Ruby con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Jajaja jajaja... Espera, ¿Qué? —Preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa confundida.

Ambas voltearon a ver a su tío cuándo este empezó a roncar. Algo tenían que hacer con él o si no, les arruinaría la fiesta y más importante para Ruby, su amistad con Weiss.

 **Mientras tanto.**

Weiss iba en un taxi directo a su casa, la peli blanca iba pensando en lo absurdo que fue ese tipo en tan siquiera pensar que podía tener algo con alguien tan perfecta como Winter.

—Si como no, no existe algo como "El rebelde y la princesa" —Murmuró ella con enojo.

Decidió estar en silencio todo el trayecto a su casa.

 **Más tarde.**

Cierta mujer de cabello blanco estaba recostada de lado en su cama. Observaba lo que era una foto algo vieja pero muy bien cuidada en donde salían un par de adolescentes sonrientes y muy felices.

Era un chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos y la chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules, ambos usaban uniforme de la preparatoria Beacon.

Además de que se veían muy tiernos cómo pareja.

Ella acarició con delicadeza la foto por donde estaba el rostro del chico. Soltó un par de sollozos para luego guardar la foto.

—Después de tanto tiempo... Aun me haces tanta falta, Qrow Branwen... —Winter se lamentó en voz baja.

Al parecer nunca pudo superar su enamoramiento por el chico rebelde.

Pero algo le decía que pronto lo vería de nuevo y quien sabe, tal vez, esta vez puedan arreglar las cosas.

—¡Estúpido malnacido! —Gritó ella con rabia, arrojando su almohada por allá, levantándose de la cama para caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación, parecía muy molesta.

O tal vez no puedan arreglar nada y todo empeore.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Nos vemos en la próxima :D**_

 _ **22/Marzo/2018**_


	9. Capítulo 7: El Preludio De La Famosa F

**Capítulo 7: El preludio de la famosa fiesta**.

Ruby y Yang se encontraban en un enorme aprieto.

—Oye a mi no me parece tan malo —le dijo la mayor a su hermana menor.

Ruby levantó una ceja y la encaró cómo si estuviera ofendida.

—¿Qué no es tan malo? —Preguntó incrédula. —¡Es el tío Qrow Yang!, No es por alagarlo pero se meterá en problemas mucho antes de llegar a la fiesta! —Se quejó Ruby.

—Oye, estoy aquí —habló Qrow. El pelinegro estaba apoyado de espaldas contra la pared en la habitación de Yang. Pues Ruby los reunió a ambos por un asunto importante, según ella.

Hablar sobre la fiesta del sábado. Para la cuál solo faltaban casi un día. Puesto que ya casi era medianoche y en pocos minutos ya sería viernes y luego de eso, sería sábado.

—Ya lo sé —le dijo Ruby a Qrow con un claro semblante molesto.

Yang soltó la leve risa, le parecía cómico todo esto. Y sobretodo el puchero que su hermana menor hacía.

—Pues ya sabes como es él, ¿No? —Le recordó Yang a Ruby. Abrazó a su hermana con uno de sus brazos y la atrajo hacia ella. —¿Recuerdas en primer grado cuándo te fue a dejar a tu primer día de clases? —Preguntó Yang muy sonriente.

Ruby se puso a hacer memoria.

* * *

—¡Tío Qrow! ¡Tío Qrow! ¡Tío Qrow! —Una Ruby de tal vez seis años, jalaba de la camisa a su tío.

El cuál no dejaba de coquetear con la maestra de Ruby. Además de que a ella no parecía disgustarle en lo absoluto.

—Ahora no chaval, ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? —Qrow le dijo con tono relajado a su sobrina. —Y ahora, ¿En que estaba? —Se dirigió a la joven maestra.

—Me contabas sobre la vez que visitaste España para ver a tus tíos —le recordó ella encantada.

Qrow la señaló con su dedo mostrándole una radiante sonrisa.

—Oh si, recuerdo que era muy aburrido allí, no había chicas tan lindas cómo las que hay por aquí-¡Agh!

—¡Ruby Rose! —La maestra regañó a la oji plata al ver que esta le dio un puntapié a Qrow en el pie.

—Es que él no se va a casa —Ruby se defendió señalando a su tío con su dedo índice.

La pequeña estaba molesta por que su tío interrumpía la clase de manualidades, ya que después esta, venía su clase favorita, la clase de dibujo.

Pero eso debería esperar.

—Estúpido tío Qrow... —Se quejó la pequeña Ruby con los ojos llorosos. La cuál estaba castigada y sentada en un esquina por haber sido irrespetuosa con sus mayores.

—Escuche eso —le habló Qrow ofendido, ya que aun hablaba con la maestra.

* * *

—Ni me lo recuerdes —mascullo Ruby entre dientes. Soltó un suspiro y volteó a ver a su tío con preocupación.

Este se percató de la mirada de su sobrina y levantó una ceja en señal de confusión.

—¡AAAAAAH! ¡Es imposible! —Se quejó la joven Rose seguidamente se separó de su hermana y cayó acostada de espaldas en la cama de Yang. —Qrow me avergonzara frente a Weiss y ella no volverá a hablarme.

Yang observó con una rareza a su hermana. Ruby se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—Así que, ¿De eso se trataba? —Preguntó Yang, seguidamente tomó a Ruby de una mano y la hizo sentarse nuevamente en la cama. —¿Tienes miedo de que el tío Qrow te avergüence frente a Weiss? —Preguntó con delicadeza.

Ruby bajó la mirada y con voz inaudible le respondió.

—No... —Dijo débilmente confundiendo a su hermana. —Tengo miedo de que avergüence a Weiss y la haga quedar mal frente a su invitados. —Se quejó ella con expresión cansada.

Yang lo comprendió todo. Ambas voltearon a ver al pelinegro, este las obdervaba con mucho cansancio y desinterés.

—Pues no voy y asunto arreglado, tu amiga princesa se salva de ser abochornada y tu sigues siendo su amiga —dijo Qrow restándole interés al asunto. No iba a ir a una fiesta de gente estirada y que no sabían divertirse... Cómo si no hubiera ido a una antes. Todo gracias a Winter.

—¿¡Qué!? —Ruby exclamó exaltada se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se acercó a su tío. —¡Eso es incluso peor! —Le dijo Ruby.

—¿Qué? ¿Por que? —Preguntó Yang confundida.

Fue entonces que Ruby la volteó a ver y le dijo.

—Pues, ¡Duh! Weiss lo invitó en persona y si no va, eso la ofenderia demasiado —Ruby se sujeto el rostro y empezó a temblar por el miedo de perder a su primer amiga de verdad.

—Estás muy paranoica niña —le dijo Qrow poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la oji plata.

Ruby se giro para verlo molesta. Pero rápidamente una idea surcó su mente y esbozo una enorme sonrisa que puso un poco nervioso a Qrow.

—¿Qué pasa chica? —Preguntó nervioso.

Ruby lo abrazó del cuello con su brazo y lo hizo estar a su altura.

—Tío Qrow...

—¿Qué?

—¡Mañana te haremos un cambio de look completamente nuevo! —Gritó Ruby a los cuatro vientos.

—... ¿Qué? —Preguntó incrédulo. —¿Por que haría eso?

—¿Y yo por que debo ayudar? —Preguntó Yang de brazos cruzados.

—Por que...

Fue entonces que Ruby se acercó a ella aun abrazando a su tío Qrow con su brazo. Se sentó al lado de Yang y la abrazó también del cuello con su otro brazo libre.

—Me quieren demasiado —les dijo ella poniendo una cara de perrito con ojos llorosos.

Tanto Yang cómo Qrow no tuvieron de otra que ceder ante la petición de la adorable y para nada malévola Ruby Rose.

—De acuerdo —aceptaron con derrota.

—¡Bieeeeen! —Exclamó eufórica. —Mañana a primera hora iniciará el entrenamiento chicos. —Avisó ella.

— _¡Ruby! ¡Yang! ¡Es tarde y mañana es día de escuela!_ —La voz de Taiyang se escuchó desde la planta baja.

—Mañana después de clases inicia el entrenamiento —se corrigió Ruby rápidamente.

Yang soltó una leve risa mientras que Qrow suspiro con pesadez.

—Ya que —finalizó el pelinegro.

 **Mientras tanto en la casa de Blake.**

La chica de ojos amarillos terminaba su tarea cómo era costumbre. Esta vez se había tardado un poco más, ya que se había quedado dormida casi toda la tarde noche, producto de la repentina reunión que tuvo con Ilia cuándo llegó de la escuela.

Además de que a su amiga se le ocurrían unas ideas que a veces le daban ganas de darle un buen golpe.

* * *

—Por última vez Ilia, no pondremos explosivos en la mansión de los Schnee después de que nos vayamos de la fiesta —le comentó Blake a su amiga de largo cabello castaño.

—¡Pero Blake! ¡Ya conseguí el explosivo adecuado! —La chica le mostró un cartucho de dinamita a Blake.

Esta tembló un poco al ver semejante cosa en las manos de su amiga.

—¡Suelta eso! —Le pidió Blake alarmada y acto seguido, le dio un manotazo a su amiga en la mano haciendo que el cartucho de dinamita saliera volando por los aires.

Este cayó a unos cinco metros de su posición y entonces.

( ** _¡KABOOOOOM!_** )

Explotó repentinamente levantando solo un poco de polvo.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero que estafa! —Se quejó Ilia.

Blake la volteo a ver muy asustada.

–¿¡Planeadas llevar eso a la fiesta!? —Gritó exaltada.

Ilia negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila a su buen amiga de cabello negro.

—No, no planeaba llevar eso —mencionó en voz baja. Luego su sonrisa se convirtió en una diabólica. —¡Planeaba llevar esto! ¡Jajaja!

Blake se levantó de su asiento y retrocedió un poco al ver el pequeño misil que su amiga traía en sus manos.

—Ooook, me parece perfecto que quieras jugar con armas nucleares pero... —Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar a casa. —Es tarde y tengo mucho sueño.

—¿Pero y el plan para acabar con los Schnee? —Preguntó Ilia. La castaña abrazo el pequeño misil balístico contra su cuerpo.

—Tu piensa en uno y mañana me lo dices —fue lo último que le dijo Blake. —Buenas noches. —No, eso fue lo último que ella le dijo.

* * *

Blake no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cama. Parecía que tenía un inmenso debate mental. Algo inquietaba a su joven mente, algo la ponía muy intranquila y alguna cosa le estaba quitando el sueño en ese momento.

—¿Por que tuve que aceptar ir a esa dichosa fiesta? —Se preguntó a si misma.

Era cierto lo que decía. ¿Por que aceptó ir a un lugar que no tenía la menor intención de conocer?

—Oh cierto, para ayudar a mis compañeros del colmillo blanco —murmuró con seriedad.

Aunque era cierto que haría lo que fuera por sus amigos de la infancia. También era cierto que no le caía para nada bien, ninguno de los miembros de la familia de albinos.

Ni siquiera el mayordomo.

—Nop ni siquiera él.

Se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con las sábanas. No pudo evitar pensar en Ruby y en Yang. Ellas también estarían allí. Por lo que la fiesta se podría salir de control unos minutos después de que iniciará.

—Solo espero que Adam sea rápido y logre obtener lo que busca en ese lugar —fue lo último que dijo Blake antes de bostezar y empezar a dormir.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Eran como las tres de la tarde y Ruby y Yang llegaban de la preparatoria. Pero no venían solos, Ren y Nora los acompañaban.

—¡Ya llegamos! —Se anunció le joven Rose en el momento de entrar a la casa.

La cuál estaba vacía.

—¿Por que siempre te anuncias si sabes que Papá trabaja y el tío Qrow no llega hasta tarde? —Preguntó Yang un tanto extrañada.

Ruby la volteó a ver y con una sonrisa de dientes blancos le dijo.

—Para prevenir jeje —fue todo lo que me dijo. Yang rodó los ojos y decidió no hacerle más caso a su hermana menor y a sus locuras. —Pasen amigos. —Ruby se dirigió a Nora y a Ren.

—Gracias —agradeció Ren con una reverencia.

—¡Ruby, Yang! ¡Su casa es muy hermosa! —Nora desde hace rato que había entrado. Ahora la bulliciosa chica se encontraba inspeccionando todo el lugar.

—Nora, es de mala educación entrar a las casas sin permiso —la regaño Ren.

La peli naranja hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos ante lo estricto que era su amigo de la infancia. Más que amigos parecían hermanos, obviamente Ren tenía que comportarse cómo el mayor, ya que la inquieta de Nora no tenía control a veces.

—Ah, olviden eso —les dijo Yang. —Mi casa es su casa. —Les guiñó el ojo a ambos.

Ren agradeció el gesto mientras que Nora esbozó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y se fue a revisar el refrigerador para ver que había de comer.

—Se lo tomó muy literal jaja —bromeó Yang al ver a la chica prepararse un sándwich y comerlo de un forma de lo más veloz.

Ren simplemente tomó asiento en el sofá, debia estar cerca para vigilar a su amiga y evitar que no se metiera en problemas.

—Por cierto Ruby, ¿Para que nos pediste a Reni y a mi que viviéramos? —Preguntó Nora tomando asiento al lado de su amigo. Trayendo consigo una pierna de pollo y comiendola mientras hablaba.

Ren negó con la cabeza por los modales de su amiga. Pero también centro su atención en la oji plata, esperando saber el porque estaban ellos dos alli.

–Ruby quiere ayuda para hacer que nuestro tío se comporte mañana en la fiesta de Weiss, a la cuál extrañamente fue invitado por la mismísima reina helada —habló Yang antes que Ruby.

La cuál estaba distraída revisando sus redes sociales en su celular que le regaló su mejor amiga.

Ren y Nora se miraron entre sí. Luego a Ruby.

—¿Eso es cierto, Ruby? —Preguntó Ren.

Ella lo volteo a ver y con un suspiro cansado guardó su celular y dijo.

—Efectivamente —respondió Ruby.

—¿Y por que necesitas ayuda con él? —Preguntó Nora levantando una ceja. —¡Acaso no puede vestirse solo! —Exclamó un tanto alarmada la chica. La impresión fue tanta que dejó caer al suelo la pierna de pollo que comía y se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

—¿Qué? —Ruby exclamó un tanto atónita. —No, no es eso, solo es que él es muy... —Se tocó la barbilla con uno de sus dedos para pensar en cómo decir lo siguiente. —Rebelde. —Les susurró a ambos chicos.

Estos se vieron el uno al otro nuevamente y se relajaron un poco.

—Ah, era eso —habló Nora ya más tranquila. Levantó la pierna de pollo del suelo y continuó comiendola.

—Yo no le veo problema a eso —habló Ren un poco tranquilo.

Ruby abrió la boca por lo que escuchaba.

—Es lo que yo dije —habló esta vez Yang. La rubia venía entrando nuevamente con unos cuántos refrescos en sus manos. —En serio Ruby, no se cuál es el problema. —Le habló a su hermana menor mientras repartía los refrescos a todos los invitados y por último le lanzó uno a Ruby.

—Pero es que... —No sabía que decir ante las palabras de sus amigos.

—Ya te lo dijimos, déjalo que se comporte como quiera en la fiesta —Yang la intentaba hacer entrar en razón. —De todas maneras, él no está y quién sabe a que horas llegará, así que no podremos entrenarlo. —Para este punto la mayor tenía una expresión despreocupada en su rostro.

—Au... —Murmuró Ruby con derrota. Era cierto, sin tío, no abría cambio de look o de comportamiento.

—Es cierto, ¿Dónde está su tío? —Preguntó Ren un tanto intrigado.

—Seguramente debe estar bebiendo en algún lugar de por allí jeje —rió Ruby.

Eso hizo que Yang y los demás rieran también.

—No, en serio —Preguntó Nora.

Ruby y Yang la vieron con seriedad.

—Es en serio —dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

* * *

—llevare este barril de cerveza —Qrow estaba en una tienda de auto servicio comprando bebidas alcohólicas. Puso un barril de cerveza sobre el mostrador seguidamente de un six pack de cervezas. —Y necesitaré estas seis que me mantengan de pie por mientras lo abro.

Un extraño viejo calvo de aspecto oriental lo atendía.

—Humngh Humngh —balbuceo quién sabe que cosa.

Qrow sacó una tarjeta de crédito de su bolsillo y se la entregó al vendedor. Luego de efectuar la compra, tomó su barril y sus cervezas y salió de la tienda con rumbo desconocido.

* * *

—¡Pijamada! —Gritó Nora. Dándole un almohadazo en la cara a Ruby.

—¡Auch! —Ruby cayó sentada en su cama. —Ahora veras. —Comentó con una sonrisa retadora tomando una almohada y atacando a su amiga con ella.

—¿Estan seguras que debo quedarme? —Preguntó Ren un tanto intranquilo. —Me parece que las pijamadas de chicas son solo para... Chicas.

Yang quién se cortaba las uñas, simplemente rodó los ojos por lo que el chico de ojos rosa acababa de decir.

—Vaya, no puedo argumentar nada ante esa lógica —comento divertida. —Ya relájate hombre, solo es una pequeña reunión de amigos.

—Si, Ren. No hay de que preocuparse, de todos modos mañana es sábado y no hay clases... ¡Sobrevivimos a nuestra primera semana de escuela! —Celebró Ruby alzando sus manos al aire.

—¡Siiiiiiii! —La acompañó Nora.

Ren no tuvo de otra que seguirles el juego y pasar el rato con ellas.

—Si, lo malo es que aún faltan muchos días más jajaja-¡Ahg! —Yang bromeaba pero fue atacada a almohadazos por ambas chicas.

—Esto es para que se te quite lo aguafiestas —declaró Ruby.

—Si, sufre, ¡Sufreee! —La acompañó Nora.

—¡Tramposas! —La rubia no tuvo de otra que cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos y esperar a que el ataque terminará.

Ren esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al ver tanta diversión. Le agradaban mucho estas personas y solo esperaba que todo saliera bien mañana en la fiesta.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Qrow dormía plácidamente en el sofá de la sala. Se veía que estaba muy incómodo, pero como que eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo al peli negro.

Él solo quería dormir.

Llegó en la madrugada a la casa y después de beberse las últimas cervezas que traía consigo, se echó a dormir en el sofá.

—Muy bien, la fiesta es a las ocho de la noche según la invitación que Weiss nos envió ayer —comentó Ruby a Yang y a Nora. Las tres venían bajando por las escaleras.

—Así es —afirmó Yang. Esta revisaba la invitación que la chica de blancos cabellos les envío. Solo era una pero esta decía que podía llevar amigos. Los que sea, además de que... —Me sorprende que sea de oro puro con incrustaciones de diamantes... Incluso las palabras parecen estar escritas con pequeños rubíes. —Comentó Yang.

Ruby se encogió de hombros simplemente.

—Recuerda que es rica y ella puede gastar todo el dinero que quiera.

—¡Fiesta esta noche! —Celebró Nora levantando sus brazos al aire.

—¡Fiesta esta noche! —La imitaron ambas hermanas.

Mientras las tres charlaban por lo emocionadas que estaban por la fiesta que tendrían más tarde. Qrow se removía en el sofá por el escándalo que las chicas hacían.

Yang lo volteó a ver y con semblante triste se acercó a él. Con Nora y Ruby siguiéndolas de cerca.

—Oh pobrecito, le molesta el ruido que hacemos —la rubia se recostó en el respaldo del sofá. Observó a su tío dormir y con delicadeza empezó a acariciarle la mejilla.

—Ughmm... —Murmuró este, frunciendo el ceño por la molesta sensación que sentía en su cara.

—¡Tío Qrow, despierta! —Gritó Ruby saltándole encima a su tío.

—¡AAAAAAH! —Gritó este despertándose abrupta mente por la brusquedad de la chica.

—¡Jajaja! —Empezó a reír Yang a carcajadas. —Deberías ver tú cara tío. —Lo señaló con su dedo índice.

Qrow observó con desinterés a sus sobrinas. A Yang riéndose de él por lo que la de ojos plateados hizo, a Ruby mientras se disculpaba con él y le daba un beso en la mejilla deseándole buenos días y a su sobrina de cabello naranja y ojos azules quién lo observaba con una enorme sonrisa.

Si, seguramente bebió demasiado que hasta olvido el nombre de la otra hija de Taiyang.

—Creo que bebí lo suficiente como para olvidar a su hermana chicas —comento él sujetándose la cabeza, refiriéndose claramente a Nora.

Ruby y Yang la voltearon a ver y luego a él. La menor negó con la cabeza y las manos.

—No tío, ella es Nora, una amiga de la escuela —le informó Ruby.

—Y también es nuestra amiga jajaja —bromeó Yang y al ver que nadie se reía, explicó su chiste. —Osea, que tu dijiste que era una amiga de la escuela y yo dije que también es nuestra am-¡Auch! —Se detuvo al recibir el golpe de una lata directo en su frente.

—Lo siento, me molestaba tu voz un poco —se disculpó Qrow. Se levantó del sofá sujetándose la frente, seguramente por el dolor de cabeza que tenía.

Yang por su parte puso una expresión de enojo en su rostro, esbozo una sonrisa desafiante y sus ojos púrpuras se volvieron rojos.

Se tronó los nudillos y le habló a su tío.

—Así que quieres pelear, ¿EH?

—No —respondió tajante.

 **Unos segundos después.**

Yang sujetaba del cuello al pelinegro, le aplicaba una llave para intentar tirarlo al suelo.

—Vamos, nena... Esto no puede ser tan difícil —hablo Yang con los dientes apretados por el esfuerzo que hacía.

La rubia no lograba tirar a su tío al suelo y eso que ella era muy fuerte. Mientras tanto, Qrow tenía una expresión cansada en su rostro. Esperando pacientemente a que la hija de su hermana lo soltara.

—" _Es casi cómo su madre..._ " —Pensó él. Vio de reojo a Yang y esta empezaba a sudar por el esfuerzo que hacía para querer tirarlo al suelo. —" _Bueno, casi..._ ".

—¿Tú hermana necesitará ayuda? —Preguntó Nora a Ruby.

Ambas estaban desayunando en la cocina observando de lejos lo que Yang y Qrow hacían.

—Nah, así son siempre —Ruby le resto importancia al asunto.

—Ah... —Nora también le restó importancia.

—Nora, ¿Me pasas la leche, por favor? —Preguntó Ren a su amiga. Quién había bajado hace poco de la habitación de huéspedes en donde Taiyang le dijo que podía dormir.

—¡Enseguida! —Exclamó ella.

Un rato después Taiyang salió de su habitación ya cambiado para irse al trabajo. Paso de lado a Yang y a Qrow, quienes seguían en su extraña riña.

—Buenos días —saludó al pasar.

—Buenos días papá —saludo Yang con una sonrisa para luego volver a fruncir el ceño e intentar tirar a su tío al suelo.

Qrow simplemente levantó una mano para saludar a su amigo. El rubio ignoró las latas y el barril de cerveza que estaban en el suelo y siguió de paso a la cocina.

—Buenos días —saludó al entrar y ver a los chicos desayunando.

—Buenos días, señor papá de Yang y Ruby —saludó Nora.

—Por favor, solo dime Taiyang, eso de señor me hace sentir demasiado viejo jeje —dijo Taiyang con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—De acuerdo —Nora asintió y siguió comiendo su cereal.

—Buenos días —dijo Ren haciendo una reverencia.

Él rubio saludo también. Se acercó a su hija y le besó la frente.

—Buenos días papá —saludó Ruby levantándose de su lugar. —Enseguida te sirvo algo de café. —Se ofreció ella.

—No es necesario cariño —le dijo él. —Voy tarde al trabajo y solo vine a desearles buenos días.

Ruby puso una expresión un tanto decaída. Su padre trabajaba demasiado para mantenerlos a los tres y a veces ella quería ayudarlo de alguna forma para que se relaje un poco.

Aunque él siempre le decía que no se preocupara, que ese era el deber de un padre y que ella se concentrará en seguir sus sueños.

Pero ella no lo aceptaba... Aún.

—Y crees que podrás ir...

Ruby no terminó la oración. Empezó a hacer señas con sus manos intentando preguntarle algo a su padre.

—Lo siento Ruby, pero no creo poder salir temprano del trabajo para acompañarlos a la fiesta —le dijo él. Eso desilusionó un poco a la joven Rose. —Pero oye... —La tomó de los hombros y la observó fijamente a los ojos. —Llevarán a su tío Qrow, ¿No?

Ruby volteó a ver a la sala. Yang y el tío Qrow aún seguían en su disputa. Volteó a ver a su padre nuevamente y le asintió con los cachetes inflados.

—Si, él ira —dijo ella.

—Bien, entonces procuren divertirse mucho y no venir muy tarde a casa jajaja —bromeó él al final pero puso una expresión seria de repente. —Es en serio.

Ruby sonrió con nerviosismo y asintió rápidamente. No quería hacer enojar a su padre, o decepcionarlo.

—Muy bien, yo me retiro —se despidió él, dándole un abrazo a su hija.

Se despidió de Nora y Ren y salió de la cocina.

—Nos vemos más tarde Yang —se despidió de su hija mayor.

—Nos vemos mas tarde papa —Yang se aburrió de intentar someter a su fuerte tío, así que lo soltó y se acercó a darle un abrazo a su padre.

—Qrow, procura cuidar bien de ellas, ¿Entendido? —Le pidió a su cuñado y amigo antes de irse.

—Viejo por favor. Es una fiesta de personas ricas —le informo Qrow con sumo cansancio. —Lo único de lo que debemos preocuparnos es de no morir de aburrimiento.

El rubio no tuvo de otra que suspirar. Aunque lo que Qrow decía, era por mucho demasiado cierto. No estaba por demás ser precavido.

—Muy bien, tienes razón pero aún así no está por demás tener precaución —dijo Taiyang dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada.

—En fin, las vigilare entonces... —Dijo Qrow de brazos cruzados. —¿Pero que podría salir mal? —Preguntó Qrow escéptico levantando su vista al techo.

* * *

En un edificio a kilómetros de allí una alarma sonaba a las ocho en punto de la mañana. De pronto muchas puertas que estaban a lo largo de un pasillo se abrieron y muchas personas empezaron a salir de estas.

—¡Deprisa, deprisa! —Ordenaba un sujeto alto con vestimentas del colmillo blanco, cargando consigo una moto sierra.

Todos una cada uno de los miembros de esta organización se acercaban a unos estantes para tomar sus máscaras, armas de fuego y armas blancas cómo ser cuchillos, dagas y chacos.

Después de que se ponían sus uniformes, se dirigían a hacer una fila en las afueras del edificio, se posicionaban frente a un escenario en donde Adam, Blake e Ilia los esperaban pacientemente hasta que estuviera hasta el último miembro formado.

—¿Están todos? —Preguntó Adam al sujeto de la moto sierra.

Este empezó a contar con la vista y negó con la cabeza al poco tiempo.

—Rayos —dijo Adam un tanto disgustado. Luego se dirigió a todos por medio de un micrófono. —Muy mal gente, muy mal. —Les dijo. —Si esto no fuera un simulacro y el edificio en verdad se incendiara estaríamos todos muertos. —Les informó.

Todos los que estaban formados rompieron la formación y se empezaron a quejar y a abuchear a los que se tardaban mucho en salir del edificio.

Blake observaba todo con cansancio desde el escenario, un tanto atrás de Adam y el otro sujeto. Se acercó a Ilia y le susurro.

—¿Por que hacen esto?

Ilia le susurró también.

—Es que ya han habido como seis incendios en lo que va del mes y para evitar pérdidas humanas, Adam y los demás líderes a cargo hacen simulacros contra incendios todos los sábados —le informó ella. —Aunque no estamos seguros que es lo que provoca los incendios, lo único que escuchamos es una explosión y luego, fuego y fuego por todos lados. —Se preguntó Ilia.

Blake bajó la mirada y vio que su amiga aun traía consigo el pequeño misil balístico abrazándolo contra su pecho.

—Si, me preguntó que podrá estar causando tantos incendios —dijo Blake con sarcasmo.

—Si, nadie sabe —asintió Ilia cerrando sus ojos.

Blake no tuvo de otra que soltar un suspiro de lo más cansado posible. Hoy presentía que sería un día muy largo, incluso sabia que la noche seria incluso más larga que el día.

Ya que hoy era la fiesta en la mansión de los Schnee y Adam ya tenía todo preparado para la misión de infiltración en ese lugar.

Blake observó la invitación de oro puro que le había llegado ayer en la noche. Se irritó mucho al pensar en lo costoso que debió haber sido hacer la dichosa invitación.

—Pero eso de seguro no le importó a la niña rica —murmuró ella con fastidio.

Hubiera quejándose en voz baja, pero...

( _ **¡Bip!**_ ) ( _ **¡Bip!**_ )

Un mensaje cayó en su celular. Ella lo reviso y vio que era de Ruby. Si, aún no sabia cómo obtuvo su número, pero ya no le interesaba.

De mala gana lo leyó.

 **De Ruby Rose:**

—Blake, ven a mi casa a las tres de la tarde. Yang, yo y otros amigos de la escuela planearemos sobre los regalos y de cómo nos iremos a la fiesta, no faltes. Por fis. Te mando la dirección en breve.

Blake no tuvo de otra que soltar un suspiro cansado y guardar su celular de mala gana.

—Entonces, ¿Iremos a ver que quiere? —Preguntó Ilia apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la pelinegra.

Blake simplemente observó al frente con cansancio y le dio un golpecito en la frente a la morena por andar espiando sus mensajes y le dijo.

—Pues no tengo de otra y ya que vendrás, pues será mejor que guardes esa cosa en otro lugar —dijo Blake con enojo, refiriéndose al misil que su amiga cargaba.

Esta se sobo un poco la frente y le asintió. Ya después de conversar un poco, continuaron observando el simulacro que los miembros del colmillo blanco intentaban llevar a cabo sin la menor cantidad de errores posibles.

Blake por su parte, decidió tomar asiento y cruzarse de brazos con Ilia a su lado.

—Será un largoooooooo día... —Murmuró ella con cansancio nuevamente.

Hoy iría a una fiesta que jamás olvidaría. O quién sabe.

Podría divertirse si se lo proponía.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Nos vemos en la próxima y perdón por la demora :3.**_


End file.
